High School of Hellfire
by KsNandS
Summary: When you've tasted the tender skin and sweet, succulent nectar of your lover's lips; at first you don't see the Hell within them. But until you've savoured, do you then realize that their blood-thirsty fanged lips taste like fire... NaruxSaku. Semi-AU. M.
1. Introduction

Chapter Summary: Sleepy but excited, she prepares for the school year. Intelligent and determined to tackle anything she faced, she reunites with her friends after a three month hiatus from school.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Use of CAPS implies EMPHASIS.

_**~ Chapter One: Introduction ~**_

* * *

><p>§ - {} - §<p>

* * *

><p>The sun peeked through the clouds early and the sound of an alarm clock roused her from her dreams. As she slid out of bed to get a shower, time being exactly 6:30am in the morning.<p>

_'This better be worth the extra mile if I'm getting up this early…'_ dragging her feet into the bathroom and shutting the door. She used the toilet before hopping into the stall and cleansing herself of sleep.

She took her sweet time doing her best to wake up. Deciding she'd showered long enough and her emerald eyes fully open, she stepped out and dried herself before dressing in her new school uniform; being a kneecap long, green pleaded skirt, an expensive collared, long-sleeved, lightweight silk shirt. The cuffs of the sleeves buttoned neatly and green tie folding under a forme fitting maroon vest; Konoha's leaf symbol printed royally in gold.

Softly threaded white and green thigh highs; accented by thin laced red bow adding shiny red froddo, leather shoes to the mix. Tightening the last golden buckle and slipping a green hair band, accented with two fair sized red bows on the sides, she strolled into the living room to fix herself something to eat.

Sadly the only thing remotely appetizing to her in the house was whole grain cereal. She would have preferred something a bit more gourmet at least, but it was better than nothing… right? Luckily the milk hadn't yet expired, judging from the smell as she extracted it from the refrigerator, but the cereal was stale.

With a muffled groan, she ate the stale cereal then wobbled back into the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply her make-up. Applying blush to her cheeks and white powder to her face, a nip here and a tuck there before grabbing her burlap school bag and heading out the door, locking it behind her.

She inhaled deeply, the morning sun peering over the erected buildings in front of her complex. With a deep breath and a huff she stepped down into the road, then heading north. School started approximately at 8:30am, and too her fortune - and comfort - the beautified girl happened upon many other students heading the same direction as her. It was almost as she presumed, and it gave her a sense relief to know she wouldn't be late or somewhat alone.

Her pink hair fluffed out in the breeze of the warm, late August morning. Since they were located near the shore of fire country there were never any harsh changes until late December thankfully. The geography of the country wouldn't allow it until then. Placing her hands at her lap, skipping about a little bit - the thought of a new year exciting her.

Well… to be technical school had already begun… about a few months ago really. She didn't really have it in her to return with her after that day. It'd eaten at her for weeks until she was able to pass over it and move on. But now was different, and she was more than ready to tackle the year. Though to be completely honest, there were times when she felt distraught about the past. But why let the past grasp and contain her future?

She was a sophomore at Konoha Gakuen Den, High School of sky-high prestige and honorable mention 10 years in a row. She was 16; however she was incredibly intelligent for being a mere 16 year old. All of her classes were of the senior class level since her freshman year.

Her grades were perfect in every subject; she possessed and retained the highest grade percentage in the school. She loved learning; it was second nature to her. She was often described as a bookworm though, thus resulting in a bit of her unpopularity with the "in" crowd. Luckily enough for her though, she possessed a few - or rather several - of many friends. She had a few best friends and more than several mutual friends. Problem was, she couldn't find th-

"Sakura!" a voice called out to her, grabbing her undivided attention. She turned around and caught the sight of a girl with two buns in her hair, held in place by two red bows just as hers were, only the ties were longer and thinner, and her hair band pushed out her bangs farther. Nonetheless she failed to contain her excitement!

"Tenten!" her voice squeaked, happier than a mouse in a cheese mine. They hugged and walked together for the time being.

It didn't take Tenten to noticed Sakura's new appearance, "Did you powder and add blush with a light crimson shade of lipstick?"

A light blush bruised her rosy cheeks, "Ohh, maybe…" twiddling and wrapping her hair around her fingers, "You know… this year I'm kind of hoping to find someone…" confessing before Tenten found out herself.

The blade-happy mistress furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh… well it's understandable. I guess living alone isn't exactly all it's cracked to be is it?"

A simple pivot of her head remarked the obvious.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry that happened, my sincerest condolences,"

The blossom tucked a strand of hair away before changing the topic, "Do I look okay to you though?"

Agreeing to change the subject, Tenten scanned over her and stopped at her hair, "Oh, your right bow is a little off, lemme just…" she extended her arms, stuck out her tongue and tightened the right bow, "annnnnnnnd, there you go! Now they're both symmetrical… but you're still missing something…"

The noted observation made Sakura cringe. She raised her eyebrows and gave a worried hum, "w-what am I missing?" her voice tickled with worry and panic.

"Calm down Sakura, here. This should do it," After a moment of two, the pink haired girl discovered a pink clip had been placed in her hair. A lightweight and bestudded green butterfly, "oh it looks so CUTE! It really compliments your hair now!"

Sakura couldn't really express her gratitude, and Tenten told her not to worry about it. The brunette was always happy to assist friends in need of help.

"You know, Sakura," she cleared her throat professionally, watching her step as they began to climb up the Hokage monuments, "I'm considered a pro at fortune-telling. If you want, I can always tell you what kind of guy you'll meet, when and where it'll happen too if you want!"

Sakura's eye twitched, "…when did you get into fortune telling?"

"It's a long time hobby… but people say I'm pretty good!" Tenten took Sakura's hands and rubbed the palm, "Wanna try?"

Sakura didn't really believe in fortune telling all that much. She found it all to be considered a hoax to rip off good people's money, even if it was free. Instead, the rosette sweat dropped, "Um… that's okay Tenten," cupping the brunettes hands, she smiled appreciatively and nodded, "I'd rather see what happens before I start pulling anything that might be considered a clairvoyant spoiler, but thank you."

With a huff her lips puffed out, _'Bah… no one ever wants to… I need a new hobby…'_

Both girls chatted along the way and finally arrived. Sakura huffed, gasped and wobbled up the last step. Tenten took her and gave her a much needed lending hand.

The pinkette huffed and Tenten sweat dropped, "Don't worry, it was pretty hard for me too… you'll get used to it though, trust me," she assured.

Concerned more about her looks at the moment, Sakura turned to her friend, "My make-up's not running is it?"

Tenten nibbled on her lower lip eyeballing every single detail before shaking her head, "Nope, still looking beautiful!"

The pinkette's cheeks reddened. The shade looked like it bled down to her neck, "Okay… that's good at least…" she stood up in her highest composure and took a moment to examine her new surroundings, "it's so big…"

"Yeah, it's a pretty big courtyard, be careful not to get lost okay?"

With an agreeable nod of her head they strolled into the school.

"Okay, first we need to talk to Shizune… she's at the front window. Just give her your name and you'll get your schedule and locker combo okay?"

Sakura nodded and they entered through the steel double doors. The hallway was massive a very long, before it curved to the right of the attendance desk. It was so big she got a wee bit dizzy…

"Hey Shizune!" she waved. The jet black haired lady looked up, her hair done in a bun as a side strand hung loosely to the left, "oh! Tenten! Hello!"

"Hey, Saku-" she stopped mid-sentence, "Sakura? Sakura?" Turning around she located said girl only to find the dizzy pinkette in said hallway. Her eyebrows rose and the brunette huffed a sigh before grabbing the pinkette's arm and placing her at the window, "…like I was saying; Sakura needs her schedule."

The woman nodded and opened up the file cabinet to her left and found the folder marked "S" before sliding out a paper and looking it over thoroughly.

The woman smiled sincerely, "Okay… Sakura Haruno, here you go," almost thrusting the paper into her hands. Noting the change in the look of the paper since last year, she carefully eyeballed every single detail. 

* * *

><p>~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Haruno, Sakura<p>

D.O.B: 3.28.95

Sex: Female

Reg. Number: 7207-5041-3726

H.R. Instructor: Mitarashi, Anko

Class: 10

Classes:

1.) Ninja History 101 - Umino, Iruka - RM# 305 - 8:45 am - 9:30 am

2.) Poetry & Flower Arrang. - Sarutobi, Kurenai - RM# Garden 105 - 9:45 am - 10:30 am

3.) Language - Sluravik - 1 - Hatake, Kakashi - RM# 57 - 10:45 am - 11:30 am

4.) Mathematics - Murino, Ibiki - RM# 203 - 11:45 am - 12:30 pm

- Lunch Break -

6.) Physical Education - Maito, Gai - Gymnasium - 1:20 pm - 2:10 pm

7.) Workshop - Sarutobi, Asuma - RM# Art 12 - 2: 25 pm - 3:05 pm

8.) Study Hall - Mitarashi, Anko - RM# 57 - 3:15 pm - 3:55 pm

Locker Number: 367 - Main Hallway

Locker Combination: 37-25-06 (RRR, LL, R)

* * *

><p>~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~<p>

* * *

><p>She scanned the paper carefully. Most of these classes seemed so foreign to her. Maybe there were new additions? She'd never heard of the language Sluravik… and since when was Kakashi bilingual... and Iruka fluent in History? Since when did Anko take up Study Hall classes, let alone join the school at all?<p>

"I've been gone far too long…" a queasy feeling bubbling in her tummy.

Glancing at the paper the brunette's eyebrows raised and she nodded, "Yeah… there are some new things… to think that Anko of all people would be our Study Hall instructor… crazy world ain't it?"

The word "our" caught Sakura's attention, "Our? What do you mean Tenten?"

"School rules have kind of changed over the years… the classes you take reflect the year you were as an academy student," the explanation thick and encrypted to the pink haired girl, "I know… confusing ain't it?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, and a second thought later a smiled etched itself between her lips, "So does this mean we get to see…"

"Yup!" the word joyously implied, "Everyone we know is in our classes! Neji, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Hinata and everyone else! Cool isn't it?"

Sakura nearly squeed at the mention of Kiba's name. Ol' doggy boy was a best friend, as was Ino. Though, Ino hadn't hung around Sakura too much being as she was quite popular and with the "in" crowd at school. Nonetheless, she was still an exceptional friend and Ino did look out for Sakura. There was no question about that...

As for Kiba, he was a funny, somewhat idiotic boy. He did his best at being the stereotypical man, though he wasn't so much a ladies man as he thought he was. Reason being; he had a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong moment…

"So has Hinata yet told Kiba that-"

Tenten cut her sentence off by crossing her arms and giving her the 'What do you think?' look. Hinata was deep cobalt haired girl - around Tenten's age - and had quite the crush on Kiba. But would she tell him?

...No...

A majority of her attempts at introducing a date-me topic or even incorporating something relevant to the hip-hop wearing, drolly dog boy were blown to smitherinies because he was such a lousy listener. Unless it and if the topics introduced and discussed covered the topics; Sex, vagina and/or dogs - however they went together - Kiba was just a deaf twit.

"Oh… well... maybe if Hinata would just imply her soft spot for animals? Maybe that'd get him to listen…" the statement floated there for a while as Sakura looked over her schedule once more.

"Yeah, but that's… well, Hinata for you," she didn't possess any good words to describe the Hyuuga mistress except for shy and being a wee bit of an oddball at times with her stuttering and the twiddling she'd do with her fingers. Sigh, the challenge of asking an idiot was more daunting than that of solving a rubrics cube. Only it was stupid and full of testosterone...

Tenten's ears caught a sweet giggle, "I love my friends!" bluntly stated and random, but appreciated highly.

The brunette spread her arms and squeezed, "Awe, we love you too, now let's find your locker, c'mon," ushering the girl down the main hall to find her locker. The location though, proved to have its advantages, "Sakura, you literally got the best locker!" the brunette green with envy.

"I do? Why?" she angled her head to the left, muddled.

"Uh… well you're near the exit. You don't have to waste time walking to find your classes, and you can avoid the crowd coming in and going home?" the statement seemed to swim in one ear and out the other until that last bit tickled her brain.

"Oh… okay then…" Sakura turned to her locker just as everyone else began ushering in, congesting the hallway, now realizing what Tenten had implied and why she implied it.

Sakura opened up the locker door. However upon opening it she found that there were other books inside it, giving her somewhat of a shock when they flooded out of the steel case and onto the floor.

"Hmm, looks like you're sharing a locker Sakura…" with the obvious stated and a rolling of her eyes, Sakura couldn't help but list the possibilities. One thing was sure, whomever they were, they were a pig…

"I'll clean it up for them then," implied with a smile she began organizing the books. Tenten only watched as the hallway gradually became full of people before the doors closed and students nearly blew the hall like a clogged capillary… or at least that's what it felt like.

While Sakura made things tidy, neat, pretty, clean, in-out and between for the other person who occupied the middle half of the locker, just as it couldn't have possibly gotten any louder, the doors whipped open, smashing the walls behind them and a brunet haired young man swaggered through the door.

"'Ayyyyyyy part-eh people!" he laughed, one hand placed within his pocket and his backpack swung over one shoulder. He scanned the area and removed his sunglasses to look around. "Jeez… yall's a lively bunch ain'tchya?" having attracted a little too much attention, resulting in a quiet welcome.

Sakura's ears honed in on the voice, recognizing that annoying tone anywhere. She glanced over to see Kiba waddling down the hallway with his backpack tossed over his shoulder. Shikamaru and Shino not far from behind, somewhat annoyed being almost late - like always - to school.

"Jeez Kiba… do you have to be so damn loud?" The pineapple haired young man questioned.

"FFFF" he blew through his teeth, "Maybe. I mean, c'mon… it's too quiet in here. It's like the grim reaper just took a life! Like death just swagga'd through that door and took a soul!"

Shikamaru hid his face and Shino just turned around. Kiba stuck his thumbs in his ears and blew them a raspberry.

He was a slim and tall young man. There were two red fang marks on his cheeks and his hair, despite being short, was an unruly mess, held up by a sideways turns visor and a shortly knotted bandana. He had a bit of brown peach fuzz growing on his upper lip, but definitely not enough to be considered a mustache. There was a piercing on his tongue and beneath his bottom lip as more stubby and sloppily trimmed facial hair extended up his jaw line and formed a "v" near the faint dimples in his cheeks, then further up, merging with his sideburns.

He wore a gray hoodie in which the sleeves had been ripped out. He was built like a brick wall and dressed in his usual black muscle shirt while a bone, chained doggy-tag flapped around his neck loosely, printed with K-9 on it.

Kiba's pants were long, baggy, black basketball shorts with a sort of metal accent at the bottom trim. Kiba wasn't too fond of wearing boxers or anything either, and the chain at the side of his pants made them sag a little to the right. Luckily he kept it up with a belt. His ears were also pierced, and he had on thumb ring. A ball-chain dog tag around his neck and another chain wrapped around his wrist.

On the back of his hoodie there was a paw print design with the kanji symbol for "Hound" imprinted in white inside a red circle.

He only had a couple of tattoos. There was an Alpha-Omega symbol on his right deltoid and two matching tribal tattoos. The Aztec shaped symbols molded to the muscles of his forearms.

To complete his appearance, he wore ankle short white socks and a pair of large, slip on slip off type shoes and sported a hang tooth that seemed to pop out from his upper lip.

She squeed silently and waited for him to walk over. The brunet and his friends stopped in front of her, leaned up and puffed out his bottom lip.

"'Sup shortie, wachu doin' lat'r?" toothy grin equipped he placed his arm on the locker door above her. Appearing less than flattered, she only giggled.

With a smile and a bow, "Hi Kiba," the words seemed to just slip out and fall to the floor.

Puffing out his lower lip, "Whuuuut? 'Dat's mah greetin'? Where 'da fuck'z my hug at? Gimme a hug now dammit! I miss'd chu!" demanding, but friendly his arms opened as he sported happy grin. Obliging to his offer, discarding the fact that his mouth was dirtier than a toilet. An aroma of cheap cologne, sweat and… like wet dog and cigarettes skunked her nostrils though when she hugged him, initiating an eye twitch. Quickly she pulled away while he looked her over, "Ohh, don't we look pretty today?" he chuckled fiddling with her bows. Kiba then adverted his gaze to Tenten, who seemed not to be acknowledging him. Leaning in to her ear and in the most obnoxious voice possible, "HEY TENTEN!" Before he could blink the opposing brunette swung around and smashed him into the tile!

"THAT HURT MY EARS YOU A-HOLE!"

Shikamaru and Shino glanced at one another as the boy brunet's leg twitched and a muttered groan managed to escape his lips.

"You know Kiba," in his usual monotonous voice, "you don't have to be so loud..." implied Shino.

Having recovered quickly enough and pressing his lips together and pivoting his head to the right, "Whaddya say?" twisting to the opposing young man, "Chu gotz ta speak up Shi-dawg, can't 'ear a single fuckin' word chu iz say-in'," cupping his ear while his tongue protruded from his mouth. Least to say, if Shino had taken off his glasses after that message a fight might've ensued between them. "Bah, I'm jus' dickin' you dawg!" slinging an arm around Shino's neck and noogying his scalp with a laugh, "I h'ard ya!"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, a headache beginning to encapsulate and squeeze his brain.

The drolly Inu turned to his locker, "people gotta learn to take jokes," muttering that last part and glancing at Sakura while idyllically worming his eyebrows and opening the locker door. Upon looking in horror met his gaze, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY LOCKER?"

"KIBA INUZUKA! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Shizune's uvula flew up and out of her mouth, her - so called - manly voice booming across reaches of the campus!

He shuddered without a second thought, "Yes Ma'am!" and saluted the woman, her cold stare crawling up his back line.

Reverting her attention to the students staring at her, she popped an anger vein, "Alright everyone, get your books and chat or get to class, NOW!" she commanded, with a snap of her fingers, threatening to jump out of her rolling chair. They shuddered and some of they obeyed while others chatted and grabbed books before heading off to class, "and have a wonderful day," the sweet lady at the desk called. Believe it or not, but Shizune did possess her own little reputation, and it was constant that she had to scream at Kiba because of his horrible mouth.

"Yeah, not so loud, dumbass!" Shikamaru hissed quietly, still cringing at Shizune's voice, "God, it's like you were cursed with a voice box or something!"

"Shyaddap," waving Shika off, he turned back to his dilemma, "Who disawganized mah locker? I can't... I CAN' FIN' ANYTHIN'!" flipping through papers and book stored neatly, "Where'dem papers come from? When'da fuck I have 'dis book? WHERE DID THAT GUM COME FROM?" shuddering as he struck a piece of his homework to cover up the pink glob, only then had he realized what he'd just used and slammed his head against the locker, "I had it all organiz'd 'n' neat, too!"

Emerald eyes flared, "Excuse me?" quivering, her face red with rage, "I was the one who cleaned your mess! It was like a paper bomb exploded in that thing!"

Tenten eyeballed the other brunet as a red anger vein imprinted itself on her forehead, "Yeah! Why do you have to be such a PIG?" reiterating her previous thoughts from when Sakura had opened up the door.

He turned to the raging bun-haired girl, lifted his nose and snorted at her as a simple reply, a chuckle escaped his lips.

Shino and Shikamaru ripped him away from her throttling grip and shut his mouth before Tenten took the opportune chance to kill him! He struggled and growled and almost nipped Shino's finger.

The thought boiled in her brain, _'Boys… are… STUPID…'_ reminiscing with her thoughts for a minute or two until she was ripped from them from Shikamaru yelling in pain.

"OW!" Shikamaru tore his finger away as fast as he'd implied it, "You bit my finger, you **fucker**!"

Kiba snarled and grinned, "'Den don' put yo' fingas' near mah muzzle, nizzle!" and was released, and then spreading the corners of his mouth, "I'm all fangz biotch!"

After regaining his composure and after Tenten simmered and cooled, Shino fixed his glasses while Kiba dusted himself off and proposed, "A'ight, let's go!"

"Since when have you ever been excited for History? You fall asleep every day!" Tenten threw her arms at him, "How did you even GET ENROLLED into this school?"

Kiba grinned and stuck his tongue out at her, "Wouldn'chu like ta know?" he chuckled as they turned the corner and walked down the hallway, Tenten growing evermore impatient with him. She wondered how she could even take Kiba's constant idiocy for 5 minutes… it was a new record in all honesty. Normally she wouldn't last more than 30 seconds with him around, as if keeping Kiba from getting himself hurt was a full time job… if that was the case, she wasn't paid enough for it…

Nonetheless, they chaperoned Sakura - adding a small tour from Kiba - to their first destination while the aforementioned brunet teen, then later, bickered on and on about trivial nonsense. Sakura found it somewhat entertaining though as the occasional funny remark and laugh gave her a case of the giggles.

Finding it in herself to literally kiss the door, "Finally… Oh History class… thank you… just… thank you," Tenten nearly ripped the door from its hinges before darting inside!

Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath relating to how troublesome this whole day had begun while Shino followed with out a word.

Kiba stood aside "Ladies first," he directed her inside.

Flattered she curtsied and just as she made the first step he scooped her off the ground and walking through the door. A squeal escaped her lips as he twisted and turned and finally set her down. She smacked him for it, and his reason for doing what he did was a 'you took too long' cock of his eyebrow and shrug. But he only smiled and grinned with a nod as Sakura's loquacious friend continued his swagger into the room.

Recovering from her bridal sweep, she took a moment to look around, pacing a bit. It was a basic square really, nothing special, though noting the boundless maps of the world and a few others. The room was located on the right side of the hallway with the windows. There were 7 in that allowed you to look outside and enjoy the view of the village and the mountainous areas situated outside of the evergreen forest that cloaked the Camelot cleverly.

The classroom occupied 5 rows of 6 desks in each row with the teacher's desk situated near the window and large chalk board behind it. Rulers galore and books abound.

Scanning the room, the rosette located the faces she recognized. Hinata sat in the 3rd row, behind the first 3 desks. Adjacent to her in the 4th and 5th rows sitting the in the 3rd desks were Choji and Shikamaru, while Shino sat in his own little world in the 5th row in the 5th seat near the last window to the left of the room. The corner basically...

Ino was positioned in the back of the 4th row. She usually liked putting on make-up, and the back row was the place to do it being that there were a few people in front of her. Sasuke sat in the first row in the 2nd seat while Kiba, much to the dismay on his face; had been permanently placed in the front middle desk 3 seats in front of Hinata. Tenten took her place in the 2nd row next to Sasuke who was in the first. Lee sat in the 4th row in the 1st seat while Neji sat adjacent Hinata in the second row 3rd seat.

"Damn… why do I always have to get the front seat?" he pondered aloud.

"Because," Neji began and crossed his arms, "You fail miserably to comprehend anything due to your idiosyncratic mannerisms of staying up too late at night, gabbing on about your ego and fall asleep in class deliberately, and frankly Iruka-sensei hates it," stated with his arms crossed.

Kiba scowled at the Hyuuga, but then averted his eyes from him and looked at Hinata before sitting in the seat in front of her.

"Mornin' Hinata! Wassa krackalackin' wit'chu!" he grinned brightly. Hinata jumped a bit, nearly offsetting the pink chiffon bow the back of her hair. She was dressed in a long dress and a sleeveless jacket with a collared shirt and tie and vest. Her eyes resembled the paleness of the moon. Her innocuous demeanor made her both a target and a favourite to many people. Of course, out of her shy and timid shell she was equally as strong as Neji was. She clicked her high heels on the tiled floor nervously.

"Umm… nothing?"

Nodding with a grin plastered to his lips, "Coo'! Hey, I got a question fer ya," looking behind his shoulder into the leering eyes of the other Hyuuga, "Why's Neji such an ass?"

Neji's eye hardened at the Inu's remark and snarled, "Careful what you say Inuzuka…" he spat, clenching his fists.

"FFFF, 'cArEfuL wHut YoU sAy InuZuKa'... herpaderpdaherp..." was only Kiba's remark before Hinata shifted uncomfortably between Neji's death glares and Kiba's obnoxious but laughable faces and actions.

Sasuke glanced slightly at Sakura, who shifted her gaze to him, befuddled about the seating arrangements. He cleared his throat, grabbing her attention, "Seating chart's on the table," pointing to the teacher's desk before folding his fingers together and resuming his cool, nonchalant attitude. Her froddo shoes clicked and clacked the tiles before stopped at the desk and hunched over at the chart.

Shifting a little about being seated next to Lee, there were many names she recognized, except for only a few. Situated in the fifth row, first seat and serendipitously located next to a window!

Sauntering over, she plopped in her seat, the deepness of the chair taking her by surprised. Then awaiting the rest to fill in, though her time occupied, laughing at Kiba's humourous faces. The seats slowly began to fill as a red haired girl named Karin walked in and sat in front of Sasuke, and thus began ogling at him with a giggle or two. Sported an interesting pair of glasses and her eyes were as red as red could be! She was clothed in the same outfit Sakura had, only without the bows, and her hair hung loose.

Four others teetered in soon after. They were loud and obnoxious fellows. Hanging all over each other and wrestled around, knocking over a few maps in the process before hitting each others' fists and sitting in their seats. Much to her dismay, one sat adjacent from her. She opted not to attract his attention and turned her head to avoid grabbing his attention, and after that not too long after them that Gaara walked in. Sakura turned to wave at him, only to stop and observe his… new fashion statement...

Apparently the hip-hop look stretched far into Sunagakure as well. Gaara walked in the room dressed in a black tank top, baggy cargo pants and the same shoes as Kiba with the Kanji for "Wind" tattooed on his left deltoid. The kanji symbol for love was still painted on his forehead and his eyes outlined in black as usual. He didn't possess much physical build as Kiba had, but he could be a fierce young man for being 18. You'd expect something from him… but not in the slightest would you expect him to fight so brutally... especially with his exotic capabilities. He plopped down in front of Ino and waited for the bell to ring.

Sakura noted the gold chain around his neck as a sense of discomfort dwelled on her, 'Good grief… what's the world coming to? What happened to decent and neat?'

"Hello Sakura!" Lee greeted out of the blue.

The startled blossom snapped her neck in his direction, "Oh, good morning Lee,"

"How are you? We haven't seen you in three months, is everything okay?" Taking the conversation somewhat bluntly further for her tastes - On a side note, Lee could be a nice guy to talk to at times - He wasn't the best person to enjoy a conversation with, but his optimism over the most subtle subjects crowned him a great conversationalist.

"Oh, it's a family matter. I'm not too keen on discussing it really…" turning away to examine the picturesque little village out the window.

"Well... actually, I had heard about what had happened." Giving his head a scratch and a furrow of his eyebrows.

She nearly broke her own neck pivoting her head to look at him with a wide expression!

"I'm really sorry about what happened to… you know…" his voice sinking lower, "it can be really tough living alone, someone once told me," placing a hand on her shoulder that seemed to sew a faint smile to her lips, "just hang in there okay? You have friends to help you at least," bringing his voice to a much happier ring and grinning as he finished. His words gave her a reassurance that she could move on sometime in the future from the Hell she'd lived 3 months ago.

"By the way," he spoke up shortly after, "I think I speak for a lot of people when I say that you look gorgeous today," the compliment undulating through her ears.

Sakura blushed slightly and a tear nearly fell from her face and smudged her blush. Lee could be a sweet heart at times too, she noted.

"Okay okay, settle down now," a foreign voice traveled from outside, "Kiba, get back in your assigned seat please," a man sauntered through the open doorway, "and take your hat off!" he added without so much as taking his eyes from his watch.

Kiba groaned and complied, stuffing the visor in his backpack before placing both elbows on the desk to support his head.

Dressed in a suit and tie, clipped so it wouldn't flail about. A scar in the shape of a shuriken etched across the bridge of his nose and his hair done up like Shikamaru's; Iruka greeted everyone with a friendly smile, though his eyes shifted expeditiously to the back corner of the room, then back again at them all.

"Okay class, welcome back to another day! Please take out your books and open them up to page three-hundred and seventy-four so that we may begin quickly. I want to get through as much as I can today at least," he stated and looked over his attendance sheet.

"Okay, let me just mark you all off and double check..." the man tapped his pencil against the clip board. Sakura glanced out of the window to gaze at the morning clouds. However out of the corner of her eye she noticed a person walking through the heavenly looking black, iron gates and adverted her attention to them curiously.

"Okay, it seems as though we're all accounted for except for one…" the statement made his eyebrows twitch slightly, before he regained himself, "but then again not all of us have exactly been introduced," as if his head were on a pivot, bobbing up and down at the students, slowing in Sakura's direction. "Ahhh! I was wondering when you would get here, so to be sure I left the attendance out for you," checking her name off the list. "So I say, Welco-" trailing off, his sentence cut short seeing as she seemed to be preoccupied, acknowledging something else "… eh… hello?"

All attention in the room had adverted to her. The pressuring gazes of many suddenly and glanced out of her peripheral vision to see a few smiles and 'who the hell are you?' looks.

"Please, stand up and introduce yourself to the class," he gestured with his hand. "Tell us a few things about yourself, and we'll tell you our names and about us in return!" endeavouring to convince her that the classroom seem friendlier than it appeared at first glance.

Sakura rose and folding her hands at her lap and opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off before she got the chance to begin. The door angled out obtusely and a boy strolled in. Iruka acknowledged him and checked him off, also relieving himself with a sigh.

The boy towered at around 6' 8" above nearly the rest of the other classmates. The room grew heavy and discomforting, the air thickening to where you could choke on it...

Robed in a ragged, sleeveless leather trench coat and somewhat baggy, loose legged cargo pants secured with a belt to keep them from riding down. His foot steps commanded the slight cringing of the many spectators with every weighted step.

Slick looking metal rimmed sunglasses shielded his eyes from view as the clacking of a pair of spit-shined black, dress shoes - tied neatly - echoed. One could catch with an ear the friction of leather against itself as the boy clenched his fist; hands enveloped in fingerless gloves.

An observation worth noting - his upper body bare to the elements, an observation of his torso revealed parts of his right pectoralis and abdominal muscles pastorally inked with an - intimidating - ancient dragon design. Yet, despite the unnerving beast, both of his forearms were decorated in orange and crimson roses sprouting a web of black vines and red thorns.

Sakura's eyes grazed over the thickness that was his neck; the - chain accented - choker clipped around almost stressed to keep the shape of his neck, surmising that the slightest flex and the chain would probably break. Following her eyes down, below the choker, her orbs fogged over with the beauty of a precious-looking green crystal - that could grab and colour anyone's eyes lime green with greed - and then a large and imposing spiked chain giving off a shine, having been recently polished.

Traveling up the lines of his body to his face, one could clearly spot the many piercings punctured along the ridges of both of his ears. While glancing at his fingers he possessed two studded thumb rings, fairly large gemstones encrusted in them both while flaunting the most primitive but still ever popular silver bands - on each ring finger.

Upon his right sternocleidomastoid muscle the Kanji symbol for "love" had been ink-drilled. Decorating a good portion of his left body, excluding his arms, showed a single massive tribal inking, full of undulating and oscillating curves, folding strenuously to fit the form of his cut, bulging body.

From the window a sudden gust of wind picked up just as he turned around to shut the door, and snaked up the length of his trench coat and revealing a vicious Kyuubi tattoo digging its black nails into his back with a malevolent, sickening grin. Sakura shuddered at the accenting blood and shredding of his "skin".

Speaking of foxy, there were, thin, but thick accenting facial whisker marks on his cheeks lending him a fox-like appearance. His chin and beneath his eyes were inked with black slash marks, a few cuts along the bridges of his nose and chin.

There was a soul patch beneath his bottom lip and spread out into unruly-appealing short blond facial hair along the line of his jaw and that gradually spread out along his cheeks, granting him an older appearance, complete with eyebrow, lip and left nipple piercing rings and then a neatly trimmed happy trail running up his lower abs and stopped at his belly button. Around that center was a seal that spread out into five prongs.

To top him off, goldish-blond unruly spiked hair and a deep orange bandana placed across his forehead and tied in the back that slightly slanted off to the right side of his face, as the long strands of very light material gently fluttered behind him. He took a seat in the back of the first row. There as quite a lot of space around him.

Realizing that Sakura had been standing for a long duration, Iruka motioned her to begin introduction.

Pursing her lips together as the blond boy folded his arms and glanced in her direction. Composing herself, "My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am 16 years old. A few of my hobbies include reading books and learning, while a few others would be helping others who struggle to comprehend difficult subjects. I'm pleased to meet you all," adding a curtsy and a nervous smile.

"Okay, now. We will introduce ourselves. I am Iruka Umino, and your instructor for History One-o-one," gesturing towards Lee and then Kiba before moving his fingers down the row, as if they were to introduce themselves in a horizontal fashion.

Clearing his throat, "Rock Lee is my name, and a favourite of mine is youth!" clenching his fists and thrusting them into the air, earning some snickers from behind.

"FFFF, weirdo," Kiba joked, earning a passionate glare from Lee, "The name's Kiba Inuzuka; and I like cruising the town with my dog Akamaru and my otha' dawgz. But 'ey, we aw'ready coo' yo. I also like cheezeburgers!"

_'Idiot…'_

"Love you too honey buns," with a glance at Tenten he gave her a kissy face and smiled. He left her mystified. Had he gotten into her brain now?

"My name is Jogo Tibura, and I'm into sports," he stated simply with a sinister grin.

Sakura turned to the red haired girl who glanced and sighed, "The name is Karin, and my hobbies are spending my time with my darling boyfriend," winking at the raven haired boy behind her, earning a highly coveted 'Hngh' from him and a laugh from Kiba, "Shut up private licker!" she raged at the brunet.

"Hey, I lick 'em high and low whereva I go," sparking a grin and a click of his tongue. The grotesque comment nearly forced Tenten's breakfast up while Shikamaru let his head fall on the desk, a loud thud echoing in the room. Iruka only gave a glare of disapproval, causing the brunet to shrug. Karin, on the other hand began to freak out from the mental image she was receiving…

Sasuke tossed a thank you smile to Kiba, who gave a bro nod, while the boy sitting next to Kiba sniffed and sat up.

"The name is Satoshi Tibura, remember it. My hobbies are chillin' like a villain wherever I am," he implied slouching in his chair again.

_'And my hobby is kicking wannabe ass'_ mentally retorted the fang faced gangsta.

"My name is Kizura Mamoto, and I like girls, chicks and anything relevant to the topic of a female!" he grinned and winked at Sakura, then flicked his tongue out in a vulgar fashion. She tightened the gap between her legs.

Sakura, though reluctantly seemed to detect a hint of animosity from the Inuzuka, who had caught the gesture. The look on his face implied, exactly _'Wachit mutha fucka, Imma busta cap in yo' ass…'_ straightly. She felt somewhat relieved to have caught that, even Kiba knew it.

"You know me, but aw shucks I'll say it anyway for ya. Just call me Tenten. I like fortune telling!" waved the lighter brunette.

"Can you tell me my future?"

Tenten popped an anger vein and clenched her fist, "Show me your face and I'll read it with my knuckles…" her voice lapped a bit as her jaw clenched. Kiba 'oohed' then made the mean kitty meow-scratch-hiss gesture.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha…" the raven haired boy began without Iruka needing to speed things up, "hobbies… I have none."

"Hi Sakura!" Choji greeted with a warm smile, "Name's Choji Akamichi and I like to eat! We should get together for lunch and go out for barbecue, my treat!"

The offer proposed by Choji gave forced Sakura's mouth to begin salivating. The image of barbecue occupying her mind for a bit.

"Oh, can I join?" asked the aforementioned fang toothed young man. The big boned boy shrugged and gave a nod, "Sweet!"

They waited for Shikamaru who found it highly frivolous to introduce himself when Sakura already knew him. But Iruka insisted and the boy sighed, "Shikamaru Nara, and I like staring at clouds…"

"If ya like starin' at clouds, join me later, we'll drag some green and then you'll be swimming in 'em,"

The comment struck Tenten's nerves, "Would you shut up? You're SO ANN-O-YIN-G!" flames spewing from her eyes. Kiba laughed and blew her a kiss.

"Kiba, that's enough," Iruka stated firmly, earning a click of the brunet's tongue and a simple "Fine..." from him.

A sighed slipped out of the mouth of the next young man, "About time…" arms crossed and a stern face, "My name is Neji Hyuuga and I have no hobbies whatsoever," he stated simply.

_'What an ass…'_ the aforementioned brunet thought, _'how does Hinata stand this guy?'_

"Shizu Kazami, hobbies; hanging out," the boy yawned, and crossed his arms sleepily.

"Hi Sakura," Hinata waved, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and my hobbies are cooking and baking," humming friendly-like.

Sakura's attention came to a red haired boy, about the blond boy's age.

"I am Gaara. It's nice to see you again," another monotonous toned speaker as Shino and Neji were, "my hobbies include seeing my friends and catching up with them," slinging one arm behind his chair and crossing her left leg over his right, "let's catch up later…"

They waited for Shino as he looked her over cleared his throat, "Shino Aburame… my hobby is taking care of my insects."

Sakura sent him a wave before he resumed staring out the window.

Clapping her make-up kit shut with 3 fingers and giggled, "Sakura! I've missed you sweetie!" chimed the platinum blond girl, "Ino Yamanaka at your service! My hobbies are taking care of my mom's flower shoppe and shopping and talking to friends! Come over to my house anytime, we can catch up okay? Kiss kiss!" she winked and stuffed her makeup in her purse.

Sakura nodded and turned to a boy with teal colored hair, "My name is Suigetsu Hozuki and I like swords and sharpening blades and drinking water," holding up a bottle of spring water, he downed it in one gulp it looked like and sighed refreshingly.

Kiba's eye twitched. Drinking water was a hobby?

"Nice to meet you," she bowed and then became somewhat apprehensive. Her gaze fell upon the blond boy, whose demeanor sprouted ambiguity and curiosity.

Realizing his existence became an important matter in the classroom, he slouched in his chair and placed both arms behind him, "You can call me," glancing down and sniffling before giving her his attention again with a sideways cock of his head, "Naruto Uzumaki…" the name stated smoothly as the words slithered from his lips. Placing a tooth pick in his mouth, "My hobbies… working out, playing a few sports, origami and shikigami. Watering and planting flowers and plants, mostly roses..." he flexed his forearms, causing the colours of the roses to pop out a bit more.

That last one caught them all by surprise. There were a few laughs while the others remained mystified and muddled.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I hope we can be friends," giving him a curtsy. He shrugged before turning back to Iruka.

Kiba cocked his eyebrow, "What's shikigami?" turning towards Hinata.

The mistress leaned in and whispered, "Well... it's where the user has the ability of infusing life to paper, in a way."

The hound found himself somewhat muddled and shrugged, glancing back at Naruto as a thought seemed to be processing through his head, at least before it vanished as Iruka cloared his throat.

"Okay, now that we're fully acquainted… which took less than five minutes…" he paused and grit his teeth, "May I please reiterate that you put your shirts on gentlemen? You can flaunt your bodies and piercings later during Gym or Lunch hour!"

Kiba and Gaara groaned. Sakura stole a peek at Naruto. Though his face showed nothing she noted the heavy clench of his fist with a slight curling of his lips before complying after he inhaled a few breaths.

He shed his out layer and opened up his kit sack, spreading the hole wide to pull the shirt through. The curious rosette stared like no tomorrow. He possessed some of the bronzed skin she'd ever seen. She found it almost beautiful and picturesque.

Pulling his arms through the sleeves, which threatening to rip and tear, the buttons now forced, stressing the fabric to new limits, he robed himself again.

Checking his wrist watch and opening his book, Iruka glanced at the other two who had done as he'd requested, "Please open your books so we may begin, please…"

* * *

><p>§ - {} - §<p>

* * *

><p>As the bell rang and the class flooded out to their next destination, Tenten rose as Sakura passed her and gripped the pinkette's arm, startling her.<p>

With a slight gasp, the girl was lead from the classroom and into the corner of the door out in the hall, "Tenten! What's wrong!"

The brunette peeked around the corner and sighed, "Sakura, did you really mean it?"

Muddled, the rosette took a moment to regurgitate her earlier words, though nothing came, "mean what?"

"I mean," glancing behind her to make sure he wasn't there and then turned back, "being friends with Naruto," he voice seemed to shudder on it's own.

"Well of course Tenten," pushing the girl away so she could move, "why wouldn't I offer to be friends with him?"

Noting how ignorant Sakura was, Tenten resisted the urge to spill the beans about the aforementioned blond, "just promise me you won't go near him okay? Never ever go near Naruto or even try to spark conversation with him…" insistent with her friend.

"But why Tenten? I mean," she looked at the blond, who inhaled deeply, causing his shirt to rip down, 3 buttons zooming off somewhere unknown. A look of relief spread across his face. The shirt now hanging on for dear life by, now, only 1 button, "he has his quirks, but I'm sure he's a nice guy. Don't be so quick to judge," pulling the brunette along. She gave Naruto a friendly 'Hello' as they passed him in the hallway.

When they were far enough from him the brunette pulled back, forcing Sakura around, "Just please don't, okay? Don't even give him a second thought… at all," she implored!

Sakura ignored the comment and pulled Tenten back before heading to class.

* * *

><p>§ - {} - §<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AU: Yes, I'm back, and I must say... IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK, BABY! After a long hiatus from this website and my goal at practicing artwork I've finally updated with a new story.<strong>_

_What about your other stories?_

~_As of now I'll be editing them and making them better, while drawing and keeping this story running. So much multi-tasking… *Dizzy eyes* not to mention I'll be going to college now so… let's hope the updates continue from here on out._

Reviews would be great. But if you're going to be an _**asshole**_ about it, then don't say anything at all, please. You may use constructive criticism if you wish, but other than that I suggest you keep your fingers from the premises that is your keyboard.

Thank you, Danke, Спасибо, Merci, Takk, Gracias, Grazie, Kiitos, Salamat

P.S. If I missed anything or if any of the words don't make sense. Tell me where and I'll fix it. Please don't be a smart ass about it either if there is, please...


	2. Prayer

-Second Installment

Chapter Summary: As her day of introduction continues and ends as Sakura learns more about her friends than she'd ever known before. Though even with Tenten's warnings, she still pursues to befriend the blond boy; Naruto while trying to cope with her own, inner feelings.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**~ Chapter Two: Prayer ~**_

* * *

><p>§ - {} - §<p>

* * *

><p>"Drásűtvik, scholoüsk balladva koti-" the words rolled from his mouth as he paced around the room, "Repeat."<p>

A chorus of voices synonymously erupted, "Drásűtvik, scholoűsk balladva koti-"

"Excellent," crinkling his eye and pacing around the room once more, his slicked, silver hair glinting somewhat in the morning sunlight beaming through the windows, "would anyone care to speak up?" gesturing around, some of them finding it odd that he wore a breathing mask to cover his face… but yet his appearance sharper than a tak. Glancing in the back corner of the room he pointed, "you, Sakura," pulling her name out of the imaginary top hat whimsy, he gestured her to rise and nodded.

Obeying willfully, she rose as the words flew out of Kakashi's mouth, "Drásűtvik, scholoűsk balladva koti fa dótmina Kakashi-sensei, claysht schoűshla balladva cmág?" his fingers flitted about to her, as she glanced in the upper right hand corner and opened her mouth;

"Scholoűshk balladva… koti fa grabit'yu Cakura Haruno. Löt cmág Ciliar dolsheva dramino tat Kakashi-cencei-vot," the words flew out of her mouth, Kakashi's ears perking up, his brain translating it automatically. The largest eye crinkle she'd seen yet beamed and brightened the room, just as much as the sun had.

He nodded, "Ahh, Spűt'yela Dadmágosh! Very good, excellent pronunciation! It's nice to meet you too!" with hearty laugh and a wave he motioned her to seat herself.

Sakura curtsied before doing so firmly as he continued his lesson.

He stopped pacing and faced them dramatically, the muscles of his face calm and relaxed, "there is an astounding correlation between introducing oneself between two languages; as Sakura had precisely elicited," clearing his throat, the insane looking man glanced to the right and paced farther left, "reiterating; how we differentiate between the two languages is equal to - and - how we absorb the words, which varies extensively to each person. But we'll cover more on that topic much later!" without another word, he placed his hands together, his timing spot on as the bell rattled their ears, "Have a great day, and welcome back Sakura," throwing his hand at her to gesture her a good day, she smiled back and exited the classroom.

"Urgh…" with a groan and the rubbing of his temples, "HOW do you do it?"

Sakura angled her head in confusion before the question got the better of her, "How do I do what, Kiba?"

"Arrghhhh, speak! I don't know what any of this crap means, it's like it's foreign or something!"

Tenten leaned in, "Brilliant deduction Einstein, what now; is an elaboration of your idiocy next?"

Baring his teeth at her, Sakura stepped in between the two, "I'll help you later okay Kiba? But for now, let's just hurry up and move on. I'm getting really hungry… all I ingested this morning was stall cereal," clutching her stomach she took his hand gently before, and with his - actually Tenten's - guidance they reached Mathematics.

Upon entering, there was a man, his head almost turbaned in a black bandana with a scowling demeanor radiating off him. A sour look seeming to intensify as students filled the room. As the last person seated, he stood from his chair, clothed in a long black trench coat and suit, complete with tie, he slammed the door and confronted them, his eyes reaching into their very souls as it seemed, "Alright maggots…" voice stern like that of an army-drill sergeant, "I'm here to teach you mathematics, you'll learn it, write it, contemplate and speak it fluently. But I have rules," glancing at them, "Don't piss, don't whine, just learn! Any bullshit and it'll cost you twenty pushups, any more bullshit," glancing at Kiba for some reason, "it's too the office… and if it continues after that point;" out of nowhere grabbing a thick baseball bat and, using only his bare hands - the sound of splintering wood echoed, "It's explanatory from my friend Mr. Bat here… any questions?" tossing the broken sports utensil into the corner of the room before shoving his hands in his pockets.

A hand raised, resulting in expeditious acknowledgment the way Ibiki's head snapped in the direction accented with a snarl, "Didn't you already go over that on the first day of school?"

The man scoffed, "don't see you a new face in the room?" his finger shot out at Sakura, startling her severely! "I enforce the rules, you learn, and as for you… GIVE ME TWENTY!" he - literally - spat!

With a shiver and a salute, "YES SIR," the student complied with the request… not like he had much of a choice while Ibiki stood there barking in his ear about the Gakuen Den code of conduct followed by a glance at Sakura.

"Welcome to Hell Missy," the corners of his mouth stressing as a sadistic smile creased his lips. She, however, somehow gained enough courage and only retorted with a look of determination, refusing to be undermined by his intense facial remarks, somewhat taking him by surprise.

As the minutes passed, her continuous ability to absorb the information and various, head-splitting, ear-aching formulas and retort with the correct answer nearly flipped Ibiki's bandana! A few students nearly expressed their cowering as he berated her with math problems. Though somehow, she seemed to obtain the correct answer every time!

Finally, class ended as the trench-coat clad man calmed down and fell out of his arithmetic rage, "alright… get out of here… you all make me sick… except for you Missy," turning towards Sakura and saluting her, "I stand corrected… go enjoy your lunch," without another word and nearly booting them out of his classroom with his size 16 foot, they obeyed their orders and scattered, except for a few who did not fear Ibiki... like the blond boy for example. The school emptied as students flooded out of the doors.

Sakura strolled easily out, despite how crowded the line to the outside world had expeditiously become. There were advantages to being her size - 5'4" to be precise - that could allow her to wiggle through tight places while unlike Kiba or, namely, Naruto - whom she had no idea the whereabouts of - it usually took them a drastically long amount of time squeezing through all the shoulders and hips… literally. Glancing back, she noted Kiba pushing his way through the crowd, not giving a damn whether he knocked one dude or two over.

"Sakura!" the Inuzuka called out, a flash of his fangs following by knocking over of one of the students, "there's my favourite little geek," cuddling up to her and scooping her in his arms with a purr!

"I'm not a geek Kiba!" hollering in his ear, gaining a cringe but a drolly grin that just tugged at the corners of his fuzzy mouth.

"Oh yes chu are!"

"No I'm not!"

"OH YES CHU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

His voiced cracked, "OH YES CHU R, MMHMMM," twitching his nose in an amusing fashion. Sakura had none of it however, smacking him on the head, a chuckle slipped from his lips, "aw c'mon Sakky-babe, I'm jus' dickin' ya," somehow that sentence caught both of their attention as Kiba gained both a blush and a blazing scowl from the pinkette, "Uhhh... you'z 'da cutie-patootiest geeky I've eva' seen!" with a sticking out of his tongue, the gesture assuring her he was only joking. "Notta mention 'da shortest." Grin spreading ear-to-ear, either way, said doggy gained no happy grin, "A'ight, so we gonna meet up wit' Chouji'n 'da otha's for some munchies, coo'?"

"Oh… Choji wanted to do that today?"

Rolling his eyes, "Whaddya think, the dude's brain's prop'ly made o' BBQ he thinks so much about it… whaddya say?"

Sakura giggled, Choji being the big eater he was and nodded, "now can you set me down?"

"Nope," the word fell onto her cheek. Before she could protest, however, said idiot went into ninja mode and jumped off the monument… then, pumping chakra into his legs they glided on beautiful blue chakra waves down the face of the Godaime Hokage, - known specifically as Tsunade, who had set aside her Kage duties to continue being principal while the counsel filled in for her - the gleeful and joyous literal howling of his voice collaborating with her screams of terror!

"KIBA! YOU IDIOT!" agonizing his ultra sensitive ears. He was sure he'd not be able to hear for a month or two, but he didn't care! The brunet laughed and howled all the way down to the bottom before jumping at the last minute, performing a double axle back flip, landing perfectly on his feet and blazing through the streets like a lightning bolt on fire!

It was sensible enough for her to imply that Kiba was one of the fastest runners she'd ever seen, next to Lee, who in the midst of all of his Taijutsu training, even had severe difficulties keeping up with the lightning-born Inuzuka. Even despite his bulk and muscle, it didn't take Kiba long to pick up a dust cloud and fire in his wake. Bolting from one house to another in a free-style run, flipping of polls and scaling walls and without another thought from his passenger, Kiba landed in front of the barbecue restaurant.

"DING!" chiming as they landed, "Thank you for flying air Kiba, please check the contents of your luggage before disembarking as they may have shifted during the flight, also please note that any carry-on's you may have brought on board might have been lost or discarded during take off, thank you and have a nice day!," a cheeky grin crossing his face as he set the petrified blossom on solid ground.

Least to say, her stomach felt queasy and she smacked him one after; leaving a red hand print on his chest and almost knocking the wind out of him. An inquiry of whether or not she worked-out slipping out of his mouth.

"No, I don't, and DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN," her eyes blazing with fury! She was sure she'd have at least obtained a new fear of heights because of his dare-devilish stunts and tricks.

Though, he seemed not to understand her, jamming his pinky in his ear, "whaddya say? I can't hear you?" the endless ringing cutting off his hearing from Sakura's screams. He cringed somewhat in the midst of his dilemma as he could really say that; it hurt!

Without a second thought, the - now deaf - Inuzuka and cherry blossom teetered into the restaurant and located their party members at the far end of the establishment.

"Sakura! Hi!" Ino waved, "c'mon sit down! And Choji, STOP EATING IT ALL," hissing at the big boy, who only retorted in a whine.

Both sat down, Kiba still endeavoring to regain his hearing back, pulling out ear medicine, "Hey, kin I lay on yo' lap, I needa put 'dis in…" turning to Sakura, who blushed and scowled at him.

"You should suffer for what you did…" crossing her arms and huffing at him… not like he heard anyway before she gestured him to do so, receiving a 'thank you' in return.

With his face emotionally deprived, but still curious however, "What did he do?" Gaara piped up.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Just as I exited the building, this twit here scooped me up, jumped off the monuments and skid down them… I nearly had a heart attack..."

Kiba, who had somewhat regained his hearing caught the comment, "HA! C'mon, sa'll in good fun ain't it?"

She laid a - Somewhat light - smack on his cheek for that, satisfaction upon hearing the 'ow', though he resumed his bright smile while allowing the liquid ointment to, slowly but surely, seep into his ear canal.

Tenten shook her head as a sigh escaped her lips and she glanced at Choji, aching for another slice of barbecue.

Conversing as more until food was brought too cook and they began eating, Shikamaru being the first to note how much of a big eater Sakura was being, one riblet after another! The way she forced the food down her throat rivaled even Choji's voracious appetite.

"Slow down Sakura," Neji cringed, "you'll choke if you keep that up,"

"When you eat stale cereal for breakfast you come and tell me that you wouldn't shove down a couple riblets…"

"A couple is okay, but not twenty at once!" he reasoned throwing his arms at her. With only a groan and a gulp of her soda she continued splurging until she was satisfied.

"Daaayum, yaw ate a lot! I wuz gunna carry ya back ta school, but dayum... I guess you'z gotzta walk it off now, gurl!" laughed the Inuzuka as he finished off his own meal, though Hinata noted that he still had some left.

"Kiba… aren't you going to eat the rest?" the Hyuuga mistress piped up.

"Eh, can't go to a barbecue without taking some home to my dog, can I?" with a grin he stuffed some slices away in a paper bag and folded it shut "I mean… Akamaru loves 'dis shit so much, he'll gripe and groan until he gets his fill. So imma just take some'a what I got here home with me and feed 'em this for dinner tonight," noting his grin fading somewhat into a mature smile.

Even though he was an idiot as anyone could tell, Kiba Inuzuka had the softest spot for animals, as he should have. His sister was a full-time veterinarian and his mother a wolf tamer, having her own wolf as her partner; just as Akamaru was Kiba's.

"Cause y'know…" he continued, putting the meal saved for his doggy at home away in his backpack, "I don't think I'd be much of a fair owner if I didn' give my bestest buddy some of the spoils in life, now would I?" a genuine smile tugging at his lips as the mature one faded, "animals are awesome, they should have teh right to eat good too," was his last comment.

Finding this the reasonable moment as Hinata seemed to have sparked the fuse, "You know Kiba, Hinata really likes animals too," the pinkette gestured as the blue haired Hyuuga jumped!

Kiba focused his gaze at her as she waved her hands about, "Well… I like the fuzzy ones! I-I mean I… I," with words failing to escape her lips, her face burning bright red she hummed nervously and twiddled with her fingers in the natural way she usually did.

"You like animals too Hinata?" the question flowing out, only to gain a positive reply, "hey, cool!"

"and she would, like, love totally love to go out with you and Akamaru to the doggy park, right Hinata?" Ino smiled, winking at the mistress.

"You guys… I,"

"Heeeeyyyy, awesome! Akamaru and I go there every weekend!" the brunet convulsed with joy, "I'll pick ya up and take you there, he'll be really happy to see you too!" sporting two thumbs up and a flash of his toothy grin, growing evermore infamous every time he wore it seeing that the facial feature seemed to be contagious.

Flabbergasted at her friends for doing what they did, though thankful, the pale-orbed heiress only folded her hands in her lap and sighed, "okay…" was her only reply as a blush tickled her cheeks, bleeding down into her neck and nearly killing her from embarrassment.

Laughing in sync, the group paid their fair share of the meal, though Sakura seeming to feel guilty about it, wishing she'd had the money. Kiba paid for hers and implied that they'd planned on gathering for lunch for the sake of her anyway, so it didn't matter.

It didn't sit very well with Sakura though, endeavouring to protest, "But, but, but!"

"Don't worry about it Sakura," Lee sighed, jogging in place for the time being, "it was something we had to do, we thought it'd be benevolent decision to treat you to lunch!"

Shikamaru agreed and turned to her, "Yeah, besides Sakura, you'd been gone for three months," shoving his hands in his pockets, they all nodded in sync.

The rosette, with a loss of words, accepted their benevolence even though she really didn't want to. She watched as they began to walk off back to school and pursued them.

Kiba glanced passed his shoulder, "C'mon Sakura! Don't want me to carry you again do you?" laughing, only to receive the blunt end of Tenten's wrist. Sakura sped up as they made their way down the main street. Just as Sakura had caught up with them, she noted from her peripheral vision a quick flash of blond, just as they passed Ichiraku's ramen stand. She immediately halted and adverted her attention to the establishment.

"Thanks, come again!" the voice of Teuchi and the giggling of Ayame in the background caught by her ears as the person seated in the middle chair sauntered out from beneath the curtain. As if he had sensed her presence, angling his head down at her, an apathetic line creasing his lips he tossed his kit sack over his shoulder and slid his right hand into his pocket.

"Oh… Naruto, hello," the rosette greeted in a friendly tone, "did you enjoy your lunch?"

Noting the way the toothpick penetrating from his mouth swerved from side to side, she guessed it was his cool way of implying the obvious.

"That's good, I've heard a lot about Ichiraku's too to be honest, a lot of critics often praise Teuchi for his recipes." with that said, and a light blush grabbing her cheeks, she made a proposal, "Would you like to walk back to school with me?"

A simple shrug of his shoulders was all she needed before she joined him. Guessing he wasn't much of the loquacious individual as Kiba was, she struck up conversation as much as she could without endeavouring to annoy him... hopefully. As they began the climb back up to the school, she glanced at his arms, her eyes tracing his tattoos.

"Those are very beautiful… I've never seen a boy with roses on his arms before," the comment caught his attention, the way his head seemed to angle in her direction slightly. Having located a most opportunistic chance to communicate with him, she engaged the topic further, "were you tattooed at the parlor in west here in town?"

A simple shake of his head made her wonder if his voice was a one time thing only, "then who was the artist?"

Leisurely strolling up the steps, Sakura panting, trying to keep up with him. Angling his head at her again as they reached the final step, Sakura huffing slightly… glancing up to him and his calm demeanor. He wasn't even phased by the canyon of steps they'd just crossed.

He turned to her and held out his hand to help her up the last step. A magnanimous gesture in which she took gently, levering her up one more and giving her time to rest for a moment as a gracious 'thank you so much' flowed from her lips. Even despite him not replying his nose twitched, making his whiskers wiggle idyllically. She nearly squeed, nothing the simple gesture to be adorable... only she didn't have the breath...

A few moments after she somewhat regained her composure and turned to him. Just as he was about to answer her last question his sentence was cut off from another voice, slicing the distance between them in half!

Glancing in the direction of the school, Tenten waved her over, however approaching warily up to them.

"What Tenten?"

Regaining herself she grabbed Sakura by the arm, "we're going to be late if you don't hurry up. Gai-sensei's keen on being punctual… c'mon," taking her friend by the wrist and dragging her away from Naruto.

As they left his vision, he glanced up at the large clock and took a deep breath with a slight clenching of his jaw.

They entered the building as Tenten led the way to the gymnasium, located behind the school, jogging down the hill connecting both buildings. Before going inside though, she turned to Sakura and placed her hands on her hips, "What did I tell you?" somewhat annoyed.

"Tenten… aren't we going to be late?"

Sighing, dragging her palm down her face, "No… I just made it up as an excuse to get you away from Naruto…"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Tenten…" the pinkette folded her hands, "what's so wrong with Naruto that makes you want to keep me away from him? He looks like a sweet-heart..."

"At first glance maybe but..." scanning her memory bank for a quick sentence, "it's… just complicated to explain… I don't really want to give you the details…"

"…Is he one of those boys?" thinking back to her father, "you know… the _'players'_?" loathing the word and the people whom the title fit…

She sighed, "No… he's not… or at least not to my knowledge, but still," the double-bun haired girl thought the next words over carefully, "just promise me… promise me you won't go near him, okay?"

Silence fell upon them as the moment seemed to fall like a feather, "You know I can't do that Tenten…" speaking softly, "I can't, I won't deny anyone friendship because of a flaw they might possess… none of us are prefect… and you're making him out to be… an animal or a demon or something… that should have no such rights..."

Before Tenten could retort, her sentence was cut off and interrupted as footsteps bounced off the walls of the hallway - leading outside - in an echo that grabbed their attention. Naruto strolled up to the entrance - Sakura waving at him - of the door and opened it gently before walking inside, not even uttering the slightest word to them nor interfering with their conversation.

As the door shut, Sakura smiled at Tenten, before opening the portal again and allowing her through with a gesture of her hand. Without another word, the brunette walked through with Sakura not far behind.

* * *

><p>§ - {} - §<p>

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY!" with a youthful thrust and a striking pose, he flashed a grin that nearly blinded them, "GET YOUR JOGGING SHOES ON, BECAUSE WE'RE RUNNING TODAY!"<p>

Lee quivered all over before saluting his sensei, "SIR YES SIR!" a stream of youthful tears cascading powerfully down his cheeks before dashing off to circle the track!

"THAT'S MY STUDENT!" Gai cheered throwing a thumbs up at the blazing bowl cut-haired teenager before turning back to the others, "Ah Sakura, hello there!" the bushy eyebrowed man greeted enthusiastically, "Welcome to Gym class! You'll need to change first before you begin any strenuous activities though. Ino will show you to the girl's locker room;" glancing at the platinum blond "if you please," flashing her a grin, she complied to his request and took the pinkette's wrist.

"Come on Sakura, follow me," shuffling into the main gym and up a case of stairs to their immediate right as they entered, "here's the locker room for the girls, the boys are on the other side of us, so don't worry. No one can see you in here," gesturing to the bleachers in the room, Sakura having a hard time breathing as the room was very stuffy with shower vapor and heat.

Ino opened up her bag and pulled out a uniform for Sakura, "Here are your clothes for this class. You'll have to put them on before you can participate," laying them out for Sakura as she turned to the locker before her, "this is my locker; but we can share. I don't mind! Anyway, I'll see you outside okay? Now hurry up!" and with that she ran out the door!

Sakura stared grotesquely at her uniform, seeing it as a faintly stained green t-shirt and black white-washed spandex shorts. The moment she put them on, the pinkette felt nearly naked. The shorts were tight and the elastic was less that uncomfortable while the worn out shirt smelt a little old...

She hoped racket sports were in the curriculum at the least before exiting the locker room and going outside.

Outside, she clearly observed them as they huffed around the track. One thing she also noted was the fact that even Gai was out there participating! Not sure of what she should do, Sakura just began jogging at a fixed pace along the white lines of the dirt track, noting Kiba up ahead, ripping up the chalk lines in a neck-to-neck speed race against Lee, Gai-sensei not to far behind them, yelling at both of them in the name of youth! Along the track, Hinata and Shino coming up behind her, Sakura took her chance and merged with them, being welcomed as a jogging buddy with open arms!

"Wow, look at Kiba go Hinata," Sakura huffed along the way as the two in the distance rounded the 4th corner of the track, coming in quickly as the three moved out of the way and waited for the road runners to pass, pursued by Gai's whistle blasting in their ears.

"Oh… Kiba's sure to go deaf again with that whistle," Hinata sighed while Shino sped up to leave them alone to do their girl talk.

Hinata and Sakura switched positions on the track, so that Sakura was on the outer rim near the grassy field.

"So are you excited about your doggy date with Kiba, Hinata?" the pinkette huffed.

"Kind of…" a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead...

"Well at least you have something to do this weekend! It's sure to be fun, don't you think?" leaving the blue-haired girl to dwell on her own thoughts, they continued jogging at an easy pace. Sakura, though noticed Naruto across the track from them, jogging with his shirt off. As her face brightened like a cherry red tomato, she tripped and fell in the grass, humility and embarrassment wavering over her as Hinata laughed! She got up and began jogging at her pace again until Gai had announced the last 10 minutes of class to be free-time.

With Kiba and Lee nearly passed out in the field from overexerting themselves too much; having been a close race even though Kiba had still reigned champion, it only seemed to fuel Lee's fire into beating him in one day. As the Inu stood up, having recuperated he called out to the other boys and offered up to toss the ol' pigskin around to pass the time by. A _foreign game_ that had only, but recently, been admitted to the school. It was somewhat like Futball, only, what was weird, was that they didn't use their legs to propelt he ball, and they could run with it! Neji, Shino and Shikamaru excused themselves of the game, despite Kiba's taunts while Gaara seemed alright with passing the time by and joined the group.

"Hmm… we short on peeps 'ere…" scanning the field for another player, his eye fell upon Naruto, sitting on the bench cooling off. He strolled over tossing the football in the air as Naruto met his gaze, eyes still shielded by his sunglasses, "Sup? 'Dem iz some cool tats man," complimenting the blond on his body art before making the proposal, "Wanna throw a lil' pig skin 'round 'n' see where 'da wind takes it?"

Across from them, Sakura seemed to eyeball them both inconsistently while Ino teased Hinata about nearly spurting blood all over the dirt when Kiba took his tops off and accidentally threw his hoodie at her. He apologized, but she seemed to fine with it and held onto the discarded clothing while he'd tucked his tank top behind his pants to use as a sweat rag if needed.

"Hey there forehead," Ino chimed in and leaned in, "looking at the catch of the day, see anything you like?" bartering with the pinkette, gesturing towards the two men across from them, "The brunet's **_cheap_** because he's taken," her voice louder so Tenten could over-hear, the bunned girl nearly _busting_ a gut in the background from Kiba being cheaply bartered. Ino's light sapphire eyes then focused on the blond man, dimming her voice to only a pitch Sakura could hear, "But it'll cost ya a _little_ extra for the blond... for various reasons concerning **quality** and the amount of... "**quantity**"." a dirty giggle slithering out.

The pinkette shuddered and snapped her head at Ino, "I'm learning my anatomy Ino, don't be ridiculous!" the excuse floated for a moment before Ino smudged dirt on it, having been in Sakura's anatomy class last year, but decided to play along.

"Ahhh, I see I see... notice anything "anatomical" you like?" teasing with a nudge of her elbow, blood rushing to Sakura's cheeks in such a way she appeared as the colour of a light rose, "C'mon, Sakuraaaaa," swaying her shoulders right and left, "What's your favourite part of the male anatomy?" her voice sparkling, "Maybe the pecs... possibly the abs, that _**r**_ipped the back... the thighs... or maybe the arms and neck," hissing in Sakura's ear before her one uncovered eye shifted, "or maybe the manliest part of a man that makes him **_a man_** perhaps?" an edge hinted in the last few words before reverting her attention back to Hinata, whom Tenten was already teasing for the hilarity of it, and the humility said girl received.

Sakura puffed out her lower lip, a spot of blood having trickled down her nose from the thoughts Ino had mercilessly and quite professionally painted in her mind. She nibbled on said lip trying to focus more before taking another glance at the two boys. Naruto seemed to have complied with Kiba's offer and joined Gaara and Lee with and a bunch of other boys who had joined in the group to play - noting Suigetsu and Sasuke having joined up - the raven haired boy taking a moment to rest get away from the cherry-tomato haired fangirl of who was his girlfriend.

All of them spread out and tossed the ball back and forth as Tenten and Ino ensued with teasing Hinata about Kiba, going into extreme detail with her and the occasional vulgar question and remark.

Sakura, however, seemed to be in somewhat of a trance concerning the blond. The Kyuubi tattoo on his back and the others bending at will to his animated forme. It was almost interesting to watch the way the formes of his muscles altered depending on the pose from catching the ball to throwing it.

It was odd though, last year in her anatomy class she'd memorized the entire chart, and now seeing it in motion, she could name every single muscle being used to throw, catch and twist his figure.

Her "research" seemed too in-depth as she missed the 'Heads up, Sakura!' Kiba shouted from afar. Leisurely looking up, her eyes met the ball aiming perfectly between her eyes. She had no time to move and embraced herself for impact!

...

Only thing… where was it? Regaining her original forme after folding like an origami flower, she found herself in the presence of something big; a foreboding sensation giving her hives. Glancing up at the tall and imposing figure, Naruto had caught the ball just before impact as she came nose to nose with said tool.

"…You okay?" he spoke, nonchalant and calm, his eyes checking her over to make sure.

"A little startled… but otherwise I'm okay…" glancing in Kiba's direction as he darted over and apologized immediately!

"Eyy, sorry sorry sorry 'bout 'dat Sakkz, my bad! It kinda... eh, took an unwanted curve when I threw it," he scratched the back of his head and then turned to Naruto, "_Nice_ save 'doh Naru-dawg! Haha! 'Dat shit was off 'I'd heaz!"

Naruto took the ball and tossed it up in the air before catching it with the opposing arm - being his left hand. The bell rang as each of them strolled into their designated locker rooms. Sakura, feeling somewhat uncomfortable being around so many girls… namely the ones with bigger chest sizes. The way their voloptuous puppies bounced and shifted as they giggled while getting dressed, gave her the reaction to hide her own. Noting Hinata's, even if the Hyuuga covered herself slightly, the presence of her god-given breasts and her touchable thighs gave Sakura a feeling of inadequecy, same to the other females in the room.

Noting how small her chest size was... she wasn't very big around any of the curves either, maybe a few here and there but in no way did she match Hinata's beautiful and magnificent natural forme. Quickly dressing herself, her make-up running from the shower vapour in the locker room she exited the gym, ignoring the ruckus in the boy's locker room, and made her way down the hall and continued out the door, though her next class seemed nonexistent to her. She scanned the area, far from the courtyard, a hills' walk away, as the track field was centered on a cliff with a fence built into a concrete barrier traversing up the hill and around the school.

"Oh… Sakura, you ran out so quickly!" huffing up the hill "Hold on, your make-up's running!" Ino appeared out of nowhere, giving her a shock! "Let's fix that, shall we? Hold still!" using a rag to clean off the smudged cosmetics and reapplying them with a gentler, more professional hand, "Just hold still a bit more while I apply a bit of eye liner okay?"

Sakura obeyed, and after Ino revealed the finished results, "Much better!" exclaiming as she flipped open her hand-held mirror to show Sakura. Noting how smooth her skin looked, the texture softer than the last time she'd had them on. Her lips glossed over and lush, cheeks blusher, the slight eye liner punctuating her emerald eyes as lashes fluttering with each blink.

"Oh wow… Ino you're so good at this," the rosette took in her appearance, flitting about joyously again!

Ino blew her knuckles off and polished them with her shirt before putting her make-up kit and mirror away, "No problem Sakura!" preened the platinum blonde, "Now come on, let's show you to your next class and then we're done for the day… after Anko's," the name of the woman sent shudders up and down Sakura's spine...

The next class, to say the least seemed to spark Sakura's creativity with machines and mirrors, Asuma walking her through the steps it took to create a mirror using cutting tools, tape and a sandblaster. He deduced that starting her out at a rudimentary level would prove to be useful in the long run.

Nonetheless, it struck her curious of her surrounding friend's projects as she leaned over to glimpse at the others' works. Sasuke seemed fairly encumbered with Karin by his side making a mosaic art piece of a swan spreading it's wings amongst a moon while the rippling waves of a lake reflecting the moon's beams.

Kiba on the other hand went solo with something or another. I looked like it was a disco ball he was working on, judging by the Styrofoam ball and reflecting mirrors he was using while Ino, Tenten and Hinata got together in a little girl group as they blasted and heated something of ambiguous nature. 'Maybe it's glass?' she surmised, leaning in trying to get a better look until Neji's and Shino's molding and mending of a metal-like object caught her wandering eye.

Shikamaru though, seemed busy on his own accord with just a mirror, being too lazy to do anything else remotely difficult, strenuous or time-consuming.

She scanned the room, hoping to search for Naruto and his creation, finding the blond near the corner of the room... folding paper?

_'That's... is that Origami?'_ glancing at Asuma who seemed not to have a problem with it, so long as the blond was preoccupied with something artistic and creative as he molded a glass figured of a nightingale for his wife, Kurenai. Noting and in the back the works of a crib in progress. Nonetheless, origami?

Sakura hopped up from her position, ensuring that Tenten wasn't looking and shuffled off to seat herself next to Naruto and his interesting creations. As if her presence had been sensed from far away as usual, he glanced up, watching as she bowed before sitting down and observed him work. She noticed many colours of paper in neattly crumpled balls with stem-like paper sticking out of them.

"May I inquire what you're making?" the question, somehow bluntly slipping from her mouth, apologizing for it after. He shrugged as he folded a stem-like piece before attaching a bulb of some sort to it and locking it in place with a sharp-fold. The bulb seemed to be a Victorian rose pink, while the stem; a lime, leafy green. Sitting up straight and looked up at her, raising the work before her eyes and flicking it to the left a few times.

She watched in amazement as the paper morphed and folded out into a rose. It was like watching magic unfold with paper the way his wrist flicked out another one, and then another one! After several of them he'd made a complete bouquet of origami roses before hunching over with his arms on the wooden table, observing his work carefully, before to her surprise, he made a difficult hand-sign..

"**Shikigami Art: Morning Rose Blossom**." Clapping his hands together and held them there, inhaled and then began to breath life into the paper flowers; **literally**. A breath of fiery orange chakra expelled from his rough lips in the forme of his own breath. Once the jutsu was completed, Naruto took off his coat and waved her over by finger. Curiously, Sakura hopped over to him as he covered the flowers. Her ear detected the sound of curling paper, and before she knew it, the blond had lifted his black coat from over the flowers. They'd gone into their sleeping states as Sakura watched, baffled as they began to open.

The blond put his coat back on and leaned on the desk, his lower lip puffed out, eyes glancing to see Sakura's reaction. "That…" a glimmer blooming in her eyes, "That was amazing… almost like magic." her comment causing the slow, positive, pivot of his head, "Where did you learn to fold paper like that?"

He shrugged plainly, a word not even slipping from his lips.

"...Do you like roses?" the question floated there for a moment as the blond angled his head slightly at her in a thug-like fashion as he erected his right arm, flexing it by pulling his balled fist towards him, the tattoos on his forearms running up and down puffed out, though rather beautifully. The amount of detailed in them marked them as the work of someone inspired by their beauty.

"…I love roses…" simply put, the words gracefully, though choppy with his somewhat hoarse voice slipped into her ears as if played by a deep, base instrument.

"...As do I, they're truly one of nature's most tender creations as you have to raise them as if they were your own child... I've been told at least." resting her chin on her folded fingers, "From bud to bloom the back breaking work getting them to bloom properly, but in the end it's worth it… to see such magnificence unfold from the petals."

As if she'd struck a topic of interest, the blond young man focused on her completely. Choosing carefully, picking the victorian pink rose up and examining the magnificent creation, of which had come from an unexpected source.

"You used the victorian rose pink as the colour for this one… and a parrot green for the base stem…" she set it back in it's place with the rest of the flower's he'd brought to life, "Where are you going to put them?"

He shrugged, for not even he knew what he'd do with them. A simple 'oh' was her response.

At the front of the room, Asuma glanced at his watch and stretched, "Alright everyone, time to pack up, it's almost time to go!" before stepping outside to light a cigarette while the bell rang. Students shuffled to their last class of the day. As Asuma lit the stick of rolled up tobacco, he glanced to the side to find Naruto had accompanied him as had lit his own roll up. Asuma glanced at the brand the blond was using from the peripheral of his eye, "What kind of light-up are you using? Never seen a brand like that one before."

The blond took a few moments before making his response, "I make my own, but this is filled with the contents of a cigar, really."

Asume nodded, cocking his eyebrows, "You're quite the creative kid there," nudging the blond's arm, "It's nice to smoke with someone who's creative, just don't inhale it." chuckling as the blond managed to squeeze one out himself, the faintest of smiles drawing itself on.

* * *

><p>§ - {} - §<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura headed back to Kakashi's room, only to find a, more, suggestive figure sitting on the desk. That purple hair, those piercing eyes, that snaky grin, clothed in a tan trench coat, no bra and fish net, topping it off with a skirt that tightly hugged her thighs and a pair of tan sandals, Anko Mitarashi sat, awaiting her homeroom class.<p>

"Well-well, if it ain't the pinky girl I've been _ohh, soo-ho-ho _been waiting to finally meet again," her voice hissing as though it were a snakes', "How's you're first day at school been treatin' ya sweetie? Good… bad… just plain ugly... maybe like hell?" thinking for a moment before taking her chance, "Or is there…" gazing into her eyes, "...another interesting subject you've begun to learn about?" Slithering off and proceeding to saunter over,

Sakura found herself a bit intimidated, "It's Tall… has muscles made of tempered steel... a less than charming, ambiguous-natured, rugged faced, thoroughly inked **bad-thing** whose veins are thick with testosterone... and he's got your mind wandering in circle_**s**_." The woman's deep lavender eyes flashed, meeting the pinkette face-to-face before leaning in to her ear, "Something you're dying to _ta**s**te_ maybe?" the way she'd implied the elongated word sent tingles up her spine.

"…W-what?"

Throwing her arms up in the air; defeated, "BAH, I tried… pfft, whatever!" leaning away from her quicker than the eye could catch, rubbing her shoulders, "Anyway, welcome to home room pinky. Here, you can basically do your homework and whatever else you wanna do… hell, so long as you and your little friends are preoccupied I don't give a damn…" she hopped back on the desk, taking a seductive pose, "Just no sex please… that's an after school activity _**only**_, thank you… and make sure you clean teh tables OFF! It's bad enough I see CU**_M_** stains on the couches and floors in the teachers' lounge and around the school every **friggin'** day!" after her emphasis, and with a bright smile at the flabbergasted and nearly blush bruised face girl before her, students began flooding in again.

The class room, unlike ones previous to it, looked like the classrooms at the academy in the village where Iruka first taught - or to be precise it resembled a lecture hall. Some of the Jonin ninja in the village had taken time out of their normal lives in order to give aid to pursuing students and offer more education… to learn much more than they'd already know. Being a yearly voluntary event, Mitarashi, Anko just so happened - as she'd put it - to sign her name on the dotted line "accidentally", thinking it was a girl's play, men slaves club or something around that line…

"Okay… lemme see here… Kiddies of the Top Row; **Lazy Ass**, the **Big Boned Kid** and the **Beauty Queen** - Check! Next row full of the Gizzards; **Bug-Boy**, **Twiddly Fingers** and '**'Da Dawg**'," Anko stuck her tongue out receiving a thumbs up and grin from Kiba, "Check! Below, the Weirdo's from Nowhere; **Bushy Brows. Jr**, **Hamburger Buns** and **Shampoo Boy** -"

Anko chuckling at her own jokes, "then we got the Freaky Hawks; **Chilly Pepper**, the **Super Soaker** and the **Pretty Boy** in one row - Check!" flicking her pen off the list she glanced around, "Lesse… who'd I… oh yeaaaahhhh… the buff guy, almost didn't see ya buddy" glancing at Naruto and checking him off, who held no response whatsoever other than slouching in his seat… though he did wiggle his nose a bit, "Aww, ain't he cute? Well, why don't you meet your new girlfriend huh? C'mon over here **Pinky**, say hello to your new husband, **Mr. Buff-Inky-Whiskers** over here!" glancing at Sakura, motioning her to the table on the bottom right with a notion of her head.

"Me?" pointing to herself, the woman placed her hands on her hips.

"You see any other pinky in here?" the cock of her eyebrow and the sinister smile that crossed her lips gave the obvious away as Sakura shuffled to her desk next to the muscular blond, "_And_ _finally_, the **Sandyman**," checking off Gaara and then glancing as Sakura seated herself.

"Aw… ain't that friggin' cute?" observing as the blond twitched his nose slightly, "Now now, don't have kids _yet_ you two… momma Anko ain't ready for the Grandma title just yet... so wear some rubber there blondy," winking and then chuckling the moment Sakura hid herself before tossing the board on the desk behind her, and intertwining her fingers together, "Hmm… seems we're missing, **Bimbo**, **Jockstrap**, **Freaky** and **Moe**…" noting the four empty seats, "Hmm... oh well…" with a shrug of her shoulders, carelessly tossing the clipboard behind her onto the desk, "Alrighty then, well just do your homework and papers and whatever else you wanna do. Any questions, just ask me… maybe I'll answer, maybe I won't." with a smile, they began their work.

The homework for Sakura seemed almost too easy… and this was hardcore senior homework? Not for her apparently, the way she breezed through it without even the clock reaching 5 minutes before she was done with her work.

Shino just happened to glance up from his own work, seeing Sakura completely finished, coloring his skin somewhat green with envy, though he refused to message it to anyone, however.

Anko also complimented Sakura's mental agility and speed giving the tiny girl an impressed nod, _'Damn… she is fast! ...looks like you were right Kakashi...'_

The time passed expeditiously for them, one by one completeing their work. Though, noting that Kiba asked for Sakura's help in a few subjects more than once, they both got through it together though, Kiba, _hopefully_, becoming somewhat smarter. To sum it up, she just about assisted everyone in the class except for Neji, Tenten, Shino and Shikamaru who had little to no trouble with their work.

However, as she assisted Naruto with his work, there were moments when his jaw would clench whenever there was material he'd screw up on. Though they'd gotten through the worksheets just before the bell had rung, releasing them from their shackles for the day.

"Alright ya monsters, get oughta here and I'll see you tomorrow. Don't get in trouble, cause I won't be there to bail your little asses out of jail," glancing up, "_especially_ you Kiba!"

She received a reassured thumbs up toothy grin from the Inuzuka, "Ay, No promises 'doh," he implied as she rolled up a newspaper ready to swat him. Luckily for him before he could be assulted he ran out the door and joined the others!

With loud yawn, Tenten nearly hooking him in the jaw for it; as it was clearly directed into her ear, Kiba sighed, "another day gone… can't wait to get home and feed Akamaru," beaming a grin into the afternoon sun, "So what's everyone doing tonight?"

Ino was the first to reply, "Working at my mom's flower shop, and Tenten, you said last week you'd help me right?" receiving a nod and a smile from the brown haired girl, "great!"

"Choji and I volunteered to help Asuma when he gets home with the baby crib he's making… so we'll be busy," Shikamaru piped up, arms resting behind his head as he walked.

"Was Kurenai going to make dinner for us Shikamaru?" the big boned boy inquired, holding hsi stomach. Shikamaru sighed and shook his.

"My father needs me for something and it's imperative that I answer his call," Shino stated in a hushed voice.

"Hinata and I have business to conduct with the Uchiha's at their estate. We're working on a mutual agreement," his voice hinting the sound of the loathing of said clan's name while Hinata only sighed, her cousin still possessing the proverbial stick up his ass as always...

"I'm going home…" Gaara implied as a cloud of sand formed and he hoped on it, traveling faster than the eye could receive as he waved good-bye; Kiba noting how badass he looked riding that cloud after.

Sakura noted that Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin weren't around oddly… and neither was Naruto. Deciding for herself, nto wanting to impose, "…I think I'll just go home and rest for now. I've had enough excitement for one day as it is, to be honest. But it was fun, and I can't wait to see you all again tomorrow!" and with that, as they descended the staircase, she hugged and waved good-bye to all of them as they split apart for the evening. Though, she soon regretted it, as the moment she'd gotten home to her apartment… there was a loneliness that wavered over her. Setting her bag on the table, she dressed into something more homey, such as her evening gown, loading the washer and emptying the dryer, as much as she detested it. But who else was going to get it done?

After the aforementioned chores were complete, and like she always had, she curled up on the couch and turned on the T.V., hugging her knees and burying her face deep into them. If only just for a moment; she beseeched someone or something to happen, for anyone out there to come and say hello and visit. But alas nothing… wishing she'd at least asked if she could join Ino and Tenten at the Yamanaka flower shoppe. It was too late now though.

As the hour grew late, the shades of yellow, orange, blue, violet and pink slowly faded into an abyss of deep, nocturnal navy as the sky speckled itself with stars, the eve of the new moon taking place. After her bowl of stale cereal for dinner, the pinkette shuffled the bathroom and then to bed and cuddled up to herself, "momma… momma can you hear me?" she began to pray, "momma… please watch over me tonight…" the tears ensuing yet again for the final time, "let me wake up tomorrow so I can see my friends again… please…"

She noted the slamming of her neighbour's door, just one door down. But after that… there's was nothing... "I love you momma… good-night…" and with that, she flicked out the light.

* * *

><p>§ - {} - §<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: Reviews are more than welcome, but only at the expense you choose not to criticize me in a negative way whatsoever, <em><strong>Constructive Criticism<strong>_ is more than welcome. Take it somewhere else. Thank you.


	3. Assurance

_-Third Installment-  
><em>

_Chapter Summary:_ Since her warm and, more than enchanting, inauguration into the school, Sakura finds herself growing closer to her friends again. 3 months alone changes a person it seems. However, somehow and someway she was able to look passed her past and lean towards the future; thoughts and prayers in mind while pursuing a better life.

_**~ Chapter Three - Assurance ~**_

* * *

><p>{ ~ {§} ~ }<p>

* * *

><p>The still-early sunrise beamed elegantly through the windows of the classroom as Kurenai's scarlet eyes surveying her class, eager to strike her prey like that of a mother hawk. With a test in progress, they were all, basically, in the red zone. Prey to the hawk relentlessly bearing down upon them with her uneasy gaze.<p>

Sakura managed to complete her test in only a few minutes, brain have absorbed the gist of everything as usual, so, in the meantime being, she read a book. Though, she glanced periodically around the room and at Naruto, who seemed not have encountered too many problems, with the every-so-often glance at the wall to think properly.

Finally, having came down to the wire, Sakura took a moment to check on Kiba. At a first glance he seemed to be doing fine… but when you took a good glance at the brunet, you couldn't tell if his eyes were on his own paper or not. Much to her dismay, however, the dog man was just as good at looking at other people's papers than he was at being a peeping tom in the women's locker room.

Alas, his little hubris attitude ended up getting himself caught as Kurenai's eyes caught site of his actions. However, instead of scolding him, she crossed her arms and grinned… dangerously.

"Are you done yet, Kiba?" peering over his shoulder. His shades dropped and his lower lip puffed out as a look of discomfort settled on his shoulders.

'_Aw shit…_' searching his word-bank to find the right words to make up a legit excuse. "…umm… aw'most? I, eh, only got a few more questions to answer…" flashing her a snaggle-tooth grin. Her scarlet eyes glinted once, and then subsided into a tender gaze as the ruby lipstick cast a lovely light into the brunet's tiny black dotted eyes.

"Well then," hushing her voice down and patting his sloppily cut hair, "I'll just let you finish, now I know I'm going to expect a great paper though, right?"

Kiba shifted his gaze upward before returning to her attention, "Uh… sure!" his smile refusing to let up.

"And I know my most promising pupil would never cheat," patting his head again, "because if I knew anyone of you were cheating it'd absolutely shatter my pretty heart," the emotional reaction she received was absolutely priceless, her eyes and smile glinted in her success as guilt began to painfully overwhelm him. Everyone could see guilt oozing out his ears, Sakura sending her sympathies for the poor brunet, having obviously let the knowing that his teacher was a master at mind control… and guilt. Obviously Kurenai needn't anything complicated in order to fool poor ol' Kiba.

The aforementioned young man scratched his head as Kurenai patted him once more and walked away, leaving a few scars behind for the brunet to patch up. Kiba obviously felt the phantom pain and couldn't force himself to look at Neji's paper like he always had. The last few minutes of class passed like years to the brunet before the bell rang and he quickly jotted down a few answers, turned his paper in and skedaddled!

Sakura only stood up, gathered her things and left the room, Naruto in front of her. Though, he stopped, and as always having that uncanny perception stepped aside and allowed her through first. She seemed muddled at first, but only went on to the next class, the blond not far behind.

{ ~ {§} ~ }

"Ilaskédvőtcs briskii, tanchzödt kräzlúél." the sentence slithered from his lips and into their ears as he paced nonchalantly around the tables, "repeat."

"Ilaskédvőtsc briskii, tanchyödt kräzúél." their voices resonated - though rather disorderly.

"Good!" with an eye crinkle and the snatching of the white chalk, Kakashi began to write on the board, the chalk ticking against the hardened black wall, "Ablative, Genitive, Accusative, Dative, Addessive, Nominative, Illative, Lative, Vocative and last, but not least, Instrumental; these are the ten grammatical cases in the Sluravik language and their means and uses are combined with prepositions, verbs as well as certain means within the language, " glancing at the clock, noting that he had enough time though, "The meanings of these cases are as I write them on the board;"

**Ablative**: Used in _All-Around indirect case_ and _movement away_ from an object.

**Genitive**: Expresses_ Relationship _and_ Possession_ _(His, My, mine, her(s), their(s), our(s))_

**Accusative**: Expresses _uses for actions_ the _direct object_ receives. _(He, she, it, I, you, they)_

**Dative**: Expresses the _indirect object_ and _Direction/Recipient; "Whom". (to/for/of (Etc.) Him, her, them, you, me,)_

**Addessive**: Expresses _adjacent_ location; _"by, near, at"_

**Nominative**: Expresses the _subject of the sentence/topic (I, you, he/she/it they, we, you all)_

**Illative**: Expresses _movement into_ something.

**Lative**: _Movement to_ something.

**Vocative**: Expression to _the mention or addressing__ of_ someone.

**Instrumental**: Expresses _means (By the means of) or agent (The of which something is used with)_; a tool that is _used to complete_ or _to do a task_.

The moment Kakashi's chalk lifted from the board and shifted his gaze to explain a faint chuckle escaped his lips.

"HOW WE S'POSED'A R'MEMBER 'DAT!" Kiba's finger shot out to greet the gaze of the silver-haired, multilingual teacher!

"Oh I'm sure you'll manage," shoving his hands into his pockets before beaming the brunet a genuine smile, "now, the Sluravik language is highly inflected and contains very many declensions for nouns and adjectives; also meaning that there are ten different formes of nouns and adjectives depending on the case used,"

This information nearly forced Kiba's brain to implode on itself as a sandstorm of confusion clouded his head, slouching deep into his chair and huffing a sigh. Kakashi sent them all an eye crinkle, the man proceeded with the teachings for only a moment more before the bell signaled them all out. Sakura, on the other hand, seemed completely fine with the grammatical issues… admittedly though the possibilities of her mastering the language were somewhat lower than expected as the possibilities of the way sentences could be formed… nearly boggled her. With a shake of her head, she set aside the language and sauntered out into the clustered halls. She noticed Kiba standing in the corner. He looked to be in deep thought.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" her voice bringing him from his trance, snapping his head to meet her concerned gaze.

"Huh? Oh, hey; yeah, I'm chill… jus' thinkin'… s'all."

"Oh," glancing in a random direction before combing her hair back, "is there something bothering you at all?"

"Aw… naw, ain't no probz 'ere Sakkz, sorry," straightening himself up into correct posture, "Ay, y'think we should be gettin'na class now?" the thought floated there for a minute, "y'know… b'fore Ibiki blows his bandana?"

Mention of the ill-tempered, spit-spitting ape of a man made her stomach begin to churn, complying with his suggestion, both rushed off to class and arrived in time just before the bell rang. Walking into the room they met with Ibiki's solidified and intimidating gaze. Indeed, the malignant short-fused, bandana-headed man had been praying for anyone to be late, just to get in his usual 'YOU'RE LATE' spit in. The bell rang and class began. Ibiki intertwined his fingers - somewhat resembling a certain largely busted woman's body language - and gave them quite the stare down, "Alright maggots, today you'd better be ready for hell, because if you're not you'll be eaten alive!" rising from his seat, the meticulous man paced around the room, throwing them all a foreboding glare.

Kiba, on the other hand, only slouched in his seat. He had absolutely no motivation for anything at the moment… to be honest. He took the moment - in which Ibiki used to scare them shitless before unloading a miasma of math problems - and shut his eyes for a moment, rethinking about how today had been going.

Bad idea…

The brunet soon awoke with his ears bleeding; Ibiki scolding the shit out of him for closing his eyes, leaving the fang-faced young man in a temporary coma, due to the intense and painful ringing buzzing through his ears.

Sakura cringed, _'Oh, Kiba…'_ a sigh slipping through her lips faintly as Ibiki finished, somewhat ironically, barking at the poor Inuzuka and continued with his instructions for the day before passing out papers. As always, Sakura seemed to blaze through hers easily and be done for the day, or at least until Ibiki noticed and gave her more problems for her brain to comprehend, of what it rarely did seeing as how she could fix and solve problems almost instantaneously.

Tenten and Lee seemed to form a small work group together to figure out Ibiki's ridiculous math problems. Others joined in a little later and soon a small mob formed. Naruto, however, seemed not to be all too enthralled about joining the mass and stayed put, as Shino, Sasuke and Sakura all had, scratching off Karin - always stuck to the Uchiha's side like glue anyway.

Glancing over at Kiba and then at Naruto, she giggled slightly as the two young men, synonymously, stroked their chin-strapped beards.

"Wachu laughin' at?" directing his voice and puffing out his lips, shooting her an angle of his lower jaw.

"Oh…" a snort and a giggle, embarrassingly, slipped out, "nothing," returning to her work, sneaking a few glances at the befuddled Kiba, that adorable confused look stitched into his face and mouth in the shape of an "o".

He snorted and with a sigh, slouched into his seat and continued stroking his furry chin, "Yeah… yeah, nuttin'." sneaking a glance at Naruto, who was… doing the same thing. "Weird…"

Naruto glanced to the Inu, who gave a grin and a wave, in which Kiba, strangely, received one back. The blond sat there, and appeared to be in deep thought.

Shino, who sat quietly in the corner without detection, glanced slightly at the blond. The nonchalant demeanor somewhat unnerved him to a point. A small glance at Shikamaru and Sasuke - minus Karin - seemed to prove that his nerves were in the right place.

The air around the blond had thickened somewhat when you looked him over. He was always so quiet, and he wasn't one who would like to be a quiet type, possibly one of his many oddities; a beguiling young man whom Kiba felt comfortable around by the looks of it. But then again; _'Kiba's so oblivious... the dumba-'_ the bug tamer's thoughts halted the moment Ibiki's thunderous voice reverberated from the hole of his throat!

"Alright, TIME'S UP. Hand in your papers finished or not, NOW!" the demanding man gained a few winces, receiving the papers as the bell rang and the students went along in pursuit of sustenance to continue the day.

Shuffling out of the school and down into the village to find a suitable eatery, Sakura found herself unexpectedly hoisted and swung around like a rag-doll! The amount of bulk and muscularity and hair on the naked forearms of the - looking to-be-male - automatically clicked in her mind.

"KIBA, STOP SWINGING ME AROUND, I'm…I'm getting nauseous..." voice quivering at the end as that annoying laugh came out and he set her down, the pinkette's head spinning madly.

"How'd ya know I'was me?" the inquiry simple to answer.

"...I was hoisted five feet off the ground... and plus you smell funky..." the response encouraged Kiba to check, earning a grotesque response from the pink haired book-worm. However, instead of sniffing himself, he took off his hat and a few articles of clothing and took a whiff of them. The shield of his visor being one of the main parts.

Scratching his noggin, "Huh... guess Imma hafta change deo 'er somethin'... I just bought 'da shit last week and it ain't stickin'..." placing the hat on his head and turning the shield sideways like he usually did; to compliment the red bandana then putting his hoodie on and raising the hood.

"Kiba... I swear, why do you dress like that?"

His ears perked in response to her inquisition, and he thought for a minute or two, "Meeeeeeeeeh... I'onno..." shrugging as though it weren't much of a problem, "I just grew up dressin' lik' 'dis... y'know, plus I t'ink it's comfy, YAW KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN'?"

"...I think... But... you just look like one of those people whom I usually see walking down the streets during the evening..."

"Hehe, you and yo' grammar, gurl... fuckin' adorable," hugging her tightly before hoisting her off the ground, despite being smacked in the head a few times and an earful of protest deafening him, the fang-faced hip-hopper whistled, somewhat loudly - not like he could hear anyway - before a large, white dog trotted out of an adjacent alley.

"You brought Akamaru!"

"WHAD'JA SAY!" his obnoxious voice nearly deafening her in the process. The large dog snorted and panted with happiness. Sakura noticing that Kiba's sense of clothing seemed to... mirror that of his canine companion - or vice-versa - by the looks of the doggy-tag and the black and red designed bandana's on the hound's right foreleg and head.

A jolly bark echoed as his butt oscillated in sync with his tail and a tongue-happy grin spread like the bubonic plaque across the K-9's muzzle as he stood up on his hind legs and placed his paws on his master's chest; sitting pretty.

"Ayyy boy! Who's a good boy? Chu a good boy, yeauh, yeauh!" with a laugh and a hard, grunty growl the Inuzuka stood up with Sakura high on his shoulders and walked around the street, scouting for a place to 'chill easy' at; in Kiba's terms. In which ever case, they both managed to locate the dango shoppe, and luckily for Kiba; Akamaru was permitted on the premises. Kiba only observed in amusement the droll on-going's between Sakura and his hound. The dog, obviously, thought he was a lap-puppy and insisted on getting up in Sakura's lap, even though he weighed around 200 pounds. "Whoa 'dere Akamaru, r'member what I said? We don' sit on 'da ladies less 'dey invite us," nudging the canine's butt with his shoe; the K-9 gave a wheeze and placed his big, floppy jaw on the pinkette's thigh, bushy tail whacking the side of the table gleefully.

"Good afternoon!" greeted a young woman, dressed in a lavender-cream silk kimono, lustrous ivory hair braided; the back length scrunched in a single bun, "how may I serve you today?" a traditional bow gracefully accommodating her words.

Kiba sniffed and leaned back into his chair, "'Ow 'bout we start wit' 'da drinks? Imma take a soda, wachu want Sakks?" giving her a nod. Busy stroking the dog's snout, the question almost evaded her, "I'll take a glass of iced-tea please, green."

Smiling at their requests, "Very well, I'll see to it and allow you time to decide what you would like to order," shuffling off, leaving the two be.

Grabbing himself a menu; she likewise - and looking at the items for order, the amount of items on the list seemed to almost overwhelm her. Who knew there could be some many types of dango?

"Hmm, I don't know, Kiba. What do you like?"

"Meat."

The statement floated there for a moment, Kiba not glimpsing away from her gaze; Sakura petting Akamaru for a few seconds and blinked a couple of times before adverting her gaze back down to the list of edibles.

"So you want thee... nikudango? It says it's a type-of-meatball on the menu," glancing into the book before reverting her eyes back to the Inu, having gained a shrug from him in the process. She surmised that he decided to order it. As for her, the Hanami dango proved to be appetizing enough - even though she could very well eat just about anything at the moment... Which reminded her; "By the way... Kiba?"

Said young man puffing his bottom lip out and cocking his eyebrows in a silent inquiry.

"Would you mind taking me grocery shopping some time soon? I really don't have anything to eat in the morning and in the evening anymore."

"Oh... eh, why not? Sure. When ya wanna go?"

"As soon as possible, or whenever convenient to be honest."

Pondering his schedule over a few times and hunching over, supporting the bulk of his body with his forearms, "umm, well, t'morrow's Friday, so… eh, why not tomorrow? 'Sides, we can take the time to get it done... u'less ya really needa git som'a it don' t'night."

Tonight sounded absolutely perfect for her, but knowing her, she didn't want to bother him too much with her problematic situations, "Well... I do need a few things... maybe just quickly?"

Kiba shook his head, "Aw, naw, I kin help ya t'night if ya want! Sorry... no idea what I'z thinking', my brain's fried… After schoo', k?"

Greeted by a look of reassurance, her apprehensive gaze diminishing into nothing but a joyful smile, their drinks arrived and they sent their orders in. Akamaru kept whimpering and cuddling his snout into Kiba's thigh for a morsel.

"No Akamaru... you know what dango does to ya... it gives ya bad gas..." getting eye to eye level with the hound, "and I dun' wanna be smellin' doggy farts while snoozin'..." staring into the bitty eyes of the hound's before his face was licked. Without another word, Kiba's attention returned to the insane pile of nikudango, placed generously, before him; all the while Sakura imagining that she was sitting across from a complete swine... the way he dove into that dango represented her own hunger at the most. Albeit, she could not argue with his voracity, after all she was in the same position, having only eaten stale cereal that morning of which was definitely not an appetizing meal.

Despite Akamaru's constant whimpering - and Kiba referring to him as a _big baby_ - the meal was paid for and the trio on their way back to the school, even though Kiba seemed to detest it somewhat. Sakura managed to coax him into joining her and everyone whom they knew, though. Up the leg-killer stair case; Sakura was sure that she'd just worked off her meal from all the steps she had taken! It was like scaling a mountain from Hell! With the pain in her legs throbbing and burning somewhat, and after resting a while, the two made their way into the hallway and to the locker they shared.

The moment she succeeded in opening the locker...

"**_OH MY GOD!_**" the hallway gasped! "**_KIBA!_** How many **_TIMES_** must I **_INSIST_** you keep your shelves of the locker's **_CLEAN_**!" screeched the pinkette the moment a moldy sandwich rolled out of the lower shelf! Kiba never saw the smack he had coming and was left with a _painful_ headache!

_'FUCK! WHERE DOES SHE GET THIS STRENGTH! IT'S LIKE GETTING KICKED BY A FUCKING MULE!'_ the pain throbbing like an angry hornet as he disposed of the moldy food item before nursing his splitting cranium.

Sakura's gaze hardened as out of complete nowhere she managed to procure for herself: a pair of rubber gloves, spray sanitizer, and a wet rag before scrubbing the locker's titanium insides thoroughly.

Kiba was left mystified… it was like it was straight out of a cartoon! "Where-How-Why... Where do ya FIND 'dis SHIT AN'WAY!"

"KIBA INUZUKA!" Shizune's voiced boomed, startling the entire hallway again, "WATCH. YOUR. MOUTH!"

Needless to say, the inevitable shudder he'd been waiting came and sat there on his spine.

"Jeez Kiba," Tenten managed to pipe up out of nowhere along with Hinata, Ino, Chouji and Shino; Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke not too far behind while Juugo and Suigetsu held Karin back from tackling the Uchiha outside. "Why do you hafta be so friggin' loud!"

"Ahhhhhh shaaaaaaddaaaaaaap, it's in meh nature ta be noisy" glancing back at the locker as a smile stitched itself upon his face, "Heh, 'n' messy..." scratching his armpit and allowing his shorts to sag until the crack of his ass went bare to the world!

"Oh my god! I SEE HIS PUBIC HAIRS! EWW EWW EWW!" Ino nearly went blind the moment Kiba's dick hairs and his happy trail came into view, while Tenten nearly bashed the _fuck_ out of him for being such a slob! Though, there was really no reason for her to do so the moment, because Shizune came out of no where and, as the shriek of a little frightened school girl filled the crowded hallways; Kiba receiving a brutal **g-string wedgie** from _Hell_!

"If I have to see your ass crack one _more_ **_time_**, I swear you will end up in the E.R.! Keep your pants _above_ your ass young man! Do you hear me!"

A mere squeak managed to slip from Kiba's mouth. She succeeded and set his pants free before casting the most vile glare to all of the standing by students in the hallway and returning to her office, though having left so she could copy papers.

Sakura assisted the idiot Inu with his injury, the fang-tattooed brunet alerting them all the know that his balls were now completely split down the middle. Sakura managed to string a nylon rope through Kiba's belt - seeing as he'd_ not worn_ his belt this morning because he - quote - "didn't feel like putting it on" - loops to keep his pants from falling down any further, "there, that should be good Kiba, are you okay?"

"I… t'ink I jus'... stopp'd makin' sperm..." the comment left a foul taste in their mouths, Sasuke noting, roughly, how much it sucked to be him at the moment - F-F-Fuck… yo-ou! - coming from the agonizing Inu; growling at him with pain and rage.

Lacing her arms together and muffling a sigh, _'Friggin' hell… WHY do I even KNOW these people?'_ Tenten's thoughts remaining securely within her mind.

As the rest of the group joined together and the reminiscing; Sakura turned to her lock to obtain her belongings for the next class. The amount of bookwork for her classes - except Anko's - was almost ridiculous for some of the other students, luckily though; she had it all up in her noodle from last night's studying.

However, all activity came to a halt the moment the two large steels doors fluttered open and he sauntered in. Needless the say, he journeyed down the hallway with no intention of inflicting harm upon others, though his intimidating stature, tattoos and muscle size spoke for him. Albeit given the size of his hands and the amount of pain the rings would inflict on one's nose. And if that didn't speak misfortune for an ignorant individual or individuals, then obviously ignorance was bliss. The way the air seemed to thicken; a damper smog of fear dictating them all to give-way to his almighty, divine-like presence as the foreboding figure strolled to his locker, only a few feet away from Sakura.

The group seemed bothered - minus Kiba who was listening to rap on through his headphones and bobbing to the tunes - as Sakura remained ignorant of his presence, loading herself with books seeing as, how somehow, she managed to run out of room in her burlap sack.

_'I wish we didn't have some many books…'_ grunting through her cherry pink-shaded, glossy, lips. Kicking the locker closed with her foot, Sakura managed to pivot herself in her needed direction. Without any other exclamation, the hallway froze the moment she took 5 steps and accidentally collided with Naruto, her eyes having been distracted by the constant staring at whomever in the hallway.

The "thud" of her body contacting the blond's ran an unpleasant jolt of electricity up everyone's spines as the pinkette fell to the floor with an equally loud reverberation. The tall young man must've been made of tempered steel, because he hadn't even signaled so much as a nudge after the impact - or Sakura was insanely light in weight. Tenten nearly had a cow the moment the action took place and prayed for Sakura's sake!

"Ouch…" rubbing her behind. The stinging feel of landing on a tile floor was not a pretty one; she noted. Glancing up to see if there was a wall in her way, the pinkette expressed her surprise to find Naruto on the opposite end of her, giving her that non-bothered look. _'Good lord, is he made of iridium?'_ the thoughts swarmed through her brain before she noted that all of her books, erasers and pencils were mindlessly scattered about.

With a sigh, the pinkette proceeded to grab a hold of her wayward books, despite how many there were…

"Here," that sumptuous word tainted her ears as the blond set his things down to aid in her dilemma. The scene between the two garnered too much attention for Sakura's tastes, however she held no other objections seeing as Naruto grabbed the remaining books and even the scattered pencils for her. A crowd opposite of them noticed a stray pencil at the feet and inched away as Naruto aimed and took it. They held their breath and their heartbeats stilled all the while as he strolled up and grabbed the item before returning; noting a girl who fainted slightly.

One stranded eraser lay on the floor as both reached to grab it, Naruto's hand reaching their only a second after Sakura's.

_'Good god it looks like a scene out of a cheesy romance film… FRIGGIN' HELL, GET AWAY SAKURA!'_ a shudder worked it's way painfully up Tenten's backbone as Sakura took a moment to compare the size of her hand to his.

On a self note, her hands looked friggin' adorable compared to the massive palms of the blond's. Noting every single detail of the, obviously, new tattoo he'd acquired of another rose, the vein structure and the nicely sized tarsals and metatarsal bones. She pulled away for a moment, the blond shrugged and grabbing the item before handing it to her, somewhat puzzled as to why she didn't take the item when she had it. The cock of his eyebrow gave her the reading that; _she was weird_. Without another word, both stood on their feet, their sizes compared forced Chouji to believe that he'd eat the poor girl if she got any closer; and given her size it'd most likely be one gulp…

The scent of his musk assaulting her nostrils as he picked up his kid-nap kit sack, a fair few of her books in his arms and motioned for her to follow him, an obvious sign invoking the judgment that he'd carry her books for her. Along the way she thanked him for his benevolence and willingness to help her with her situation. But as usual, he remained silent and only answered with an ambivalent shrug.

Not long after - back in the hallway - Shizune stepped back into the window with her papers and - glancing into the hallway - "good god where's a tumbleweed at when you need one? What are you all doing standing around! The bell will ring in five minutes, GET GOING!" her voice boomed down the hall. The immediate response was the one she smiled in content of as the hallway's population leveled down to 20 in almost a minute flat.

Kiba sat there jamming for another moment and then removed his headphones to find everyone shuffling around as he'd seen it last. Though,. The group - except for Sasuke who, with Karin and Suigetsu - left for class, "'da fuck'z up wichu guys? Yaw look like you jus' seen a ghost…"

"…DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT HAPPENED! ARE YOU THAT OBLIVIOUS TO THE WORLD AROUND YOU!"

The statement measured a zero on the translation scale for the brunet, "Whut? I wuz knockin' to my tunez… an' meh eyes wuz closed… shit hit 'da fan 'r somethin'?"

Ino shook her head in disbelief of the Inu and his failed ability to comprehend his surroundings, "I swear, sometimes you need to pay more attention to what's going on…" walking off to find her next class. The others only left Kiba in a mist of confusion and befuddlement. However, the fang-faced hipster only shrugged it off and put his headphones back on, tossed his backpack over one shoulder and jammed all the way to class.

* * *

><p>{ ~ {§} ~ }<p>

* * *

><p>The school day, finally, had ended; Sakura and Kiba rendezvoused a little later to purchase a few groceries for the pinkette, who had to grab her money purse before they went. The small shoppe; a little desolate except for maybe a few others getting in their early evening shopping - not like it was that big of a shoppe anyway…<p>

"A'ght, sah' wachu need an'way?" glancing around at the amount of merchandise atop the shelves.

"Just a few essentials until I can get the rest of it tomorrow... I don't want to eat stale cereal for breakfast anymore..." adding that last part in out of sympathy for herself. Stale cereal sucked!

Honestly, Kiba could sympathize with her about that, seeing as how he didn't possess much either since his eviction from the clan grounds. However, he was willing to help Sakura in anyway possible. It was odd, they hadn't always hung out or conversed when they were younger, in fact they'd barely made contact until around 12 when Sakura let go of the idea of attracting the affections of Sasuke.

Even Kiba wasn't too sure what had happened between himself and the pinkette in order to provoke this type of closeness, but he guessed she somehow took on an appeal to him in a way, and looking at how things were now, he seemingly portraying the characteristics of an older brother to her - somewhat - he guessed things were the good kind-of alright.

"Aw'ight 'den, le's git ya some goods 'n see whut 'appens t'morrow, k, 'n' **_jus'_** enough to las' ya until t'morrow, coo'?" flashing that snaggle tooth grin of his, she hiccupped a laugh as the pair walked around to find something to last the pinkette until tomorrow. In essence, though, Kiba wasn't able to grasp his, exact, intended role as Sakura's shopping partner, the idea of him joining her this evening befuddled him.

"Hmm, I suppose I just need a few boxes of new cereal and maybe a dinner or two to put in the freezer until tomorrow, a few drinks and maybe a miscellaneous item or two, maybe three." organizing a list of items in her brain before sauntering up and down the isles.

"Eh, jus' git enough to last until t'morrow, k?" the statement having been repeated for the **_3rd_** time...

Passing a small giggle to him, "I know, I only brought so much money to spend anyway, although some of these prices are a little too pricey..." making up her mind to see which was a better brand or what she needed instead of wanted. As the pair sorted through the needs and wants and compared, it wasn't long before purchasing the small bags of groceries, Kiba, somehow, possessing enough cash to get himself a few energy and protein drinks. So he guessed maybe it had been a good idea to tag along. As well as a bag of dog food for Akamaru. Kiba contained knowledge of his own, healthier, recipe for Akamaru, but seeing as how supplies were running low, and the goods were too expensive to afford cooking Akamaru's home-made dog food, his furry companion was going to have to deal with the decisions made by his master - of course, Kiba having purchased the best he could buy for his 'lap-puppy' - and eat what was given to him until he could purchase the proper items needed for a good home-cooked meal.

They both exited the store, Akamaru having had to wait outside due to store policy. Though, the canine hybrid could very well tell that the big bag was, indeed, his meal for tonight, and despite not getting the home-cooked food he truly enjoyed, said canine wasn't about to turn his nose up to sustenance.

Sakura, on the other hand, had a nice amount of supplies to last her, maybe one week. However this did not deter her from wanting to venture on another shopping session again; glancing expeditiously at Kiba, towards whom she felt a deep sense a gratitude - somewhat mostly for volunteering and having accompanied her to the small outlet market. Though, another explicit reason as to why she'd bothered him about this ordeal, was due to the fact that the sun set lower than usual. The time being; right on the 6:49 spot and it was already dark. Kiba no longer remained ignorant of his role in accompanying her either. He wasn't sure whether or not she possessed the capabilities of defending herself - especially in particular part of town she, as well as he, held a home within.

The walk home was an unusually silent one, however Kiba remained vigilant, while seeming to retain that stud-like virility and that strut he used when strolling anywhere he went or managed to end up in.

"Sah'," endeavouring to communicate with her, "ya need a hand puttin' stuff away?" doing his likely best to appear as a gentleman before her. She found it sweet and flattering how he offered. Though he dressed like a street thug, it definitely wasn't out of his nature to appear as a gentleman to the ladies, 'twas for sure.

A smile was sent in his direction to portray her sense of gratitude, however, "that's okay. I think I'll be able to situate everything where need be, but thank you for the offer Kiba. Besides, it's late and I shouldn't keep you, "declining his humble offer as not to keep him too long. A mild shrug sent his shoulders up, the large bag of dog-food rattling with every step.

"Eh, a'ight, jus' lemme know if 'dere's anythin' I kin' do fer ya, k?" that snaggle-tooth grin flashing again.

"You know," piping up, garnering his attention, "if you keep flashing me that grin I'm going to have to insist calling you _'Snaggle-tooth'_," a modest giggle floating out from beneath her pursed rosy lips, "I mean, really Kiba, it's somewhat signature and a trademark of yours to give me, and… everyone, that grin, don't you think?"

"Bah, nah, naw really. I t'ink it's jus' me bein' me. Ha-ha-ha! But ay, you kin' call me whateva you wan' me to be call'd by, I coo' wit' it, you dig?"

Her head pivoted slightly as a chuckle had been caught by the dog-man's highly trained ears, a sheepish grin stitching itself firmly into his lips. It was funny how modest she could be just by chuckling; and that was a victory in Kiba's book. Upon arrival to Sakura's complex, she turned towards the Inu and bowed.

"Thank you for accompanying me to the market, I really appreciate it!" a sense of sincerity glazing her cherry sweet voice, "Good-night Kiba, sleep well and be safe walking home, okay?" setting her items down to hug him out of generosity. He was more benevolent than she believed he thought he intended to be.

A snort flew out his nose, "Aw, naw Sakkz, sah' coo'. I'z jus' bein' a good friend, y'know? Ha-ha-ha! But ay, don' mention it. 'Sides, I gotta grab some stuff fo' mehself too, so issa a good thang I tagg'd along. So keep it real, and see ya t'morrow for 'da edumacational-stuff. A'ight?" a smile etched into his face. A nod he gained and he was released. However, before she could go up the stairs, his voice caught her legs, "Ay, one more t'ing..."

She nearly snapped her neck twisting around to give him her attention, "Hmm?"

"Don'chu evah be 'fraid to ask me for anythin', k? I'm 'ere for ya… anytime yaw needz it, know what I'm sayin'?" his face glazed with a mature aura, the features of his lips sharpened as his jaw clenched and puffed out his cheeks, the lining of his cheekbones well-defined and shaded in black, "ya'w know how t'ings can git' 'roun' 'ere. Yo' safety iz my pri-or-it-**ee**, k?"

These last words left her in silence for a few moments before a nod managed to give him the signal. With his ever popular colloquial _'coo''_ notion; the Inu gave her a single wave, and then vanished within the inky blackness of the streets; his footsteps fading away as well as the rattling of Akamaru's collar.

Sakura wasted no time getting into the apartment and getting the items in their places. One thing was for certain, though, there wasn't complete silence the moment rap music next door began to play, at the same time, they must've been somewhat considerate of her and the other tenants; the music wasn't even that loud as she'd previously been hearing it. Even though, honestly, almost all of the tenants listened to some sort of new aged music, so she used to it. But, for whatever reason, it was much better than just complete silence. Said blossom managed to organize her things neatly and prepare for herself; what looked like a gourmet meal. Splurging herself with food and enjoying a bit of T.V. time before bedtime.

While she should've been studying, books weren't the things she was concerned about at the moment. Through her gorging, she took a moment to reflect on Kiba's words before their parting… and admittedly, he'd sounded like he as a big brother or something along those lines. And it gave her never-ending comfort to realize that his bold notions allowed her to feel reassured - that nothing bad would ever befall her - though not holding her breath.

Needless to say, with those words and with that initial reassurance safeguarding her, the pinkette ate until she became drowsy. Sitting on the couch, as those certain thoughts she contemplated every night spoke to her and inquired the same question.

"Will I ever find someone whom I can love? With whom I can feel even safer?" these words echoed noisily and the more she endeavoured to comprehend it, the more it sounded like a chore… and in her mood at the moment; sleepy and unwilling to think in complete thoughts - the sound of her brain urging her to fall into slumber already.

Once in bed and covered up; she remembered that there was a high-chance of snow tomorrow; but first: _'Mamma… do you hear me?'_ cradling herself, _'I'm doing you proud, aren't I? Making new friends and getting on the road to life. That's what you've wanted me to fulfill, right?' _taking a moment to pause and collect her thoughts, _'Do you remember my wish? Send someone whom I'll love my way, I don't care how you do it, but I'm asking you this once to give me something I'll be truly happy with. I'll never ask anything like this again! It's just.. so scary being alone here… I wish you were here to lay me down and tuck_ me_ in again…__'_ whether or not her prayers would be answered was a mystery even too much for her to comprehend; fully anyway. Her eyelid were beginning to quit, and a yawn managed to sneak out of her, _'I'm tired Mamma, I love you and good-night… watch over me, please.__'_ Despite the thoughts of the corny nature she thought the request was; there were no objections held.

* * *

><p>{ ~ {§} ~ }<p>

* * *

><p>Hi guys, thanks for waiting, sorry for the insanely LONG time it took for me to update this. My apologies, however it's been difficult. I had a bit of writer's block, and I know that you know exactly how much that sucks… But, hopefully I'll be able to transfer more of the time I use for drawing and put it into writing.<p>

Thanks for reading! Hoping that the next chapter may introduce more. Until then, adieu!

**If you're going to flame for whatever reason. Don't bother reviewing. Thanks. _Constructive Criticism_ is welcome!  
><strong>


	4. Snow World

-Fourth Installment

_Chapter Summary: Somewhat assured and less apprehensive about her surroundings, much thanks to Kiba's brave and idyllic words; Sakura is able to continue on with life better; now feeling more secure, especially with Winter around the corner.  
><em>

* * *

><p>~ {} }§{ {} ~<p>

_**~ Chapter 4 - Snow World ~**_

* * *

><p>She awoke to the annoyance known as her alarm clock. 6:15 as usual, the blurriness fogged her vision as she attempted to clear her optics with rapid blinking before it became clear that she was staring into the semi-darkness of the early morning. Snug-as-a-bug-in-a-rug she was, and the mere thought of rising from her slumber and the warmth and coziness of her own bed ran her body cold. But, there wasn't much she could do at the moment and silenced her alarm.<p>

Allowing herself a moment to awaken; she stumbled out of bed and quickly cranked up the heat. Indeed, Old Man Winter never wasted a moment during the October season. Nabbing herself a quick shower before dressing herself and grabbing a bite to eat, the time being only 6:45.

'_W-Why is it so cold?' _thought the pinkette to herself as she strolled over to the window and peered behind the curtains. Much to her surprise, she discovered a world veiled in snow. It was so enigmatic, the way the village presented itself in the snow. The moment reminded her of the time she'd taken that trip and visited the Land of Snow one year with her parents. Fond memories those were, and now nothing else was left… nothing but the bitter cold nipping voraciously at her heart.

Closing the curtains, the gray sky faded from her mind and the snow crystals obscuring her thoughts melted away, allowing her to flick the lights on and watch a bit of T.V. before leaving for the school. Though, much to her dismay, the complex she stayed in had appalling reception. Sighing to herself and flicking off the box, Sakura took a moment to return to her room and beautify herself. Sorting through her weapons; perfume, gloss, lipstick and a few bits of jewelry. Deciding, that since it was snowing outside, she'd go with the weather and ticked a pair of snowflake earrings in her ears. Applying a bit of light peach blossom eyeshade and rose to her cheeks after a quick powder, finally finishing off with her favourite shade of light scarlet rose and then placing the pink butterfly brain in her hair.

Puffing out the two green bows on her hair band, straightening her tie and checking to make sure she looked appropriate for school. Hopefully it wasn't too much. Glancing at the clock, noting she only had a few minutes left to spare before leaving. Grabbing her coat, scarf, earmuffs, mittens and burlap sack - placing them on the couch after fixing herself a glass of orange juice - she took a deep breath.

Though, before she could grab her things and head out into the snow, there was a loud and obnoxious rapping at her door - which startled her! "Who on earth could that be?" perplexed by the random knocking, she snuck a peek through the peep-hole in the door.

"Ayyyy gurl! Open up awready, Imma be freezing' meh dingles off out 'ere!" Kiba hunching over and peering into the hole, his pea-sized black eye startling her!

Whipping the door open, Sakura nearly froze as the '_snow-husky'_ and his furry companion trekked through the door, "Kiba! What are you doing out here so early?" the inquiry floated there for a moment as the Inu shed his large coat and shut the portal behind him. Sakura felt a red tint float into her cheeks. The brunet looked… marvelous in that tight, tight black muscle shirt…

"Aw nuttin', we jus' hamperin' 'roun' in 'da snow. Cold, but Akamaru loves 'da stuff an'-" blinking at her, noticing the blush she tried ever-so hard to obscure behind her glass of orange juice. Said Inu cocked his eyebrow, "ayyy, I didn' knaw you had a t'ing fer boyz from 'da hood," screwing up his hair and taking a few poses for her.

"Hush you! It's the heat in this place, it's making me hot!"

"Pfft, yeah yeah… whateva… you knaw you like it," flexing his back and front, teasing her.

"I swear, I _will_ kick you out and keep the dog if you keep it up!" the threat sunk in before Kiba backed off a bit, knowing very well her foot at the strength to kick his ass half-way around the world, though during the moment, he found he could have a bit more fun.

"But… but… Imma freeze meh tail off..." playing on the "whimpering puppy" role. Akamaru pawed his snout and snorted. His master was such a n00b… it was embarrassing to watch as the brunet got - hands and knees - on the floor and began to whimper to the pink-haired girl. Placing his hands in front of him and nudging her thigh with his nose.

Sakura placed her hand at her hips, "I swear you're pathetic… you'll do anything for a laugh won't you?" the question seemed to give her a response, as the Inu lowered his sunglasses and some of the cutest eyes met her gaze. He _must've_ been practicing that routine for hours every day - just for this occasion it was almost too convincing! That… or she just had a soft spot for animals - and in this case Kiba was an idiot; which to her was a type of animal. She was about to succumb to his whim - until an idea struck her innocently devious mind - and her eyes softened. "Poor, poor baby…" stroking the hairs on his chin and grabbing something out of the kitchen, Kiba somewhat perplexed when she came back with something behind her back. Even Akamaru was curious, and in an instant, she _shoved_ a doggy treat in his mouth and pat his head before returning to getting ready.

Least to say, if Akamaru had the ability to laugh his ass off, this would **definitely** be the moment! The treat purging half-way out of the young man's mouth even gave Sakura a well-needed giggle.

Finally construing the moment, the young man nodded and raised his shades before chewing on the treat, leaving Sakura… somewhat surprised and disgusted, "Ayyy, 'dese treatz are staler than petrified dogshit, but ay, I won' bitch'." munching on the dog-treat for a bit before just deciding to let it stick out of his mouth like a tooth-pick, "Sa' where 'da hell'd ya git 'dese t'ings an' how long've ya had 'em?"

The pinkette furrowing her eyebrows and then shrugged, "Honestly... I just… found them one day. I've been meaning to give them to Akamaru, but I'd kept forgetting."

"Bah, don' even botha, 'dese ain't even the ones he leikz, but hell, makes a helluva toothpick, 'specially since I ain't got no more smokes, been meanin' to, jus' keep forgettin' an' - AY, DON' GIT READY! NAW, STAWP!" halting her progress in putting on her coat.

"Kiba! We have to GO! NOW! We'll be late if we don't!" gearing to smack the shit out of him if he so much as endeavoured to halt her journey towards education.

"Ay ay, e-z 'dere!" hands held up in defense as the prediction fell into his mind, "School's d'layed t'day!"

Sakura blinked a few times before her brain managed to absorb the statement, "Really? Are you certain?"

The brunet nodded and puffed out his upper lip, "Yeauh, Akamaru and I got out an' went ova to 'da school early jus' oughta curiosity an'… well, some damn foo' teacher slipped down the steps and broke his neck."

A gasp swooped out of her throat, "Oh my god, is he okay? He's not gravely injured is he!"

"Pfft, YOU KIDDIN'? 'Dat nig-erm I mean… dude's busted, 'n' now we gotta wait fo' school to re-open. But ay, at least it wun' too bad, HAH." placing his hands in his pocket.

Sakura sent him a second look before sighing. "So, we have a delay? How long?"

"Two 'ours, so yeah... class's been, offic'ally, cut like a string-bean in a knife factory," plopping down on the couch and stroking his dog's snout, "but, meh, so I guess'd 'dat we'd keep ya company and crash 'ere till then. You chill wit' 'dat?"

"I suppose so, although I'm not sure what we're going to do to occupy ourselves…" giving Akamaru a pat before grabbing her things and returning them to her room, allowing the Inu time to think. Upon her return - The aforementioned young man stroking his chin-strap beard, still in thought - the pinkette plopped down next to him, "So, what do you propose we do until then?" folding her hands neatly within her lap.

"I 'unno," sniffing as he snatched the remote off the table, his arm sneaking around the back of the couch and flicking the remote buttons. A white noise image appeared before clicking to the other channels. Most of the channels were blank, except the music channel and a few others, "Chu like rap?"

"No…"

"Kin I leave it?"

"I would prefer you not to…" grabbing the remote and flicking the channel, having become nauseated from the word "fuck" repeating over and over, "do you ever listen to anything else? Maybe; …classical… traditional, folk… rock?"

"Ayyyy, I like Rock, 'n' stuff…ffffff." blowing through his teeth, continuing to pet the hound, "Wachu like?"

"Classical music, maybe a few solo violinists and a few cellists. You know?" the question flung out there, the hound-man knowing whether or not he should absorb and reply or not.

Alas, just to be polite, "Oh… uh, coo'. I… _'I'mma regret 'dis shit' _like som'a 'dat… stuff too."

"Really… like, whom?"

"Uhhhh… _'GOD-FUCKING DAMMIT. Okay, relax Kibz… okay; who, who, WHO? DAMMIT WIGGA' WACHU LEARN IN FUCKIN' MUSIC APPRECIATION CLASS? Oh yeah… I was smoking' a dubey… umm… YEAH'_ uh, Plutov' Ogl'ev Avs'kanavkyavich…?"

She stared at him for a second, and he thought he was up dog-shit creek before Sakura giggled and placed her hands together, "You must mean the infamous 15th century Rusklavic composer, right? He's such an inspiration, I love his works, I have almost all of his albums!"

Kiba sighed before grinning at her, "Ayy, coo-" halting mid-sentence when he noticed Sakura had gotten up and pulled out a CD collection out from the night stand underneath the T.V. "I have his seventeenth (17th) symphony here, this is his best work!" popping in the CD before tuning it to the seventh 7th song of the album. The Inu hadn't an inkling what she was doing until the sumptuously tuned violins began to play, raiding his mind.

"One of Plutov's greatest hits, "Waves of Satin", was performed in Konoha's infamous grand-theatre! It was a grandiose performance!" as the music rounded from the old stereo, Sakura couldn't help herself in flouncing around a bit at every step, spinning before leaping off her toe and landing, although not as gracefully as one would expect. It wasn't until she leapt over to Kiba and took his hand before pulling him up, with much protest following them into the middle of the room, "Okay, place your hand on my waist please," commanding him gently as her right hand strode up and grabbed his, by far, larger hand and raising it lightly. "I'm very sure you're acquainted with how to dance, right?"

"Umm… grinding?"

A sweat drop ran down her cheek and she gave him a death look, "No stupid…" the words slapping him before huffing a sigh, "Just... just follow me… one, two, three-" slowly, but surely - and after tripping over a few things - Kiba managed to get the hang of things after 10 songs… Sakura had almost given up on him before he said he'd quit goofing around and be serious about it... Or when she had nearly kicked him the groin; one or the other. Somewhat delighted, his performance with her was worthy of, at the least, a bronze medal.

"So?" huffing a bit and nursing a few of his bruises, "How'd I do?"

"Yeah… I don't think we'll be doing that again…" pivoting her head slightly before strolling into the kitchen.

"Ayy, I wasn't… THAT bad… wuz I?"

"Well, I'm sure it'd be better if you just stuck to grinding." sending him an innocent smile before pouring herself a glass of water and returning to the living room and taking a seat. "I was sort of expecting you to do a bit better though. Although, I shouldn't assume so much of you, I guess." sipping from the glass.

He wasn't satisfied with the results of his performance. He didn't know why, but deep down he felt he'd not danced to his full capability. One part of his mind fought over the other part. One side discouraged him from even endeavouring to dance like that again; while on the other hand, the more tenacious aspect of his nature demanded that he redeem himself. After a vicious battle between his two psyche, his tenacity claimed victory and he stood up.

"…Well then, les' do it again till I git it right…" glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Sakura blinked a few times, richly befuddled, before Kiba took her hand and regained their position, "Kiba, you don't-"

"I said - "es' do it, till I get it righ" finding the remote to the stereo and flicking the music on, "M'k, ready, lead me."

Sakura hadn't a single inkling as to Kiba's sudden motivation, though only complied before instructing him. She found it odd, now that Kiba was dancing seriously with her, that the oddball Inu was actually endeavouring his best shot at dancing with her. It pleased her without limit to introduce this element to Kiba, even though he looked somewhat against the idea, "So… why the change-of-heart all of a sudden?"

'Twas a tad of an embarrassment for him to tell the truth, but no one seemed to be in the area to hear him out, "Eh… kinda felt like I let ya down," avoiding Sakura's toes. If he stepped on one, chances were he'd end up in the E.R. requiring advanced ball-replacement surgery.

Finding herself incapable of registering her thoughts in a coherent order, her eyes softened at him and a sigh escaped her lips, "Men…" shaking her head, "well, for whatever reason you had, I suppose it makes me happy to see you interested in something out of your own element." twisting them around, swaying around the room. In the beginning, Kiba seemed to feel like he was enjoying the small dance with said pinkette after a little while.

A few minutes passed, and in all honesty, Kiba had begun to enjoy his small tippy-toeing with the pinkette, managing to gain giggles from her when he spin her around, that infamously exotic pink hair flipping about, allowing the scent of strawberries to smear his senses, a wide grin spreading like a haystack fire as the songs altered.

"Oh wow, Kiba," that glorious, giggly voice of hers flooding the room with happiness, "it's like you're actually trying."

Cocking his eyebrow from behind his sunglasses, "Ayyy, when I wanna git serious, I git serious, y'know what'm sayin'?" allowing his snaggle tooth grin to be caught by her wandering alexandrite green eyes.

"Snaggletooth…" the comment wavered around before Kiba laughed heartily, lightening the atmosphere even more!

"_**S**_NAGGLE SNAGGLE SNAGGLE SNAGGLE SNAGGLE SNAGGLE SNAGGLE SNAGGLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, PFFFFTTTTTTTT!" blowing through his lips, sending his eyes in two different directions, Sakura had to stop for a moment, for that face had sent a silly amount of laughter down from her stomach up and out her mouth. She stopped for a second to laugh, looking back and then letting the giggles and laughs spill out again, the face ensuing and her gut painfully contracting; before Kiba's eyes had begun to hurt and his face reverted back into it's original forme.

"You know, I would've laughed if your face had frozen that way…" regaining her breath for the time being, not giving into so much as glancing towards the idiot Inu.

"Ayy, that'z mean!" giving her a mild scolding, "Yaw ain't s'poss'da be mean'da yo' friendz leik 'dat." his usual vernacular going in one ear and out the other.

Regaining control of herself, "Oh please… it's hard _not_ to be mean with you acting like a twit!" offering him a glass of O.J. to start his day off and a bowl of water for Akamaru, her hospitality having **just** surfaced.

"What kin I say?" cocking his head to the side, her eyes catching that good side of his face, "I got'n obligation ta act d'way I do!"

She sent him that _'oh really?' _look, "Someone's been studying their vocabulary, yes?"

"Maaayyybbeeeeeeeeeee, PFFT, who wanna know?" crossing his arms as his bitty black orbs popped out from beneath the shades.

Sending him a gleeful smile, "Just taking notice… and by the way… are you cold?" shuddering a bit, "Is the heater on at all?"

"I'm warm… feels fine… why?"

"I don't know… I just feel a bit chilly for some reason."

That was all Kiba needed to know before Sakura found herself bound and wrapped in those muscular arms of his. The heat surging into her derma layers promoted a sigh of relaxation.

"Well, if you brick, 'den Imma warm ya back up!" hugging her nice and tight to keep her from shivering. Although, it was to Kiba's ultimate surprise that she was, indeed, quite chilly. This discovery boggled him a bit as he led them to the couch and glanced at the clock, they had a little over an hour left before trekking through the snow to school. But in the meantime, both teens cuddled on the couch while Kiba flicked through the channels, Sakura's child awakening in her the moment she spotted the cartoon channel.

"Stop here!" her heart aflutter in the presence of beautifully animated, funny drawings, the sensation of herself warming up as laughs managed to topple from her throat, "I love this show!"

"Tim and Larry? Ayyy, haha! Yaw leik 'dis show, too?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie… do you like this show, too?"

"PFFT, Chu kiddin'! I 'member when 'dey start'd airing' 'dis stuff!"

Observing and laughing as Larry the mouse smashed Tim the cat's face in with an iron, molding the cat's head in the exact forme of the object. Both of the teens found Akamaru joining in on the show, the canine obviously enjoying the unfortunate consequences the cat suffered from.

"Ayyy boi! Ayy **boi**! Go give Sakky-chanz a kiss lumpy boi! Go give Sakky-chanz a kiss!" the command registering perfectly within the hound's brain as he trotted over happily, hopped up on the couch and gave Sakura's hand a lick.

"Awe, you sweet-heart." kissing the hound back before pulling her hands within the warm confines of Kiba's pecs.

Akamaru plopped down and snuggled right up against her thigh, wheezing once before folding his paws together and gently resting his jaw.

The cartoons chewed up time in what seemed like a split-second, the clock's hands having decided upon taking life into the fast lane.

This, Sakura motioned to the brunet, head nested in between his - pillow worthy - tanned pectorals as her fingers rooted themselves to his abs, "We'll be late if we don't move!" snapping the bind between them and rustling around to gather her things and make sure she still appeared presentable. With much complaining from Kiba and a vigorous yawn from stretching-out, catching her ears halfway into her room, the pinkette readied herself yet again for a late-start school day.

Upon her return, Kiba couldn't help it within his nature to admit, "Awe… ain'tchu fuckin' cute?" hands placed comfortably in his pockets while throwing, carelessly, his backpack over his right shoulder.

The moment Sakura dressed herself, the loud-mouthed Inu burst out in laughter and made fun of her for looking like a pink rolley-polley. The earned himself a good smack for it, but the laugh was worth it the moment his eyes gazed at her waddled down the steps like some toddler. He nearly slipped and fell down the stairs - much to Sakura's dismay.

But, the Inu just kept pushing her buttons all the way down to the staircase, noting how cute her pink ears muffs, cherry red mittens and fluffy rose pink scarf were. His antics halted the moment she sent him a glare fresh from Hell, though.

"Ayy ayy ayy… we coo', we coo'. Ju's complimentin' ya… eazy gurl, eazy…"

Without another word, and the Inu's chuckling close behind her, both ascending up the glorious stairs to knowledge. Though, Sakura admittedly huffed and complained a bit from having caught a sore-throat. Luckily, Kiba's ambiguity and benevolent-randomness netted her a lemon flavoured cough-drop, one she was thankful for, her raw throat feeling like brand new as they entered through the double doors.

"I'm surprised there are so many students here, even when it's snowing…"

Kiba perked up at her observation, "Eh… yeah, I guess. Ms. Bouncy-Knockers haz 'dis… I wanna say… "rule" 'bout showin' up'n crap… Woman'll hunt ya down 'n' grill yo ass on 'da bar-b if she catchez ya screwin' 'roun'."

"That doesn't surprise me…"

"It shouldn't…"

Winding their way through the hoards of students congesting the hall like a clogged artery, Iruka patiently unaware of their presence until Kiba's cheap musk managed to filter the "fresh" air out of the room. The stench sent Iruka's eyes snapping at them.

"Good-morning!" greeted the man, whose nose was accented by a trade-mark shuriken scar, "how are you two?"

"We a'ight…" slumping in her chair before propping his feet up onto the desk in front of him, earning one of the earliest disapproval's he'd ever received, and class hadn't even started yet! _'T'day gonna be a good day!_'

"We're doing just fine Iruka-sensei, and you?"

"I would be much better if Kiba would get his feet off of the desk…" sending an annoyed grunt towards the fang-faced hipster, before adding, "but other than that, I'm fine. Somewhat surprised that Milady had decided to hold off the beginning of school today. Normally it isn't in her nature…" memories of Tsunade's usual responses to the whole "Delay or No Delay" ordeal leaking back into his mind, _'She must've been in a good mood.' _he surmised.

"Woulda been betta if we din'av school t'day tho." folding his arms behind his head and leaning back, "aw well…"

Iruka had been only a second closer to sending Kiba down to the office before Sakura invoked a question, "Where's Akamaru, Kiba?"

"Lumpy? He'z ova' 'der." cocking his head in the direction, Sakura sitting up to peer over the rows of desks, thus locating the hound, snug in the corner.

"You know dogs aren't allowed on the school premises, Kiba! Also, get your feet off of the desk!" snapped the teacher. Kiba groaned and took his feet away from the desk.

"I know, but I don' care… Akamaru's mai dawg… legit. I ain't leavin' 'em out in 'dat cold… whut kin'a owner w'uld I be if I did?" shrugging, "'Sides, he ain't buggin' anyone, 'r' 'u' Akamaru?"

The hound responded with a drowsy wheeze, butted up against the corner where it was the warmest, near Naruto's spot was located.

"I don't care, Kiba. The dog _must_ _**go**__**, now**_." Iruka huffed a sigh, "I know he's a great dog, Kiba. I really do, however as your instructor and staff member of this school I must adhere to the rules as directed by the district, I'm sorry."

The brunet's expression became neutral, even Sakura could feel the tension binding her. Without another word, Kiba got up from his desk, grabbed his backpack, patting his leg, beckoning Akamaru, and walked out of the classroom.

"Kiba! Come back here!"

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura stood up, "I'll go get him." jogging out the door and trekking after Kiba. She hoped she wouldn't be late for the brunet's random actions! The amount of students walking her way made it almost impossible for her to navigate through the mass through the tiny hall. "Kiba! Kiba!" endeavouring to reach him by ear, though she hadn't a clue as to why, being that Kiba's hearing most likely would be clogged up from the amount of noise polluting the hallway. She hadn't a single inkling as to how Kiba's size could weave his way through the maze of students, but somehow she'd lost sight of him!

Through calling his name constantly, she found herself incapable of reaching him, and eventually lost him! Slowly, but surely she was able to work her way through the halls and outside. Luckily she was petite enough to squeeze through the crowds. Eventually finding herself outside in a desolate courtyard. Luckily she'd brought her scarf along, the air was nippy! Walking around the perimeter of the school, the cringed the moment the bell rang, and prayed she wasn't late.

"Kiba! Are you out here!"

Of course there was no response, knowing the attitude Kiba was in he wouldn't find the moment right the answer back. Continue to wander around the area of the school, Sakura took notice of burning tobacco on the wind. She detested the smell, however found it unusual and pursued the filthy fumes until she came around to a random wall jutting out from the school, made of brick. Peering around it, with her luck she found the brunet, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth and his headphones over his ears.

"There you are…" a sigh of relief wheezing from her lips.

Akamaru's massive body butted up against his masters side. He took notice of Sakura's presence and his tail began to oscillate joyfully as she stood before the Inu and sighed.

She wasn't even sure what to say, or how to invite him into a conversation at the moment. Though, she was more hoping that he'd be the one to do so, and eventually he did. Once he opened up his eyes and took them off. It was difficult to determine anything with his sunglasses on.

"Ay…"

"Hi…"

Extracting the cigarette from his maul, he flicked the ash off, "I'scold out 'ere. Shou'da brought yo' coat…"

Giggling slightly, "Same could be said for you. Dressed in nothing but a sleeveless hoodie and a black tank top, silly snaggletooth."

"Snaggle..." cocking his head up quickly as he finished the word, "'N' jus' so ya know. I'd keep my tawp off… but 'sgainst 'da _"rulez"_ so… pffft,"

"Are you going to come back in…? I came out here to get you." seating herself next to him.

"I dunno… lost my likin' for school… won't ev'n lemme keep Lumpy 'ere. What kin'a owner would I be if it means leavin' my dawg out 'ere when it's fuckin' brick? 'Dat shit ain't righ'…"

"Well, perhaps you should take Akamaru back home, then. There aren't any places for you to keep him here, Kiba."

"It jus' ain' fair…"

"I know it doesn't seem fair K-Kiba," shuddering a bit, "but-but... I really t-think you sh-sh-sh-" her chattering teeth, Kiba could hone-in on for miles. He immediately discarded his hoodie and wrapped her in it, zipping it up. Besides the torn holes and the smell of cheap musk and… something else she couldn't name that was quite repugnant, the warmth the clothing supplied certainly halted her shivering, "Aren't you cold?"

A simple shrug came as a response, "Yeah… but aw'well… doesn't bother me, I'm warm blooded." Pulling the pinkette closer and keeping her warm. It was almost as if he were incubating her with the amount of heat radiating off of his bod.

"You're so warm…"

"I know," huddling with her as a smile grazed his lips, "I know…" sighing and puffing out rings through his nose, "A'ight, I'mma take Lumpy 'n' drop'm off back 'ome… 'n' 'den come back. K?"

Looking towards him, "That would be lovely, be expeditious about it though, okay? I'll make sure you don't miss any wo-"

He placed a finger to her lips before that last word spillt out, "Sakks… 'member… 'dis iz 'da Kibz chu talkin' 'bout," chuckling as the sentence slipped from his lips, "I dun' do 'da d'ubleyu word, k?"

An uneven smile spread faintly before she responded with a nod. Without another word, both teens stood up, Akamaru stepping to his feet as well. Before Kiba went off to drop Akamaru off at home, as the dog was unable to get through the door, seeing as how installing a doggy-portal was somehow against regulations, Sakura gave back Kiba's hoodie, which he accepted and trekked back home, while Sakura, herself, quickly went back to class, hoping she'd not missed anything!

Pacing herself through the halls, he found herself at least 10 minutes late. Hopefully she was excused. Arriving at the door, and with a sigh, knowing this would be extremely awkward on her part, seeing as she was **always** first to class. Turning the handle, she walked through the door. Iruka, who had been lecturing about Historical events relating to the Great Ninja War, stopped for a moment and wrenched his neck to see her.

"Oh, Sakura! Welcome back!" he peered behind her, "Where's… Kiba?"

"He'll be back, he took Akamaru back home, but he told me he'd be back. Trust me, he will," her words ending with a convincing smile.

"Ah, good, very good. Please, take your seat, and open your book to page two-hundred fifty seven, and then I'll continue." folding his hands together, patiently awaiting her.

Least to say, she was expeditious about the command and immediately took her seat and pulled out her book. Before then, however, she took a glance across the room, meeting everyone's eyes and only to end with the black sunglasses-frames of a certain blond young man, who also patiently awaited her. Smiling she turned to the appropriate page and sat straight up, glancing over the page silently.

"The Great Ninja War…" Iruka began, "Sakura, could you please read to us paragraph two, section four?"

"Oh, yes," obeying the command, she skimmed over the writing and found her spot and allowed the words to flow from her mouth.

The section detailed the warlords and the variety of tactics having been used, but also detailed a variety of languages spoken in that time during the first great ninja war.

"Ah yes," Iruka stopped Sakura, "during these times, it wasn't uncommon that ninja spoke more than one language. In often cases, they were separated from their homes and put together with other families who spoke more than one language, on an interesting note, it's well worth mentioning that valuable information could be well hidden within a different tongue, especially an uncommon, difficult to teach or learn tongue that was not taught at birth. Please continue, Sakura."

Sakura continued the paragraph, of which began to detail the various interventions of demons, ending finally.

"Good, now, it was rumoured that during this war, the interventions of demons, who looked exactly like humans. It was difficult to distinguish between them, which of course, contributed to a plethora of problems."

Once he finished with his lecture, he clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "Okay everyone, I'm going to split you into groups of two," thinking his tactics over. "Ino and Tenten, Neji and Shino, Lee and Chouji, Sasuke and Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin," responded to with much whining on Karin's part. Before Iruka could continue, the door opened and Kiba sauntered in and sat down. "Oh, welcome back Kiba! We're just breaking into groups. You will be with Hinata."

"A'ight." scooting over to the Hyuuga mistress and sighing.

"Finally, I would like for Sakura and Naruto to work together." with that last notion - Tenten freaking out a bit. Naruto shrugged, stood up and walked over to the pinkette and sat in the seat, scooting his desk next to hers. "Excellent, now, I would like for you all to work on the Critical Thinking questions at the bottom of the page. Begin! I'll be around to assist anyone who requires it!"

Sakura glanced at the page, noticing that Naruto hadn't brought his own book. She twisted it so he could see and began to work.

"I wonder what languages were used…" the thought seemed to drift around before Naruto cleared his throat.

"…Slovanik group."

"Why?"

"…Hard to learn…"

Through the questions, Naruto gave simple answers, without requiring too much help from his pink-haired partner. But in the end Sakura ended up answering them all in one foul-swoop. Of course, the blond gave a few foreshadowing, pointing to words and paragraphs while Sakura figured out the rest.

Across the room, Ino took timed glances towards her friend to make sure she was doing okay with Naruto. Tenten obviously felt the same way, as with a few others.

"Why u gaiz starin'? Ain't nice ta stare while ya gotz work t'do…" focusing a bit on his paper as Hinata gave him hints and clue with her fingers, assuring him that he hadn't missed too much.

"Oh shut up…" Ino growled, "I'm looking out for my friend." harshly whispering at the Inu for eavesdropping on their surveillance.

The scolding went in one ear and out the ear with him as he jotted down the answers and sighed, "Someone's type uptight… period?"

The comment sent flames shooting into her nerves as her face reddened. The brunet paid her no attention, though, which only seemed to fuel her boiling rage towards him. Alas, the Inu wasn't exactly in the mood either, seeing as how the only reason he came back was because Sakura had wished him too… and if it meant being around her happy face then he, strangely, was willing to put up with whomever gave him problems.

Back on her side, Sakura periodically glanced up to see if Kiba was working, finding herself delighted that he was doing so - with Hinata's help added of course.

Naruto seemed to be busy with his own work, as was Sakura. Though, both were virtually silent from the rest of the others, Ino and Kiba bickering from across the room, though were hushed immediately by Iruka who grew aggravated, rather quickly.

"Are you done, Naruto?" Sakura inquired to the blond, giving him a moment to complete his sentence. He responded with a simple nod and took her paper.

"Lemme take it up…" the offer slipping out of his lips and to her ears **after** he'd gotten up to go turn in the papers. Playfully admonishing the bewhiskered teen as he sauntered back.

"You are a sly one aren't you?" crossing her arms, "I could've taken the papers up."

A mild shrug accompanying an unrepressed of _'…mmm…'_ as the sound vibrated it's way out through his nose, glancing around periodically. The people whom he met eyes with seemed to turn away from his glance, his bewhiskered cheeks twitching slightly.

"Awwwweee…" cooing under her breath at the blond's, barely noticeable, antics. She got him to glance at her a few times as she giggled, for the blond seemed to prove to be endless entertainment with his constant twitching.

It was weird; every time he'd glance at her, she'd look out the window and pretend nothing had even happened. Was she mocking him or something? Not that it bothered him, though…

"Are they tattoos?"

The question was, much to his dismay, absorbed and he sighed.

"Kinda."

A shy, but amused smile spread faintly, "It looks like they twitch when you wriggle your nose like that…"

He remained silent for a moment before sighing, "What of it? You makin' fun of me or somethin'?" crossing his arms.

A small giggle managed to work it's way from her lips like all of the others, only this one had more finesse to it, "No, I'm just saying that it's cute how you do that. You remind me of a fox when you twitch your nose."

"…"

The bell rang as Sakura had packed her things, Naruto still staring into nowhere for whatever reason as Sakura turned to look at him, "Well? Come on, you'll be late if you don't move. Silly," another feathery giggle lopping at him, wavering over his face and spreading like soft petals from a flower. He took a moment to absorb it before shaking his head and grabbing his things with another sigh and following her.

Iruka saw them out and glanced out into the hallway as students alike made way for Naruto's insane bulk. He looked somewhat concerned for a moment or two before he grabbed his paper work and left with a cup of black coffee, heading to the teacher's lounge to grade papers as he greeted students down the hallway.

* * *

><p>~ {} }§{ {} ~<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, settle down," her ruby red lips flickering in the above lights, "now, I'm not sure about the rest of you but as I've veen taking attendance there have been a miss of students whom I've not seen in a while since you've been here, Sakura," surveying her sheet before placing it down, "does anyone perhaps know where, Shizu Kazami, Kizura Mamoto, Satoshi Tibura and one Jogo Tibura," glancing around, "...has anyone seen them?"<p>

Various shrugs and _'dunno''_s rumbled the walls as Kurenai shook her head and marked them all off with a red pen before capping it and pacing around the perimeter of the classroom, "Very well then. For now we'll just move on, then," pacing around and stopping behind Kiba, who was staring into space. He gently took his head and angled his face up at the board before patting his head, whispering, "I know you're bored, kiddo. Just hang in there," and moving on. A mumble came as a response, "and because of the lack of heads in this room, I've decided that we'll pay a visit to the greenhouse, today. So please, get your coats and whatever have you back on and we'll head out! Besides, the crisp air might do you good, Kiba. You're looking a little pale today." the observation clear, as the hound seemed not to be looking too hot.

As they shuffled out of class, Sakura stayed behind to assist Kiba with his sluggishness, "Kiba, I hope you haven't gotten sick…"

"Aw naw… I'm coo'."

She sighed, "Kiba…" an annoyed nasal tone thrown at him. He stood up and spread his arms open.

"Naw, see? I'm coo'. Jus'… feelin' kin'a sluggy t'day…"

"I wonder why, you were completely fine over at the apartment and before then…"

Remaining mute, the Inuzuka stood on his own and stretched, "I don' see why I cain't brin' Akamaru in 'da school…"

"Oh," having discovered upon the reason as to his moping, "so that's what this is about, isn't it?"

"Kinda…" puffing out his lower lip and pushing his hands through his pockets.

He gained a small giggle from her as she laced her right arm around his left, "Now now, Kiba, what would a big canine like Akamaru do here in the school? He'd be so bored, don't you think?" a content smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Besides, Akamaru seemed to be more content with having gone home, rather than staying here."

Despite his need to disagree, slowly he began to see what she was talking about.

"Besides, it's too cold even for him, Kiba. I believe that it was the better decision of you, as an owner, to take him home to where it's warm and comfortable." her lovely face bright with happiness, "Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed." a miniscule half-smile tugged at his left cheek as both began walking, arm-in-arm down the hallway.

"Now… if he was still a baby," giggles of joy and awe choking her, "then you'd definitely have an alibi, puppies can't really fend for themselves without a mother, right?" thoughts of Akamaru as a chubby puppy snuggled into silky satin sheets entering the landscape of her mind.

Those words somehow greased his brains gears into thinking, "Chu haz a point, dere. Hmm."

"Well I'm certainly thrilled that I've managed to get your gears spinning again! Heehee! Now hurry, we have to catch up to the others!"

The moment Kiba absorbed those words, 'twas the moment the sliest grin one ever did see, spread by the knife of mischievousness. In the instant Sakura's attention had alternated to something else, the brunet acted! Like lightning, he scooped her up in one bridal sweep before entering ninja-doggy mode and streaking outside into the snow!

"_**KIBA!**_"

He knew he'd earn himself one hell of a smack for this, but it was worth it. _Every single moment_ was worth her screams, "WHOO_ HOO __**HOO**__!_"howling into the gray distances, dancing over the rooftops!

* * *

><p>~ {} }§{ {} ~<p>

* * *

><p>"GA<em><strong>W<strong>_D, It's friggin' COLD out here!" shuddering, Tenten put her best effort in bundling up more, wrapping another scarf around her neck.

"Oh come on Tenten!" grinning, Lee pushed her forward, "The snow is wonderful this time of year!"

"It's n-n-NOT wonnnnnderf-f-f-ful if I h-h-have to fffffff-FREEEZ-E-E-E-E-E-E!"

"You should eat more then… if you gain a bit more weight, you might stay warmer," Chouji chuckled the moment Tenten groaned, "Hmm where are Sakura and Kiba? Aren't they behind us?" pivoting his neck to look behind. The only person, whom he saw at least, was Naruto trudging along in the snow rather sluggishly, despite how athletic he appeared.

However, almost suddenly… things became quiet, Shikamaru noting how odd it seemed to die down before all of their ears perked up to the screeching sounds of a very familiar voice. As if they were a herd of cattle, all of their heads looked behind, Naruto being the last one.

He stared at them all for a moment, "…What?" cocking his eyebrow before the sound of screaming and yelling caught his ears and he slowly turned around.

"KIBA, YOU **IDIOT**, PUT ME DOWN!" screeched the pinkette as the Inuzuka slid over the ice and jumped high into the air!

"BOOOYAAH BIOTCHEZ! I'M B_**A**_CK!"

'_With a mouth like that, it's a mystery as to **how** he could even disappear…' _the brunette with buns scowled.

Naruto immediately stepped ut of the way as quickly as possibly, noting how Kiba was gliding across the snow.

"WATCH OUT!" Suigetsu dove down before Kiba could take his head off, "ASS-HOLE!"

The obnoxious laughter of Kiba's could shatter the sound barrier if it wanted as he skid along the sheets of powdery-white satin! Chouji and Shikamaru, at the near top of the hill fell over as soon as Kiba had passed them and began rolling down the hill.

Sasuke only watched as Karin fell over and slid on her. Said Uchiha soon tripped once Karin snatched his feet and both went sliding down the hill! Ino trailing not too far behind, cursing at the brunet in rage!

"HEY HONEY BUNS, CHU MISS MEH!" flashing a bright grin that nearly _blinded_ poor Tenten, the brunette screeched in a voice that trilled before diving out of the way, Lee being pulled, who pulled Neji down at the same time. Shino wasn't aware that he was in the way of Kiba, having chosen not to pay attention; until he was then _shoved_ out of Kiba's wake and went sliding down the hill, the Inu spreading his bubonic laughter in return.

'…_dumbass…'_ thought the bug user.

Finishing and crossing the goal with Sakura in tow, Kurenai had finished unlocking the greenhouse.

"Oh, hello Kiba; Sakura," greeting with a sincere smile, "Where are the others?"

"'Dey'z r_**i**_ght b'hin' us, right Sakkz?"

The pinkette felt herself a wee bit ill, "I think I'm going to be sick…" hiccupping with a small groan.

Kiba set her down and patted her pretty pink head, "Wuz a bumpy ride… try nautta puke nao Sakkz." was his advice as a bright grin flashed his canines, "Oh, lookie 'thar, 'ere 'dey come!"

"_**WAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **_Tenten's voice trilled! On his way down, Chouji had rolled into a giant snowball, having ran over everyone and now heading down for a collision with the green house!

The moment Kurenai caught a glimpse of the scene, her gaze immediately averted towards the fang-faced Inuzuka. Needless to say, his grin expanded.

"_**WATCH OUT KURENAI-SENSEI!" **_the weapon-mistress alerted as the snowball full of students bounced off of a random hump in the satin sheets, and like a bomb waiting to hit the ground sped towards the 3 observing!

A gasp she exasperated before leaping out of the way, Kiba grabbing Sakura and doing the same, heading in the opposite direction of Kurenai's.

The giant snowball collided with the greenhouse as a bomb-like explosion sent a wave of snow towards the sky, along with the many, many discomforting grunts of their classmates.

"Ohh… dayum!" sucking in air through his teeth, face contorting as soon as the collision took place!

Sakura only caught a slight glimpse of the scene before them; still nauseated. Though, she needn't much thought as she laid a smack right across Kiba's head.

"**OUCH! WHAT'D I DO!****?**"

"That…" wobbling to her feet, "is for… urp… the snowball… and this," regaining herself before grabbing him by the jacket, "IS FOR SWEEPING ME OFF MY FEET!" initiating her strength, the snatched the poor Inu by his earlobe!

"**OUCH, FUCK 'DAT HURTZ! OW OW OW OW OW!**" the Inu whimpered and whined as Sakura towed him along and over to the group.

"Are you okay, Tenten?" scanning her body, Kurenai's eyes like that of a mother hawk to its baby, "you don't seem hurt…"

"I'm fine… maybe a little colder than I should be, though." her shuddering a significant sign of that, for sure.

"Everyone else is alright?"

A chorus of groans and moans she felt reluctant to hear, and of course Kiba's constant complaining as Sakura literally dragging him by ear through the snow sheet.

The genjutsu user pinched her eyebrows together, "Ahh, and here's the culprit now." swiping the snow from her students' heads, directing her attention towards the pinkette and the brunet.

There was a long, daunting silence which settled uneasily upon the Inu's shoulders, and at that moment, he gave them all a shrug and a happy-go-lucky-idiotic grin; but not enough to fool them one bit.

"I swear…" Kurenai managed to speak, her icy breath sending a chill down Kiba's spine despite their immense distance; or it was just that he was cold… "What do you have to say for yourself this time, Kiba? Let's hope you're not bored again."

Puffing out his upper lip to think, "Uh… y-yay for s-s-snow…?" as a nervous chuckle trilled slightly from his chattering lips.

Meanwhile, two gorgeous brown eyes had turned ugly, as her fingers twitched with an insatiable urge to ring the brunet's neck thwarted any chance of peaceful negotiation. "_**Shall we kill him now**_? **Or later**…?" her anger peaking, to the point in which the snow would melt.

"I vote now… that way we'll be able to get rid of him…" Ino's favour in the matter the brunette gained, as the platinum blond cracked her bare knuckles; having already been frozen to the bone.

A variety of opinions and agreements managed to sort the situation out itself, and not before long did Kiba find himself about to sprint away from them. 'Twas, until a faint gleeful howl caught their ears!

Shikamaru had been the first the notice, in preparation to prevent Kiba from fleeing with Shadow Possession, _'Oh… so that's where __**he**__ went…' _

Their eyes fixated, rather poignantly, on a blond-haired, bulky blur racing down the hill, gliding on the waves of a deep, yet fluffy, crimson aura - of an ambiguous nature - and though, that apparently wasn't the central focus as their mouths dropped into the snow, their feet ice cold and befuddled as the '_quiet kid' _came down at impeccable speeds before leaping off a 'ramp' - which had been made from when Kiba had been skiing down the exact same slope. As if it were as natural as hair would grow on one's own head, the airborne-blond managed to complete a variety of tricks normally performed by professionals.

With a combination of an extravagantly executed triple-axel combined with the ever-popular back-flip as soon as he'd gone sky borne, the blond managed to keep his triple-axel in perpetual motion until he landed a solid 360 toe spin as soon as he hit the ground and slid the rest of the way down!

"…**DAYUM WHOO**!"clapping his hands together, exhilarated from his experience, "Now **that** was worth it!"

Indeed, the mysterious blond-haired guy who always sat in the back corner couldn't help himself in playing in the snow, even.

"Daaaammmmnnnnn… lookit'chu go wigga! AH HA!" in his idiosyncratic notions, Kiba managed to get a side-ways high-five followed by the ever popular bro-fist notion.

Kurenai cleared her throat, grabbing their attention immediately. The blond regained his normal composure, but before then allowed himself a cigarette before going inside the greenhouse, Kurenai not caring so long as he kept it outside. Tenten had, however, kept her notion of wanting to murder Kiba, as well as the majority of the other classmates. Without another mention of the subject, Kiba soon found himself sprinting away anyway - his antics obviously having not been forgiven - literally avoiding the wrath of his angry classmates'. This, of course, delayed Kurenai's schedule…

'_I swear… these kids…' _thought the woman, though managed to sneak a glance at Sakura, who seemed to be staring at Naruto for a lengthy period… as if analyzing him as he stood around a variety of roses.

A rather loud chuckle popped from her voice box, alerting both the teens, as Naruto glanced back at her and Sakura took it upon herself to make an inquiry, "Something the matter Kurenai-sensei?"

"Oh… haha, no, nothing. Nothing at all you two. Don't mind me." nodding out the window to see Kiba getting his head shoved in the snow by Suigetsu - whose snot had frozen into two icicles of which were now hanging from his nose - Tenten begging the water user to let her have her revenge against the Inu. _'Nothing at all.'_

* * *

><p>~ {} }§{ {} ~<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flames<strong>_** aren't permitted. **_**Constructive criticism**_** is, though. Thanks for reading this chapter! Would like to hear from you guys!**


	5. Unforgotten

-Fifth Installment-

_Summary: __With Kiba literally on ice, class had begun and the day was nothing short of casual endeavours—specifically for Sakura. However, she'll soon find out that even the most casual days hold a special meaning. No matter how much the topic is avoided by those who wish not to unveil themselves, to evade drawing a particular presence unto themselves, are nothing but frivolous endeavours—even for the most casual days._

* * *

><p>{~ | ~ § ~ | ~}<p>

_**~ Chapter 5 - Unforgotten ~**_

* * *

><p>The day continued; as did the snowfall. But that did not silence the bustle of the school as the rambunctious activities ensued normally. Winter had shown it's presence quite early, as one could plainly see. And more of the white fluff was surely due as the days, and even the months progressed into the new year, eventually have to reset themselves as the clocks ticked away. Each passing second in a new year comes along only once every year before it is stored away for the next year, only to repeat the process, just like many <em>other<em> factors that repeated themselves - Once every year.

Through her thoughts, Sakura seemed to be dazing off in her seat as Ibiki scribbled Math problems all over the board and finally ticked the stick of chalk on the board, rather loudly…

"Alright, now who here can tell me what the answer is?" eyes glancing immediately at Sakura, who seemed preoccupied with her own daydreaming rather than complex arithmetic. The others only sat there, staring at the board, as though they had been imprisoned in some sort of correctional facility for the dysgraphia. _'I swear… kids these days…'_

The bell rang abruptly ripping Ibiki from his thoughts. Before he could say anything, however, as if like lightning everyone had rushed out as quickly as possible - even Naruto seemed to hurry out, his sauntering pace had quickened on his way out. The man sighed and glanced in the corner, noting Sakura having missed the bell.

"Hey, pinky!" the intensity of his voice garnering her attention, rather easily. "Solve this problem and you can go."

Sakura only looked at the problem before she stood up, took the chalk he'd handed her and she wrote down a number.

"The answer is seventy-two."

He remarked with approval and nodded. "Good. At least someone pays attention around here… go ahead and go eat lunch." dismissing her expeditiously. She grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom, running into the afternoon traffic before managing out the two steel double-doors. The moment the pinkette stepping out into the cold, Ino's voiced had invaded her mind-followed by Tenten and Hinata scrambling behind her: complaining because their throats hurt.

"Ohhh Sakuraaaaaaa~!" the platinum blonde's voice vividly chimed. "You're coming out with us today, it's time we went ahead and caught up on a few things~!"

Her eyebrow rose in question. "Such as…?"

"Okay, look forehead…" sighing before placing her hands on her hips, "we haven't been out for a while and it's about time that we catch up on a few things. Alright?"

Whilst furrowing her eyebrows, she obliged. "…Alright… I guess." though apprehensive at first - mostly due to Ino dragging her by the arm - they found themselves at the Bar-B-Q. Seated at a table for four; as drinks were served and meat was prepared.

"So what do you want to talk about?" inquired the pinkette sipping from her cup of hot green tea.

After slightly fidgeting with her purse, Ino set the bag aside and folded her fingers on the counter. "Oh, just wanted to know what was going-on. Y'know, like, during those months you were depressed and stuff…"

"…"

A discomforting silence settled, unnerving Hinata and worrying Tenten. Ino, however, remained ever steadfast with her intent on receiving an answer from the pinkette sitting across from her.

"I… do I have to discuss this with you now?" her eyebrows furrowed, endeavouring to repel to question forced upon her.

"Well it'd be a nice start, we're you're friends after all, you should be able to open up to use about anything."

Sakura knew very well that Ino was a savvy individual—especially with all the dirt on people—as she could usually obtain the 411 from whomever she wanted and wherever she was able to unearth it. The inquiry caused a moment of discomfort to dwell within Sakura's breast. Though, through the depression and constant stress of now living on her own—and without any parental units to guide her through the path to adulthood—life was imposing and increasingly difficult the further she went.

Whilst twiddling her thumbs together. "Ino…" at last, "I know you're concerned for my well-being, and I respect you a lot for that genuine aspect of yours." a smile already spreading ear-to-ear across the blonde's face. "However..." allowing herself a moment to collect her thoughts. "...at the moment I'm…" as she huffed a sigh and paused for a moment, allowing her thoughts to process further. "I'm not all too confident in myself to divulge unto you that info… yet."

'_Sakura…'_ Tenten's brown eyes dulled for a moment.

"Sakura you know you can-"

Sakura cut her words short. "Yes, I do know, Ino-" through blinking a few times. "-but right now is when I don't believe would be the time to be talking about it, okay? Please give me more time."

As Ino struggled to form sentences to try and persuade the pinkette, Hinata spoke up. Her faint voice barely reaching their ears. "Ino, let's go ahead and leave the subject be for the time-being. Sakura will let us know when she's ready. Won't you?"

"Yes, of course I will. I won't be able to get through this dilemma without you three." nodding shyly—Hinata mimicking her. Sakura sent a look of thanks to the Hyuuga mistress, who replied with an appropriate gesture.

This, however, only left Ino feel evermore curious, to the point where it had begun to drive her insane. But for now, all thoughts and inquiries ceased as their meal arrived and they all sat around, lightly conversing about other topics.

Tenten relished this moment for sure, as 'twas only this moment after whereon the grill had the meat be slapped: did Chouji become a BBQ stealing ninja. So now was a time to enjoy themselves without Chouji ripping them off a meal. As if they were all thinking the same thing, a laugh was shared to brighten things up a bit more.

"Oh," placing a slab on the grill, Tenten began. "Any of you notice that Gaara isn't here today?"

"Oh, that's right!" Hinata quickly spoke. "...Hmm, I haven't seen him either."

"Well, knowing Gaara, he might have gotten caught up in paper work… pfft, Kazekage ain't exactly what people make it up to be, eh?" Ino laying-in her word. "I saw Tsunade literally up to her eyebrows in paper work once… like, seriously." raising her fingers to her own eyebrows to emphasize the load.

Tenten could only concur. "Urgh, you're **so** right… sometimes I just pity Izumo and Kotetsu: being stuck running around all day for her, and because Tsunade's also the principle they must be worked-down to the bone and through!" shuddering as a disturbing mental image invaded their minds.

"Umm... new topic?" Hinata proposed and 'twas agreed, rather quickly. As the beef finished cooking and they began to eat, an aforementioned—and very unexpected—visitor wandered his way into the Bar-B-Que.

They immediately recognized the monotony in his voice. "It's nice to know that I—of all other popular topics—could come up as a plausible topic to talk about once in a while. I'm flattered."

Hinata had been the first to express her surprise. "Gaara! When did you-?"

"Just now actually." standing before them in his hat and tank-top. "Would you mind if I sit with you?" hands placed casually within his deep pockets.

Ino gestured him next to Sakura. "Of course not, like, go ahead!"

"Thank-you, it's chilly outside, I wasn't sure what to wear and I was already tardy." glancing out the window. "It's unnatural to me and I'm certain for Konoha as well. Konoha normally doesn't experience this type of weather until late December, isn't that right?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes, but we do get our bad snowstorms at least once a year. Although, what's unusual is the temperature drop. It feels colder than usual this time around, doesn't it?"

"Urgh, don't remind me. Even since frikkin' Kiba sent us down that hill I've been freezing my you-know-what's off…" motioning to her boobs.

Gaara blinked, quite surprised. "Kiba, sent you down a hill?" the Kazekage blinked repeatedly a few times before Ino spoke up.

"Good lord… don't remind us. Okay, so we were all walking in Kurenai's class today, and class was held down the hill in the greenhouse, right?"

He nodded.

"-And all of the frikkin' sudden, here comes Kiba hollering like a damn fool and Sakura screaming at the top of her lungs, **_scooped_** in his arms. He races down the hill and knocks practically **everyone** over doing it, and with Chouji being so big: he rolled in to a huge snowball and practically flattened us: then _whoosh_ we leapt off a small lump in the snow bank and crashed. My headache lasted for a while after that…"

"So what did you all do after?"

"…Smothered his face in snow and kicked his ass." Tenten grinned, Gaara posing a mutual smile. "But stupid Suigetsu kept hogging all the fun though… "

The four of them heard a giggle, from some whom they knew all too well. Sakura soon found herself taking the brunt of their stares.

"While I admit Kiba's… methods of entertainment are detrimental to everyone's health: I must also admit he never ceases to amuse me."

Tween rolling her eyes. "Whatever…" and managing to snag another piece of rib: Ino exclaimed. "Oh, you can have some if you want Gaara. We have plenty to go around, right girls?"

"Of course, please help yourself!" Hinata gestured friendly. "It's cold outside and you need something warm to keep you warmed-up, right?" whilst sending Gaara an eye squint smile.

"Thank-you, don't mind if I do." allowing himself a helping and a pair of wooden chopsticks.

As he extended his—rather beefier arm—out to take his helping, Sakura took the moment to observe Gaara. Since he had been young he'd change dramatically, from what she could remember at least. "So has Kiba been bestowing more fashion advice unto you, Gaara?" a significant, yet small smile gracing her rosy lips.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Before answering him, she took a sip from her tea. "Well, every time I see you, you remind me more and more of Kiba. He wears that same style of hat… the one with the flat bill… not the curvy kind of bill, a tank-top and a hoodie with ripped and/or baggy pants. Is it some kind of growing trend?"

Gaara took a moment to think. "I suppose. Good question, though: however I don't believe I have the ability to answer it. I do, however, find it nice to dress casually from time-to-time."

Through giggling again she replied. "So; a black tank-top, chains, a hat and tattoos are casual? It definitely rings the "Kiba's work" bell for."

"Urgh, please…" Ino clicked her tongue. "**As if** someone of Kiba's level-of-dumbassery would remotely construe fashion. I'd be willing to bet both of my C-cups that that's a bunch of bull-piss and vinegar."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "Oh my, Ino."

"What? Seriously…"

There was a bit of silence before Gaara cleared his throat, an image of Ino's C-Cupped breasts sending vulgar thoughts through his head. Sakura noted a bit of apprehension within him. "Well…" pushing the image of her breasts aside "the thing is: I would be lying if I didn't say that Kiba… had had **some **say in what I wear…"

"…YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME."

The three girls shuddered and held their hands up, "Shhhhh, not so loud Ino! We're in a restaurant!"

"BUT-BUT-BUT-"

"Sorry about that Ino." Gaara apologized. "Despite the fact that it might be painful to admit it, but Kiba has a sense of style. So I guess it rubbed off onto me."

The platinum blonde let her head fall on the table fore her as Sakura and Hinata chuckled while Tenten sent her sympathies Ino's way. It was difficult to admit that—_of all the people in the world—_the biggest idiot of them all had offered the Kazekage fashion advice.

"I wonder where Kiba went, though…" pondered the aforementioned pink-haired girl with the lovely emerald eyes.

Gaara perked up after swallowing, "I believe I saw him on the way over to the east."

Taking a moment to check her mental map of the village, "Oh… Kiba lives in that part of town I believe…"

Gaara ensued eating his meal as a glass of tea was brought to him. "Then perhaps he went home for a while. I'm sure he'll return hereafter."

"He'd better… we were going shopping after school today."

The sand-sibling regarded the statement with a cock of his eyebrow. "…For what?"

She felt herself a bit pickled with divulging unto him her dilemma. But, at any rate; "Well… I don't really have enough supplies to last me for the coming months, and because the days are getting shorter and shorter Kiba volunteered to accompany me to the grocery store. I don't enjoy the whereabouts of the village during the night, especially considering wherein the part of town I live."

"I see."

After they finished their meal and conversed for a few minutes, time ran short and the group left: Ino, Hinata and Tenten having paid the bill… sort of. Gaara had spoken otherwise and paid their way instead. Sakura only watched in fascination as Ino, Hinata and Tenten all complained and whined, all the way down the street. As usual, however, he remained silent, which _alone_ was enough of an answer for them.

* * *

><p>{~ | ~ § ~ | ~}<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone! Since it's snowing outside and it's wet, we're going to do laps inside the gym today!" reaching out and shooting his finger to the stars, grinned the ever-ecstatic teacher with the bushy eyebrows! His enthusiasm mercilessly burned into their retinas, the session began without a hitch nor falter. Sakura, Ino and Tenten conjoined into a small group, behind Shino, Hinata and Kiba. Throughout the run, it was almost uncanny how Kiba hardly took even one breath, and all while gibber-gabbing away at his team-mates. Shino completely ignored him—probably still a bit resentful of Kiba's previous actions: regarding the giant snowball incident—and Hinata merely nodded, retaining a calm, but not too vibrant, smile.<p>

"I tell ya what-" huffing along, Tenten managed to grab enough oxygen to initiate a conversation. "-It was pretty cool of Gaara to've paid for us. Even though *huff* we were really supposed to pay."

"Yeah, well what can we say? Sometimes I wonder why guys pay for girls all the time… is it just some kind of… polite gesture *huff* that's by nature?" Ino managed to reply as they turned the corner of the giant rectangle.

Sending a shrug Ino's way, "Pfft, I dunno…" the brunette sighed, "But heck… a free lunch is always great in my book! Haha!"

As the other two carried on with their own conversation, Sakura had slipped behind a bit and before too long, Gaara himself came chugging along up behind her. "Hi Gaara!" huffed the pinkette as she greeted her red-haired classmate.

Greeting her back with a wave, and nothing more, he decided to jog along side her for the remaining duration of their exercise. Once the whistle blew, they all conjoined once more.

"ALRIGHTY! FEEL THE HEAT! FEEL THE BURN! FEEL THE POWER AND THE ENERGY FLOWING THROUGH YOUR VEINS! Now, we'll go ahead and kick things off with…" Gai's eyes glinted powerfully as he reached into a green bag. "VOILÀ!" a tennis racket securely snug within his hand was pulled-out!

With the slight rubbing of his shoulder. "Tennis?" Shikamaru inquired, rather distastefully.

"YYYYYYEEEEES! TENNIS!" boomed his voice before he turned to his student. "LEE!"

"YESSIR!?"

"HELP ME WITH THE NETS. EVERYONE ELSE HURRY AND GET A RACKET AND LET'S: PLAAAYYY SOMMMEEEE BAAALLLLL!"

Sakura clapped her hands eagerly with a squeal! She loved racket sports the most, and with today being a cold day, it would be nice to be inside. The gym was massive enough for four courts - amazingly enough. Gai and Lee were like two bolts of hot lightning, setting up the nets at each ends of the gym.

~'_Those two.'_ the pinkette thought as a tiny giggle managed to slip from her throat. Little did she know, Kiba had snuck up behind her and had given her a big hug. Oddly enough, he sniffed her… blind folded.

"Haha… found you!"

Deciding to play along with him for a the moment, "How did you find me?"

Grinning, "Я узнал тебя по запаху, да да да!(YA uznal tebya po zapakhu, da da da!)" (I recognized you by scent, yes yes yes!) the words just flopped out without warning!

Sakura blinked for a moment before it registered, "…Did you… just speak Roshkiyavan?"

"…Meybeh… who wanna know?" snuggling up to her.

"Where on Earth did you learn it!?"

"Eh… someone I know knows a bit of it. So he went 'n' taught me some. Cool huh?"

"I guess, but yet can't even muster words in Sluravik… why's that and what have you done with Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Hmm, I 'unno 'n' he's takin' a siesta if chu know what I mean, hehe."

With the shaking of her head, "Vítoga pádwamié nev etrővmisz…" (I just don't know.)

"Pfft, neither do I, but y'know what?"

"What?"

"I gotz a sexy ass voice when I'm speak'n 'dat Roshkiyavan shit." through tooting his own horn and attempting to woo at her for shits and giggles with his "accent", Gai and Lee had finished setting up the nets, finally, and thus Gai commenced dividing everyone up into teams.

"ALRIGHTY! TIME TO SPLIT INTO TEAMS! Kiba and Sakura, you look pretty close. So you two will be working together!"

"AW YEAYUH!" Removing the bandana from his eyes and refastening it around his forehead. "T's what I'm tawlkin' 'bout! LE'S KICK SOM' AYUSS!" as he grabbed them both rackets and took a shinobi stance. Sakura… somewhat embarrassed.

"Then we'll have Hinata and… hmm… how about Naruto!? You two will play against Kiba and Sakura, then we'll rotate partners!"

Naruto shrugged in his usual, idiosyncratic self and grabbed his own and Hinata's rackets as Gai continued splitting everyone up into groups as the 4 joined together.

Through laughing and her cheerful attitude, "This will be so fun!" Sakura expressed her joy, rocking back and forth on her shoes.

Hinata smiled, "Are you ready, Naruto?" craning up at the taller man, who nodded and twitched his nose.

"A'IGHT FOO'Z! LE'S GRAB COURT RIGHT QUICK AW'READY!" hopping to the nearest court, Kiba took his position in front, whilst Sakura took her position as server and Hinata one the receiving end, while Naruto took the same front position as Kiba had taken.

"Who's serving…?" the blond, rather mutely, inquired.

"You can serve first Sakura." Hinata tossed the ball to the other side, in which Sakura bounced it with her racket and caught it, as smile widened upon her rosy cheeks.

"Get ready Hinata! Here it comes!" warned the pinkette as she lobbed the ball into the air, Hinata ready with the racket out in front of her, Naruto and Kiba literally shirtless, in more casual poses. The moment the ball reached the highest point, Sakura automatically sprung like a kangaroo and smashed the ball as a loud echo bounced off the walls of the gymnasium. Hinata barely had enough time to catch the ball with the face of her racket, reluctant enough to have sent it back.

Kiba took his chance and dove… missing by a mile as the ball bounced once and Sakura lobbed it, and Naruto casually returned it, reaching up and smacking it right back down without even having to move from his spot nor even the need to stand on his **toes**. Nonetheless, Sakura was not deterred, nor Kiba - for he stood up and hit the ball quickly before Sakura had a chance to take a swing at it.

As the Hyuuga mistress lunged for the ball, sending it back, Kiba missed, Sakura allowing the ball to bounce once before pushing the ball back, as it sailed over the net.

Naruto foresaw this action, leaned out just a tiny bit from his exact position and extended his arm, taping it back and regaining his pose, one hand firmly within his pocket. Sakura returned the ball, out of Naruto's reach - remarkably - allowing Hinata to hit the ball, and then Kiba.

Across the gymnasium, Tenten managed to catch Sakura's graceful movements and take note of them, quite surprised as the pinkette whizzed around.

"WOO! GO SAKU-WAH!" smacking the ball that Lee nearly sent passed her while taunting the brunette and Shino giving her a scolding in the end about paying attention.

Sakura finally had had enough of playing around, and as the ball came to her, she twisted her body slightly and reared her arm back - reluctant that Kiba missed the ball by a mile - and with a hard grunt, she **smashed** the ball. It bounced once in the box and then ricochet across the floor, earning them a point. Hinata landed on the floor, having dove for it. Naruto helped her up and then glanced at Sakura.

A bright flame had ignited within the pinkette's beautiful emerald eyes as her competitive spirit began to bloom.

"Thank you, Naruto." the Hyuuga mistress bowing deeply to him.

"Sure… get ready Hinata."

"I wonder what's going on with Sakura…" brushing a strand of hair away from her pale face.

The blond stared in to eyes of Sakura's before declaring: "Shit just got real." and taking his place. "Ready when you guys are." his nonchalant tone somewhat masked by the intense twitching in his face.

Sakura responded simply to him by laughing, "Mr. Twitchy Whiskers," provoking him a bit. It definitely drew his attention towards her. Sakura looked him straight in his sunglasses before a ball was tossed by Kiba - Sakura having scolded him for chewing on it - thus their game ensued.

Sakura tossed the ball up and lightly smacked it. It bounced once on Hinata's end before the Hyuuga mistress returned it. Kiba took the hit before Hinata dove and shot it far to the left. Sakura hit the ball harder, but Naruto sprung - respectfully - like a fox and snagged the ball, shooting it off to the far left. However, he wasn't counting on the ubiquity of Sakura's as she sprung out of nowhere and smashed the ball - rather impressively hard - sending it sailing pass Naruto and Hinata, bouncing an inch before the line and then flying into the other court!

_- Following the Ball -_

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE! HIT THE BALL WITH THE SHEER FORCE OF YOUTH!"

"YESSS SSSIIRRRRRR!" Rock reared back to smash the ball as hard as he could muster, strength powered by his sensei's encouraging words! "GET READ-" his was cut immediately mid-sentence as a ball came screaming at the back of his head!

*PING* Knocking him forward - and nearly over - while the aforementioned ball - which he had intended to hit - smacked the side of his head and bounced off somewhere, knocking him down in an instant K.O.!

Tenten's exclamation echoed within the gymnasium, "OH MY GOSH! Lee, are you alright!?" sprinting to his aid! "Lee, speak to me!" rattling him by his collar as Gai came and slid to his own knees at this unfortunate event to have befallen his youthful student.

"Urgghhhhhhhheeehhhhhhhhh…"as Lee's head cocked back and a line of saliva dropped from out of his mouth.

"Is he okay?" Hinata inquired as she and Naruto followed up and stood beside Sakura.

"LEE! MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENT! SPEAK TO ME!" Gai's voice cracking a bit, taking his student in his arms.

"Urghhhhhhhhheeehhhhhhhhhhhuu hhhaaaaaahhh…"

The group only stared, fixated on Lee and his nonsensical babbling.

Kiba patted Sakura on the back, "Damn… nice hit Sakkz, hehe! 'Dat wuz a good shawt!"

The pinkette only shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her other arm and made an effort to slip from the crowd - but sadly Kiba's bulk blocked her attempts.

"Alright, be good while I take Lee down to the nurse." the man scooped up his student, the crowd opening for Gai as he made his way out of the Gymnasium.

"So, now what?" sighing to herself, Ino irately placed her hands on her hips.

After a long trail of silence, "I got a beer bottle…" Kiba spoke out randomly as a cheeky grin carved into his cheek, "we kin play spin 'da bottle; truth'a dare style…" as his grin grew wider as his eyes glinted perversely behind his shades.

Ino foamed at the mouth! "Oh my god… SHUT UP! I'd NEVER BE CAUGHT PLAYING **THAT** WITH YOU!"

"Oh yes you would."

"NO I WOULDN'T!"

"Oh yes you would!"

"SHUT UP!"

"OH YES YOU WOULD!"

"I swear I'll end you…"

"OH YES U W'ULD!"

"…"

Everyone was somehow humoured by their nonsensical bickering.

"I WOULD NOT!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO…"

"YES… wait… I MEAN NO!"

"U SAID YES!"

"Go to hell!"

Scowling at the platinum blond, he huffed and laced his arms together, "Fo'get'chu 'en… PFFT, I didn' wanna play wi'chu an'way… b'sides, Hinata w'uld play with me, right Hinata?" wrapping his arm around the blue-haired heiress, a sly, perverse and handsome grin spreading his left cheek wide.

"Umm… I… I guess…"

"Yeayuh, 'n' Sakkz too! Right?"

"I'd rather **not** partake in any of those types of games, Kiba."

He threw her a frown and whimper, "B-But… BUT-SOMEONE GOTTA HAVE MY BABIEZ!"

Sakura flinched, whipping her head around, tossing her cherry-blossom shaded hair into her face. "Excuse me!?"

"I mean, 'dey ain't gunna come out themselves, y'know? I gotta have some gene'ations up in' 'dis bitch, y'know whut I'm sayin'?" his hands spread into a "v" shape, signalling down to his crotch. The vulgar expression forced Sakura to whip her head back, her cheeks brightened to the colour of a baby-red tomato.

As Sakura endeavoured to ignore him, his constant persistence had begun to irritate her, "C'MON! B'sides, it'z a friendly ol' game'a spin 'da-" his words, bound for her ears, alas, did not reach far, "GUWAH!" before Sakura stomped right on Kiba's foot!

"OUCH OUCH OUCH, THAT HURTS, UNCLE, UNCLE! OUCH OUCH OUCH!" whelped the puppy as she released his foot from its death-grip. He leapt out from under her crushing heel and bounced around on his injured foot for a long while, amusing them all.

That was, however, until after glancing at the clock for a few moments, "I'm not sure about you all, but don't you think we should resume our games?" as she took Kiba - as he flopped around on his left foot, and mortified that she'd not indulge in this perversely-intended game of his in-order to conceive his children - by the hand and lead him back to their side of the court. The brunet whined and questioned her motives for her actions, only to be responded with a twitch of her heel.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, garnering their undivided attention, "Alright, but let's have it to where nobody uses this court, we don't want any more injuries." taking a glance at Sakura, who overheard him and turned her head away, brushing one of her bangs aside. "Agreed?" the question reaching their ears as they firmly confirmed with the rules. Of course, with the rule that no-one use the aforementioned court, one team had to sit out and wait until rotating - at least until Gai came back.

Hinata shuffled about a bit, awaiting for Naruto - who went on a cigarette break - to return to the court, "Sakura… will Kiba be okay?"

The pinkette patted Kiba's brunette hair and lightly scratched his scalp. "I guess."

"Ach… my fuckin' foot… Y U STOMP SO HAARRD!?"

"Hey! You had it coming!"

"I T'INK YOU BROKE MEH TOOTSIE!"

Sakura scoffed at him, "I didn't step on you **that** hard, Kiba. Stop being such a big baby now and give me your foot for a moment so I can heal you!" that demanding tone leaping out to attack him as she began aiding him in his dilemma, the pinkette fixed the brunet right up. Applying a bit of chakra to his "wound". "OUCH, DON"T PRESS SO HAAAARRRRRD!"

"STOP WHINING OR I'LL BREAK THE OTHER ONE!"

"WAAAHHHH! IT HURTSSSSSS! IT-" as the soothing, evergreen aura becalmed him, the unneeded hysteria fell out of his reach and he sighed. "Better?"

"Yeah, t'ankz… hey…" checking around to be aware that no-one was observing them, and then puffed out his bottom lip, "…rub my belly…"

"Excuse me?"

"Now."

"What?"

"YA HE'RD, MEH GURL. AMEND FO ' YO' ACTIONS FO' TOOTSIE DUHSCRIMINATIOWN! RUB MEH BELLEH!" sending a biting expression her way, "B'sides, ya hand'z already on 'dere, y'know… in case ya didn' notice." lifting his arms over his head, flexing his hardened abs beneath her delicate fingers. She shuddered the moment his flesh hardened underneath her fingers. A light blush induced her cheeks into a state of embarrassment.

Sakura remained silent, and somewhat befuddled. The brunet's request confounding her, but alas, she bestowed unto him her pity and succumbed to his erratic - yet shyly-ironic and idiosyncratic - whim. "Fine…" she agreed.

Overjoyed and ecstatic about his triumph, he sat on the floor and shed his hoodie. Across the room on the other side of the net, Hinata nearly died from blood-loss, passing-out the moment Kiba's bulging, veined, toned muscles and sweetly-glazed, lightly-caramelized, teriyaki tan scorched deep into her retinas! The floor would have to be mopped later.

Sakura ensued with the brunet's dumb request and proceeded with the duty. Kiba responded immediately to her delicate touch. The moments her hands began to dance over his tummy, enticing a sigh the slip passed his lips. "Ohhhhhh, 'dat shit feelz nice." he purred, inhaling deeply, forcing his abs to pop-out. Sakura swiveled her head at him as she ensued, but kept a safe distance from his, rather nicely trimmed, happy-trail, lest he get any ideas…

As Sakura paid the idiot retribution, Naruto had returned from his smoking break and pumped himself up for the next round of tennis by practice-swinging the racket. Although, when he returned to the actual court; he had discovered that his partner seemed to be incapacitated at the moment… However, 'twas only a minor predicament to him, as he had the reach and ability to play without Hinata's help.

Without another word, the blond picked up the incapacitated Hyuuga and set her alongside the bleachers to rest, then returned to the court. Twirling the racket in his large hands, he hunched over and stretched a bit as Sakura finished rubbing the belly of the idiot-Inu.

"…You ready?" the blond inquired, and not another word more.

As if he'd startled her, Sakura whipped her heard in his direction with a pale look, "Oh… yes, I'm ready." turning back towards the idiot whose abs she was massaging. "Kiba, are you ready?"

There was no answer from the Inu.

"Kiba?"

"…"

"Kiba?" shaking him a bit, it was then that she noticed he had his hat down to cover his eyes.

"…zzz…" followed by a soft inhale as his breathing subsided into a slow and even rate.

Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to be pissed and kill him there or leave him alone, then become pissed and THEN kill him! How dare he fall asleep!

"_You stupid TWIT! IDIOT! URGH!" _as a mental atomic bomb exploded in her mind - followed by Kiba's snoring - Sakura pushed him off her lap as he dumbly rolled off to the side, like a useless log whose only true mission was to hinder anyone's advance on foot. "I guess it will be just one-on-two. Does that suffice?"

Said man cocked his eyebrow. "…Uh."

Sakura returned to an up-right standing position, but became muddled as she began to scout for the Hyuuga mistress. "Where's Hinata? Isn't she on your team?"

The blond only glanced a moment behind him, the moon-eyed mistress literally passed out. "She's incapacitated at the moment. So we'll just play one-on-one…"

"Okay, same sides of the court?"

The blond turned to her and shrugged, "'F ya wan'." continuing to remove his trench coat, due to it being warmer in the gymnasium than usual, exposing his massive arms and a rather tightly fitted black muscle shirt with various holes torn into it. Part of his abdominal muscles were visible, for his pants slightly sagged to the right with the weight of the chains loosely hung from the loops. His buzz-cut happy trail had been slightly exposed.

"Oh my…" shielding her face as to avoid allowing him to notice her reddened cheeks. Yet, she allowed her eyes to observes the muscularity of his canvas. There was only a minute amount of skin that had not been written-over with ink from a tattooing needle. She had even begun to notice a few new ones that looked like they'd been added only a day ago.

"Your serve…?" pretending that he hadn't noticed her as she had just scanned his body.

"Oh… yeah, sorry!"

Naruto tossed a ball to her. She nearly fumbled the round fuzzy-green object before she had gotten it under control with her racket. Taking her position at the line, she took a breath before tossing the ball up in the air.

Naruto immediately repositioned himself the moment his hidden eyes caught hold of the ball. There was but only one thing he knew about Sakura… -

_'She hits the ball hard for havin' such a petite body…'  
><em>

As the ball descended, the pinkette focused, feeling for the ball to descend at the at the right spot. She counted from three (3).

_'Three… (3) Two… (2) One… (1)'_

Instantly she hopped up and slammed the ball, sending it into a spiral before it sped off towards Naruto, nearly hitting the net as the blond returned in an instant, sending the ball the exact opposite way, forcing Sakura to lunge for the object in order to retrieve it! 'Twas by the sheer skin fo her teeth that she was able to return the object, expeditiously retaking her position after as Naruto sent it twirling straight at her.

'Twas a mistake which he'd made, as she reared her arm back transferring power into her wrist before smashing the ball ruthlessly, the ball reeling towards and soaring passed him after bouncing nearly on the fault-line, scoring her 15 points!

The blond whipped back at the pinkette as she giggled and returned to the line. "…Dayum…" the word silently slipping from his mouth as he grabbed the ball, backed up to his court-line and tossed the object to her again.

She glanced back up at him and smiled beautifully. "Are you ready?"

He gave her a nod and bit his lip. "Yeah… go 'head."

Without another word, Sakura focused on the ball within her grip, tossed it up, wound her arm back and sliced the ball; the racket cutting the air in a deep swathe, only visible to trained eyes. The bewhiskered blond hadn't nearly enough time to react as she aced the serve, scoring herself another 15 points, and as the scored revealed;

30 (Sakura) - 0 (Naruto)

_'Fuck… gotta catch up here…'_ as the ball was returned to Sakura, Naruto took a defensive stance. Even he had to admit, for a "nerdy" little girl she had an athletic kick! He snapped back into reality the moment Sakura called to him.

"Yoo-hoo! Don't get distracted, Naruto!" as she dribbled the ball with her racket in a girlish manner, "Art thou ready?"

Despite wondering why she'd said it that way, to signify himself as being such he twisted the visor on his head to a backwards position instead of a sideways-right position. As if a switch clicked by doing so., the blonds muscular triangle shoulders tensed and bulged.

"Le's go…"

"Keep your eyes on the ball, now!" as a sugary-sweet giggle filled with cherries and topped with a tang wiggled out of her mouth, Sakura nodded, curtsying once lady-like before she up and, without prior warning, smashed the ball with skillful force! The blond barely had enough time to maneuver himself to the ball as he returned the shot by the tint of his sunglasses'! Narrowly slicing the ball with his own power shot, Sakura returned, rather gently, the ball with little effort on her part, though she was forced back a bit by the amount of physical power encapsulating Naruto's return. The blond took his opportunity and smashed the ball!

However, 'twas an unpropitious effort as the ball sailed over the line without bouncing. Sakura stood there and merely called; "Out!" followed by a another sugary giggle.

The blond felt as though he was being silently taunted by her giggling. Frankly, he wasn't sure whether he hated it or was neutral about it. With ambivalence flooding him, he shrugged as Sakura returned.

40 (Sakura) - 0 (Naruto)

The fact that the score was so one-sided infuriated him! He couldn't lose to such a petite and adorable girl as she. He absolutely wouldn't allow defeat to befall him, especially not now, knowing that were Sakura to score one more point, 'twould be game-set and match!

"Keep your eye on the ball, Naruto!" as Sakura shot the ball over, the blond reacted like lightning, sending it back as they volleyed the ball back and forth until Naruto took his opportunity and power-shot the ball. It bounced only once as Sakura failed in attempted to retrieve the object, scoring the blond a point!

"FINALLY!" huffing a sigh of relief.

40 (Sakura) - 15 (Naruto)

Sakura retrieved the ball, noticing the blond as he rejoiced by having finally scored a point for his side. Though, he was attractive a bit of attention, and at the moment of revelation of his action's, the blond forthwith halted his victory dance and returned to being stoic and unamused. Sakura found herself bemused by his sudden change in both action and emotion. As the gymnasium returned to its noisy atmosphere, odd looks sent Naruto's way - especially by Tenten, who had kept her eye on the blond for too long and missed the ball.

Naruto the rectified himself and repositioned his body into the aforementioned stance. After she had furrowed her eyebrows at him for returning to his not so enjoyable self, Sakura regained her competitive spirit. "That was a wonderful display of strength! If you keep it up you just might turn the tides against me." as the ball was dribbled, Sakura smiled and then directed her eyes at him, "of course, I can't let that happen."

"…Huh…"

Sakura lobbed the ball high into the air before said object descended and Sakura leapt, slicing the shot with expert-like coordination.

She'd spared him little time as irate ball sped wildly towards the blond. Left with little room to maneuver his body mass in to a position, in which he could return the ball! After just barely being able to swat the ball back, Sakura unloaded another swing, forcing him to literally lunge-jump for the ball!

He humoured her as he flailed around like a fish out of water; diving the ball, left and right - playing him like a puppet as she tapped the ball into other directions - nearly costing herself a point with a few of the gentle swats she utilized to toy against him. 'Twas then and there when she had finally decided to stop playing around with him.

As the ball daintily bounced once towards her, she took a rather graceful-yet powerful-stance. Gripping her racket with a wholesome fury, balancing herself atop the ball of her heel; she swung the racket; shredding the poor tennis ball to pieces; yet it still remained bounce-able and in-play.

The blond literally forced himself to duck as the screaming ball had nearly taken his head clean off; bouncing just before the fault-line; thus ending the game!

Needless the say, the shot from the ball had scared the shit out of everyone-having blown a hole clean into the brick and concrete-leaving them all bemused. Yet, they all knew; judging by the look on her face and his face, that Sakura had prevailed and thus the match had ended in Sakura's victory!

Kiba was still asleep and barely budged—even after his ass had been hit by a tennis ball sent courteously by Tenten—while Hinata had just regained consciousness, though she was a bit… limited.

"…Fuck." as the word flipped out in frustration from the blonds lips, he met the gaze of the pinkette, craning her neck to meet his own.

"That was a wonderful game you played. I haven't had the need to unleash my strength like that, before." as she handed her racket to him—as class was about to end—she sent him a, rather grateful, smile. "You've been, by far, one of the most interesting opponents, whom I've ever indulged in the pleasure of competing against."

The silently sulking blond took her racket. "…Meh."

"Not many have the capability of-even remotely-scoring fifteen points against me."

"So? What's your point…?"

His sudden questions startled her a bit, being that he rarely ever talked. Nonetheless, "I just wanted to say: Thank-you, for the challenge." bowing honourably before him-a sign of deep respect taught unto her by her family in the presence of a worthy opponent.

Naruto paused for a moment, as if you process the notion before turning to her. "Uh… sure thing…" before returning to the task at hand.

Sakura, too, had a task which she needed to accomplish; waking up that lazy idiot Inuzuka, who lie sleeping on the polished, gymnasium oak floor. After discouraging Tenten and Ino from popping tennis balls off his ass with a vivid and graceful; "Please do not bounce or pop balls off of the butt of the animal's whom you see before you, thank-you so much!" as Tenten and Ino cracked up laughing; Sakura took the Inu by the collar of his hoodie—in awe at how his tongue popped out from under the upper lip, dreaming peacefully—before taking her elegant hands and _**slapping the shit out of him**__._

'Twas humourous the way his cheeks puffed up and reddened as Sakura beat him silly; snot and drool sloshing around every-which-way as she "awoke" the brunet. After smacking him silly, Sakura took it upon her right to give him a final whack as her right hand connected gracefully with his cheek, he was sent into a spiral, landing face-first into the wall!

Even through that beating, Kiba remained undisturbed - until Sakura gently shook him awake - as the pinkette called out his name.

He finally woke, smacked his lips for a second. "Y duz mah faec hurt?" inquired the brunet as he felt his cheeks—an intense stinging sensation emblazoning his nerves—and winced!

"Oh… your cheeks, you poor baby." mothered the pinkette as she viewed the injuries. "You must've gotten hit with a few tennis balls whilst you slept. Poor thing, lemme help you." as the pinkette tended to the Inu's wounds; Kiba unaware that he had been beset by the one healing him, he noted Tenten and Ino giggling away for some reason unbeknownst him.

"Looks leik 'dey be happy, huh?"

Without regards to whom he was referring, administering a bit of ointment to his cheeks in the process, "Hmm? Oh, they? Yes yes, they're just as happy as can be, Kiba. Now please hold still, silly while I apply this ointment."

"So… 'ow long wuz I out fer?"

Humming a sweet tune, which his ears managed to zone into; "Oh… not very long. Maybe twenty-five minutes or so, give-or-take.. Not that long at all, really."

"Oh… 'k… ouch… musta been hittin' 'dem ballz odee hard. Mah cheeks be bitchin' leik crazy!"

"Well, those tennis balls are certainly things that your cheeks must at all costs avoid." after she'd finished patching him up to perfection. "and just for good measure." she planted two sweet kisses on both of his cheeks. "Better?"

"Dawe… yeah…" as his fangs popped from out under his upper lip, he took to his feet and stretched, aiding Sakura by pulling her off the ground and in to give her a small cuddle.

Their tender moment had been rudely interrupted when the sound of the bell blasted their eardrums, echoing against the gymnasium walls. Following that bell, Sakura over-heard a painful groan. Redirecting her head behind her to see the poor soul; she was not surprised to find Kiba sitting there, shielding his ears.

'Twas then in that moment, that he besought one more benevolent action from her. "Uh… kin' ya git mah ear drops?"

With a head-shaking and a sigh, "Oh Kiba…" thus tending to him once more.

* * *

><p>{~ | ~ § ~ | ~}<p>

* * *

><p>All through Language Arts class, Kiba had an ear ache from hell, thus making it a challenge for him to focus. Sakura endeavoured to ease his pain, adding an extra two drops, each, in his ears.<p>

"Do your ears feel a bit better, Kiba?" as the pinkette covered the brunet's aching skull with the hood, a somewhat satisfied nod was something she'd gained. Anko, in the meantime, read an excerpt from one of the books.

"_Nis nu cwicra nan þe ic him modsefan _

_minne durre sweotule asecgan."_

"Alright my lovely purr-furs. My fuzzy lil' kittens, my lovely milk lapping fuzz-balls. Can anyone *Cough*—exceptKibabecausehe'ssufferingfromanearachefromh ell—*Cough* reciprocate that sentence to me in our more modern—andsexier—form of Engelen?"

Sakura quickly rose her hand before returning to her seat next to Naruto. "It's Old-Engelen for _"There is now, not one person to whom I plainly express my heart."_"

"Heyyyyyy, good job, pinky. Ya even got the _"to whom"_ part in there. Good good! VERY GOOD!"

A groan came from up-top the classroom, "N-Naht sa louuuddd…" stretching the hoodie over his aching ears. It was as if she had deliberately yelled at him.

"Awwwww… poor Kibblez-n-Bitz up there. I'll make sure to be a tad quieter for you, baby." as a sinister grin snaked across and conformed to her face like a mask, which literally sent cold shock waves up all of their spines. "Oh… okay my lovelies. Break-time! Don't care what anyone says; if anyone has to make pee-pee then do it and do it quick." hissing as she slithered out the door!

The woman left everyone in a mist of confusion. The phase passed quickly when Shikamaru got up from his seat and walked out of the room for a smoking break—followed by Naruto. Sakura took the opportunity to check her bag, rummaging through it. "Oh drat… I forgot my History book… Hinata, look after Kiba's ears, okay? I'll be right back, besides I think I have a liquid ointment in my part of the locker to help Kiba with his pain."

"Okay, Sakura…"

Sakura exited the room and walked down the lengthy hallway before turning the corner, noting Shizune's absence from the counter-window. Locating her—as well as Kiba's—locker. Sakura swung the door open, paying no mind to Kiba's pigsty of a shelf; pushing books aside and pulling them out. There were two other girls in the hallway no far from her location, and she couldn't help but over-hear their conversation.

"Oh my god… did you hear!?" in as quiet a voice—though it could not escape the pinkette's ears—as possible, the jet-black haired young woman nearly startled her friend.

As though her heart had leapt from its confinement, then settled back in. The brunette responded with a sigh. "Hear what?" placing book back into her locker.

"About Naruto turning twenty (20) today!"

The brunette, to whom she was talking, froze as her pupils shrunk to the size of peas and her face conformed in to a horrified contortion.

The jet-black haired girl hadn't the time to react before the brunette clamped her mouth shut! "SHH, Sukiko! Don't. Ever. Mention. **His** name in my presence… ever… I don't care if today's his birthday… it's Friday… I'm going out with my boyfriend who just got out of the hospital… the last topic I want to think about would be **that man**."

"…Hayako I-"

"Just SHUT IT!" as the locker door slammed shut, and the brunette gave her friend an ugly stare of intense hatred. "Shut your damn mouth. If you bring his name up ever again I'll smack the hell out of you… I. Swear. It."

The pinkette could clearly see everything that was happening out of her peripheral vision. But the moment she was noticed by Sukiko and Hayako; Sakura merely walked away. She hadn't caught the last bits of the conversation except for the outbursts by the brunette. But one thing was for sure; 'twas Naruto's twentieth (20th) birthday! His advancement into manhood had definitely caught her attention, yet no-one else's oddly.

Never mind that. 'Twas then, where she conjured a benevolent plan for the blond. Although, she had wished she'd known about this beforehand, otherwise she would had had more time to prepare for this.

'_I should get him something. A small present from me would be absolutely delightful in establishing a positive and stable friendship with Naruto! But…' _left with the equivocal question of the century. "…But what should I buy him… or make him for that matter of fact?"

She was certain she'd be able to ascertain the situation as she sluggishly sauntered back to the classroom. Obviously cake was the main option, she would probably have to alter the recipe somehow. The blond was ripped, therefore baking him a cake which would also keep his figure would be a nice. For a present… she wasn't sure what he liked or enjoyed doing. He was an ambiguous man, and without prior knowledge to his likes or dislikes; other than body-art, origami and roses, at least.

Whilst pondering a plan, ascending the steps, she bypassed Shikamaru and Naruto both as they returned from their cigarette break.

Shikamaru happened to take notice of Sakura's odd walking, as she swayed from right to left. Obviously distracted by her own thoughts as she strolled in a drunk-like pattern. "Sakura? Somethin' up?"

"Hmm…? Oh… OH! Umm… no, nothing to report."

"…O-Kayyyyy. You were walking erratically, somethin' on your mind?"

She quickly glanced at Naruto then back at the pineapple-haired, shadow wielding ninja. Yielding slightly with her response, the pinkette shrugged. "No. 'Tis nothing particularly conducive with which to hold an intriguing conversation, honestly." as a smile was sent to the men before her.

"…Alrighty then."

Nodding in return to his response, she made an inquiry. "May I walk with you?"

"Uh…" as he instinctively rubbed his shoulder, "okay." How before the two men could advance, Sakura linked arms with them both. The men were absolutely bemused by this action before an explanation was given.

"'Tis customary for fine and bonafide gentlemen to escort a lady to a location, merely by the linking of the elbows, is it not?"

As if one had read the other's mind, both responded in a blunt; "Uhhh…" gaining a sugary giggle from the pinkette as the trio sauntered, rather lazily due to Shikamaru's slow pace, back to the room.

Upon arriving, Anko had returned, having finished her errand. She caught sight of the trio and couldn't help herself but to—rather loudly—chuckle at them. "Oh my… two handsome gentlemen escorting a lovely lady back to her seat? How sweet, kekekekeke!"

Sakura unlinked both of the men's arms, in order to take the ointment for Kiba's ears up and to administer it.

"Alrighty, my sweeties. Let's go ahead and continue by opening our books to page… four-fifty-nine (459)."

The hour ensued into the next class. As usual, Sakura had been busy scurrying around assisting other's with their homework. Most of them had similar, if not redundant, questions while others had ones complex; mostly Kiba, for his head still hurt like hell, but the pain in his ears had nullified, thanks to Sakura's liquid ointment. She even allowed the brunet to keep the bottle, considering that she possessed other bottles at home.

Regardless of Kiba's headache, which was now dissipating, the Inu had been requesting Sakura's assistance for a while, rushing to get his schoolwork done so he could enjoy the weekend.

"By the way, kitties," Anko called, garnering their attention, "it'll be cold-cold-cold this weekend and especially tonight, so make sure you bundle up well before going outside. Weatherman says it's going to be, at least, negative-five-degrees tonight (-5°C) so make sure to cuddle up well under those covers. As you can see," glancing out of the window to her right, taking note that the window had begun to rattle slightly from the winds, "well… it's self-explanatory. Make sure you get grocery shopping done early or whatever it is you're going to do before ya freeze your nipple rings off." glancing at Naruto, who buttoned up his shirt at that mention to prevent such a malignant action from taking place.

Anko smirked a smirk that could give a snake the chills. "Oh Mr. Twitchy-Whiskers. You sweet-heart, you!"

The mentioned blond merely twitched his nose—for a good minute-and-a-half, at that—then packed up his things and prepared for the bell before performing the aforementioned action, while Sakura—after literally finishing Kiba's work; accepting his sincere thanks in-return—sat in her assigned seat. She definitely couldn't help herself in staring at the blond as his cheeks wriggled and his whisker marks conformed to the lines of his flexing and relaxing facial muscles.

'…_That's… just so cute!' _as a cherry-red, affectionate blush heated her face to a bright hue, Ino just sat there staring with an amused look, drawing squiggles into her mouth-line.

'_Awe, she's just growing up too fast.' _thought the platinum-blonde.

Their thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang; Kiba covered his ears to prevent anymore sound injury. The classroom emptied as Sakura awaited Kiba, who was a little slower today than usual. One the other hand, Suigetsu got smacked by Karin after he had grabbed her butt - which had proved to be very amusing - with Sasuke following, not seeming to hold a care in the world.

"R chu ready ta go to 'da outlet-market?" inquired the brunet as he saddled his back-pack upon his shoulders.

Sakura took the moment to unwind before eagerly replying. "Of course!" but before they shuffled out of the room, she had the need to inquire. "By the way, how are you feeling? Are you ears okay? Do you need me to apply more ointment, at all?"

"Aw… nah, 'sah good. I'm feelin' mahself betta."

"Okay, that's good. Oh… I need to ask you a few questions, if that's okay."

"…Uh… okay?"

* * *

><p>{~ | ~ § ~ | ~}<p>

* * *

><p>"AYYYYYY, NARUTO'S BIRF'DAY!" his voice literally echoed in the grocery market. Sakura clamped his trap shut with one hand!<p>

"Keep quiet, Kiba! We're in a public market centre! How savvy are you about Naruto?"

The question seemed to have gone in one half-deaf ear and out the other. "Huh?"

Exasperating a gasp to becalm herself in to remembering that Kiba was a bit slower than most people of the norm. "How well do you know Naruto?"

"Oh… eeehhhh, mo'e 'dan mos' peeps. Y?"

"Could you give me any clues as to what Naruto would like for a present? What he likes in terms of sweets or anything correlating to being sweet and sugary; anything of that like?"

"Uhhh… eeehhhh, he leiks 2 guzzle protein shakes 'n' shit leik 'dat… fo' sugar 'n' stuff… I dunno, honestleh. I cain't thaink righ' nao… I'm s'ri'sly, leik… beat. I cain't ev'n concentrate righ' nao." endeavouring not to fall over.

Head shaking, Sakura dug into her purse to find something for the Inu. "Here, take one of these. It's an energy gummy… sometimes I take one for when I need to concentrate."

"…y wou'd u needa taek 'dis shit?" popping the chewy in his mouth as a satisfaction smeared itself in to his face.

"Even someone who's as excited for education as I, needs to have something to get through the rest of the day."

Kiba made an in-awe notion. "Ahhhh."

The couple made their way around the aisles, Sakura grabbing things she needed while scouting for something which could possibly prove itself interesting to Naruto.

"What kind of cake does Naruto like?"

"Uh… some'fin wit' orangez 'n' vanilla… shit, I thaink he ev'n leikz chocolate. Make a protein shake cake 'er… some'fin. Idefk… FFF." reaching for a six-pack of energy drinks and placing them in the cart. Sakura looked at the contents of the drinks and approved.

"B-vitamins are good for you and it doesn't have any sugar... Though, I still worry about the post-actions **after** you drink them…"

She only gained a cheeky grin from the fang-faced hipster as he swaggered down the aisles, the energy kicking in… rather quickly. "Get 'dis mix… 'n' add dis. Get candles… a two 'n' a zero 'n' get 'dis 'n' 'dis…" as Kiba cruised around—often randomly—picking things he felt himself necessary to make Naruto's 20th the best it could possibly be; Sakura putting the unneeded items back without his noticing; she merely allowed Kiba to lead her around the store as energy returned to his body. Grabbing things that would be ideal for himself and Akamaru as well as for Naruto.

"Do you think we'll be able to make something nice out of these?"

"Aw hell yee'yuh!" ensuring her that they were successful in their grocery shopping, the duo headed for the check-out counter, noting that the storm rolling-in had stirred up quite a wind. Upon paying and steeping into the cold, both were welcomed by a frigid wind which nipped, ferociously, at their cheeks and noses. "D-D-DAYUM! FUCKIN' C-C-COLD! LES' HURRY HOME, I'M FREZZIN' MAH BALLS-S-S-S-SACK OFFFF-F-F-FFFFFFF!"

With that notion in-mind, Kiba literally had Sakura jogging behind him! "K-K-KIBA! SLOW DOWN!"

Even the brunet held up a bit, waiting for Sakura before dashing off again until they reached the apartment. With Sakura literally out of breath, she managed to huff up the stairs and to the apartment door. Kiba set down the bags, grabbed the keys from Sakura's bag - after recklessly searching for them - and kicked the door open the moment it was—even slightly—cracked. Besides the knob nearly punching a hole in the walk, they managed getting in everything and situating the groceries in their proper places. 'Twas near evening and going on six-thirty (6:30).

Sakura readied all the necessary utensils to make a cake Naruto would - hopefully - find worth-eating. "Okay, let's hurry and get everything made. But try and be as precise as possible, Kiba." as she preached the instructions, Kiba merely followed them to the best of his capability.

"Do you really think he'll enjoy the protein shakes?"

"Who? Naruto? Pfft, puh-lease… a dude 'dat fuckin' beefy? He'll be all o'er 'dat shit… s'r'osly…"

Sakura merely nodded and continued with the instructions, pacing herself as well as endeavouring to instruct Kiba benoting small words. Least to say, he followed them without harm to anyone or himself - for that matter of fact - leaving Sakura with higher hopes Kiba had the mental capacity for more than just cooking, weight-lifting and dog grooming.

With the time bordering seven-fourteen (7:14), the cake in the oven and the mess cleaned—whilst awaiting to then frost the piece and set the candles upon it—Kiba couldn't resist inquiring.

"ASJFAHDKCHDBKJDNKAFFF CAN I LICK 'DA BOWLLLLLLLLLLLLL!111!1111!1" literally leaning over, pushing Sakura up against the counter!

"Kiba you're yelling right in my ear!"

Easing up on his voice a bit, he pushed harder and whined, "PU-LEEEEAAAAASSSUUUUUUUU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESUUUUUUU AKSDBFKJDCNJDSNVKJSK FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!?"

"OKAY! Lick the friggin' bowl, already!" irritated as she thrust the wooden spoon and mixing bowl into his hands.

"…SUH-WEEEEEEEEEET!" as he cradled the bowl, licking the contents from the spoon, both retired the living room, Sakura grabbing herself a glass of water. Through mouthfuls of gooey cake-batter, "Sa… whuz… on 'da… tube?" through pigging out, Sakura answered his question once the T.V. flicked on - via remote control - and a talk-show appeared on the screen.

"Urgh… turn it to some'fin else! KIBANOLEIKTALK-SHOWWWWWWWWWWWW." while wildly kicking his feet, Sakura had just about smacked the shit right out of him—had she not been in a good mood, of course. With a single sigh, the light-rose haired girl only clicked the remote once.

"RAPCHANNELSTAYHEREPLEASE!?" bobbing his head to the music. Apparently that wasn't the case, as Sakura flicked the channel immediately after. "AW…Y-U-DO'DAT?"

With two pivots of her head. "There's probably something ten-times more interesting than rap on T.V., Kiba." flicking through the channels, leaving the Inuzuka to pout as he stuck the wooden spoon full of cake batter into his mouth. "I'm surprised we're still receiving reception. Usually a snowstorm of this supposed magnitude knocks the signal off…"

Kiba groaned before scooping up more batter and cramming his gut, then polished the bowl clean. "ALLDONE!" the shout pierced Sakura's ears as Kiba hopped off the couch and went to scrub the bowl. When he came back, he plopped on the sofa. "U O.K.?"

She did not answer with words—merely brute force as she punched him square in his deltoid.

"HOLYFUCK! AARRRGGHHHHH, DAYUM, YUHITSOHARDFER?!" flinched as the pain encapsulated his arm in throbs that synced with his heartbeat.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SCREECHING IN MY EAR!"

"SORRY!11!1!1"

The ol' stink-eye was sent his way; "Soorrryyyyyy!" with his voice subsiding in as low a whisper as possible. She patted his hat and brought said limb into a one-second snuggle.

Sakura flipped endlessly through the T.V. channels as nothing seemed to even remotely interest them.

"We kin go back ta cartoonz ifya wan'. Dun' matter ta me." snuggling in to her a bit more.

"Well… when in doubt, flip it to cartoons." without apprehension nor regard to a proper quote, Sakura flicked the channel and allowed the animations to amuse them until the cake was ready. Slowly, Kiba had begun to fall asleep. However his plans had been interrupted once the timer had gone off and Sakura had to move. In order to compensate for this loss, the Inuzuka merely stretched out across the sofa.

As he dreamt, the Inuzuka nearly had a heart-attack the moment he realized Akamaru was still at home. However, becalmed himself the moment he realized he'd left the heat on. _'Fuck… a'mos' scared 'da shit oughta mase'f…'_

Before he could return to relaxing, his nose perked up at the scent of a sweet batter having risen whilst baking in the oven!

"Cake?"

"Yes, it's done, Kiba."

"Cake?"

"It needs to cool before we frost it."

"Cake?"

"No Kiba."

"Cake!?"

"I said no, Kiba!"

"CAKE?"

"No!"

"CAKE!?"

"NO."

"CAAAAAAKE!?"

"NO!"

"CAKECAKECAKEACAKECAKEACAKEAC AKECAKEACAKEACAKECAKEACAKEAC AKE-"

"I SAID NO, DARN YOU!"

"ONE BIIIIITE PLEAAASSSE!?"

"NO, 'TIS FOR NARUTO!"

The Inuzuka appeared as if he'd been pinched. "...'DACAKEIZALIE!" as his lips arched and he crossed his arms, sitting Indian-style.

With a roll of her eyes, the pinkette set the small cake out on the counter to cool, and switched-off the oven. "What kind of frosting did you purchase?"

"Choc'late."

Opening cupboards and drawers, "Whereat did you put the frosting? I can't find it."

"Lowa' right cupboard."

Her eyebrows furrowed in his direction as she flipped open the doors, eventually locating the aforementioned item.

"Thank-you."

"Eh."

Regarding that last comment with a hardened gaze, Sakura set the frosting out on the counter and fanned the—still very hot—mini-cake. The mix had risen perfectly, and with just enough time soon it'd be ready to be frosted. "Okay, and we'll just give this about thirty minutes to cool down before frosting."

Returning to the couch, Sakura patted her lap gently.

"Nu…"

The rose-haired girl blinked once before her eyebrow cocked itself. "Are you okay?"

"No…" his pouty lips wiggled slightly.

"Pray-tell why?"

"Cuz…"

"Because why…?"

"Cuz… u ain't giv'n me cake…"

Sakura nearly snapped! "Of all the-THIS IS STILL ABOUT THE CAKE!?"

"KIBA—WANT—CAKE!"

He was such an infuriating **imp**! What she wouldn't give to smack the fuck out of him! Simmering for a while, she counted to one-hundred in her head and allowed herself to cool-down before placing her hands together.

"**IF**-AND I MEAN _**IF**_-" pausing for a moment, "I bake a cake—_For You!_—will you _stop_ whining?"

A sly grin picked itself within the cliff of his mouth. "Whut kinda cake?"

"Whichever you would like for me to bake."

"…A'igh'… where 'da mix?"

"Unfortunately for us, we don't have anymore and the store is clear across town and closes within thirty minutes."

"Thoity minutes… eh? Huh, hang on… I'mma be back." without another word Kiba rose from his seat and swaggered out the door!

Sakura was speechless. What Kiba had just done completely left her bemused. "Good god I hope he isn't…" as she stood up and tip-toed over to the window, peering out into the gray skies, beyond the frosted glass pane. "That idiot… he'll catch a cold." With a shake of her head, Sakura returned to the couch and watched T.V. for the time-being.

_~About 27 minutes Later…~_

As though an eternity had passed, whilst Sakura awaited the cooling of the cake, there was a knock on the door before it had swung open! "OH HONEY! I'M HOME!" bellowed the hound as he swaggered through the entrance with Akamaru behind him. The moment the dog caught sight of Sakura, he leapt on the couch and smothered the poor girl in doggy-kisses. Through the giggles and pleading, Akamaru halted his lovey-dovey assault.

"Pray-tell what took you so long, Kiba!?"

"I hadda get 'da pupz, too… c'mon, 'e wuz all lonely." while plopping on the couch, he handed the pinkette a box.

"Are you serious…?"

"Damn straight, gurl."

Sakura turned her attention towards Akamaru, who cocked his head. "Your master is an idiot." Said as mundanely as possibly, the dog remarked with a bark. "But sadly…" glancing off towards Kiba—as he popped open a beer bottle from a 12-pack he'd bought—and sighed, cupping the hound's cheeks. "I suppose he's my idiot-for the time-being, at least."

The dog replied with a whimper and tried licking her before rubbing his nose into the couch and snuggling on the cushions, leaving Sakura to do her duties.

With the cake-mix in-hand, she went into the kitchen to check the cake. 'Twas still warm, measuring the temperature of the inside and nodding. Grabbing a knife from the drawer, the pinkette dipped the tool into the frosting container before generously spreading a rich layer across mini-cake's tender surface. As if she possessed the gentle hands of a loving mother: the way the knife grazed, like wind to the open prairie, around the perimeter of the cake—coating it in a sweet-frothy yet sugarless, creamy texture—swirling the product gently around the sides, curling each end with a charming whirl.

"Almost done… just a few more whirls and then the candles…" amidst approving her work with a nod, Sakura placed a variety of small decorations onuppan the cake, and then the two, numbered candles while keeping surveillance of Kiba's and Akamaru's horse-playing. "…and-DONE!" She clapped her hands together before giving the cake a quick go-over: providing a smile as Kiba managed his way into the kitchen, followed by Akamaru.

With a voice loud—yet foreseeable—enough to crack a sink. "I-SMELL-CAKE!" Kiba let the complex know of Sakura's culinary achievement, whilst providing an addition. "So doez Akamaru, hehe."

"It's finished, just let it set for a second so everything has a chance to coagulate, because the cake is still warm enough to melt the frosting a bit." as picky as she was about the cake, now was the moment she stood up straight and turned her attention towards Kiba. "Now, I suppose you want a cake, too, don't you?" Whilst sending him that-"Am I right?"-face.

"Hehe, yus. CAKEPLEAZE." sporting a mighty eager grin.

"Very well," giving herself a moment to rest. "I'll preheat the oven—again…"

"YAYAYA!"

"Just don't touch the cake I've made for Naruto. That goes for you too, Akamaru." sending them a warning glance. Amusingly, they both backed off back into the living room with their tails between their legs. She regarded the actions with laughter and ensued with her plans to give Naruto a nice birthday. Walking back into her room, the pinkette procured a sheet of light-pink paper and a calligraphic pen and a fresh ink cartridge. Within her room near the window and adjacent her bed, stood a writing table and cushioned chair. Flicking-on the lamp, Sakura allowed herself adequate room to be able to write properly and placed the sheet before her and took a moment to gather her thoughts, fondling them and placing them in their appropriate order before proceeding to write-out Naruto's birthday letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Naruto,<em>

_The time whence we grow older has finally arrived, sometimes for the better and wiser and certainly for the goodness of all thing's. Reaching twenty-years-old is, by far, one of the greatest achievements one may truly ever know, especially because the age tween nineteen and twenty-one can be—and usually is for the best of us—more brutal and making it more of a challenge to poise life upon one's shoulder. Thusly and in-knowing that you've come a long way in life, I found it most appropriate to bestow unto you this benevolent gift of; a cake, a few gifts and "Best-Wishes" letter._

_Although, I must be quite frank with you. I hadn't the slightest inkling that today was your birthday and although I'm quite complacent with how I've managed to upkeep with everything-despite the short-comings-I must confess that I had to eavesdrop somewhat—which turned-out to be somewhat serendipitous on my part, for I hadn't the intention of making such a nosy action—in order to discover this information about your birthday, and I wish you would've said something, at least to let me know. No-one deserves to have a birthday uncelebrated—and it's something for which I simply cannot stand! Either way, I hope that everything happens to be as idyllic as possible—even if it truly isn't—especially considering the shortage time-wise. _

_Additionally as not to forget him, Kiba had aided me in shopping, so please don't—__**at all—**__exclude him from my endeavour: to ensure you've had an enjoyable and satisfactory, twentieth birthday. We were somewhat clueless what to buy for you, so we agreed upon purchasing muscle drinks and things in order for you to preserve the integrity your impressive, masculine bulk. In addition, and as an honest observation devoid of any salacity included within the statement: I've never seen someone of your herculean size! I'm certain it took years for you to obtain that massive size, as well as an unprecedented amount of self-discipline and daily regiment. I wish unto you only the best._

_Best-Wishes unto you and Happy Birthday._

_Sincerely, your classmate;_

_~Sakura Haruno_

_P.S. As a worthwhile addiction to include a bit of humour—and for the near umpteenth time this evening!—I had to scold Kiba for making a rather large—but no doubt very frivolous—endeavour to eat your cake. He certainly is tenacious, isn't he!? Haha!_

* * *

><p>Once she finished, Sakura located an appropriate envelope, folded the letter neatly and placed it snugly into the case and sealed it with a lick. As a side decoration, it was an idea of hers to include one of her perfumes. She found it almost too ironic to have found a—rather expensive—rose-scented perfume—from the state of Germänia located near the border of River Country—: "<em>Der Duft der Rosengärten: Nummer Zwei." (The Fragrance of Rose Garden's: Number Two)<em>

'Twas one her of most prized scents, and the vile was rather small: so use of the fragrance was rather rare, especially on her accord; as the fragrance was used primarily allotted at a masquerade, however the means of obtaining a vile was complex, as one would have to bespeak an order.

Sakura lightly dabbed the sides of the envelope with the exotic scent, the crystal vile-rod and very lightly bespattering the corners and then the center of the envelope's, procuring a frothy yet ambiguously light scent. _'I hope he enjoys this scent.' _she thought before returning to the living room.

As she had been thinking whilst strolling through the hall, Akamaru had immediately picked-up on the vague scents of roses', and not long after, so had Kiba. The ambiguous fragrance tickled their noses and forced them into a twitch, intriguing them. "Whut'z… 'dat smell? It'z kin'a tickly…" as the fiendish scent beguiled his sense of smell whilst Akamaru looked dazed and befogged before rolling on his back and groaning.

"Oh, just one of my own favourite scents. I've added a faint fragrance to the envelope, seeing as how Naruto's fond of roses. Can you tell?"

His nostrils racked the air in hopes of sucking up a larger portion of the scent. "Gah, kinda, it's drivin' me wicked cra-z jus' tryin'a pick-up 'da scent…"

Sakura signified her approval by the means of a simple nod, the aforementioned scent being very effective in its duty. "The oven is almost ready, allow me a moment or two to get everything together, then I'll make the batter for your cake, okay?"

"A'ight…" said while his nose picked at the air for a larger dose of the scent. Sakura compiled together the items for Naruto and set them on the ledge in the kitchen and then got to work with Kiba's cake. She whipped-up the batter in no-time and soon after had it in the oven.

"Oh… did you pick-up any frosting whilst you were there, Kiba?"

"Yup, 't'sin 'da bag. It'z choc'late! 'N' u're gunna have s'me too, ain'tchya?"

"Some what?"

"Cake, what else?"

"Well, I suppose because you've now tempted me: after we eat dinner."

Surely enough, indeed, Kiba had done as previously said. It definitely made her job a lot easier, that was for sure. Checking the clock on the wall, noting that it was close to seven-thirty, already and she hadn't even begun to prepare dinner. All of a sudden, however, a grand idea happened to poof into her head and she directed her attention at Kiba with an inquiry. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"WOULD I!? AW-HELL-YEAYUH-GURL-YOU-KNOW-I-WOULD. COULD I?"

Less than charmed by his sudden outburst, Sakura nodded in response. "Although, frankly I'm not sure what to cook." muddled by this conundrum, Sakura began tottering-about the kitchen to find a decent meal for them. Knowing Kiba, he could eat fairly heavy, and she knew Akamaru had dog food: Kiba had left bags over here for just this, and many more an occasion.

As Kiba thought more and more about the topic concerning food. "Chu hungry Akamaru?"

The hound responded eagerly to the idea of food and barked as his tongue to unraveled and he panted with delight! Following his master into the kitchen proved worthwhile as a bowl of food was set before him. Akamaru wasted no time hounding the bowl and then demanding more. Kiba knew after, that Akamaru would bespeak a petting and a belly-rub once they'd gotten home before readying for bed-time.

Whilst Akamaru kept himself busy inhaling his food, Kiba and Sakura ensued to find their own meal and the means by which to make it.

"I can make rice balls, if you want: and fill them with miso and chicken. Would you like that, Kiba?"

"Ayyyy, yeayuh! IWANNAHELP!"

"Alright, then. Can I ask you to cook the rice?"

A nod, she gained as Sakura turned on the stove beforehand to heat it up, then setting the stove for rice while grabbing a pan and spreading a light layer of oil around the bowl of the pan. Needless to say, it was a smooth sailing from thereon out. Tween; assisting and checking-on Kiba, ensuring that the cake and chicken wouldn't burn, Sakura had quite a good amount of control with everything.

_~About 48 minutes later…~_

As the cake cooled and both teens enjoyed an evening meal of miso rice balls and a bit of T.V. Thereafter, Sakura frosted Kiba's cake the way he wanted. Alas, the time when Kiba had to depart had come seeing as how it was nearly eight-o-clock and the sun had set long ago.

"Thankz fer everythin', but we gotta hit 'da road runnin'. I'mma go'head 'n' drop 'dis off, k?"

"Alright, thanks Kiba. Good-night and be warm—a blizzard is soon to blow and I don't want you catching-cold. Okay?"

She gained a ghetto nod from the Inu. "Yeah-yeah. G'nite, sleep tight." as he patted his thigh, beckoning Akamaru. "C'mon Akamaru, le's go home." The hound obeyed and soon both had vanished in the steadily increasing snowstorm.

A Friday night having been spent preparing a man's birthday cake and an idiot's dinner. Sakura had to admit, she was absolutely exhausted—even putting-up with Kiba proved itself a demanding job. Deciding tonight would be an early night, she flicked-off the lights and readied herself for bed-time, and as usual the neighbour happened to be playing a rap CD as loudly as possible, what she guessed, seemed to be part of a regular Friday evening - seeing how it had become repetitive over the weeks.

Through the muffled lyrics and beats, Sakura found the right amount of quiet to pray. She, indeed, had high hopes that her mother could hear her, wherever she was.

'Twas somewhat sudden when Sakura had reminded herself of Kiba and how he seemed to take-away the loneliness without her knowing. Sure, he was annoying as hell, but that was a good aspect of him, she knew. Such a thought brought her a smile as she wished everyone good-night. After unchaining her hands, the pinkette inhaled deeply to relax herself, and then sighed.

The recesses of her mind somehow drew to the fore, and she took a moment to contemplate her life and how it was rolling, then compare it to the others'. Most, if not nearly all of them, were in a consensual relationship—the years having taken their toll and romance ensuing betwixt the majority of them: and where was she? Her intellect far surpassed the lot of them—_with the exception of Shikamaru, for he had an I.Q. of 200+_—and the more she contemplated her romantic life—one which she did not, as of yet, possess—the more it deeply annoyed her to fathom the idea. Up until that point, it drove her to insanity; "I don't want to be single any more, mama." as her head cocked to the side and she stared-out of the window. "I'll… definitely try harder on my own part to rectify that."

The minutes had worn on her and eventually her eyes gently shut. "I shall make that a promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Urgh… sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter finished, edited and posted, guys. I kinda lost my bit for writing, but now that we're advancing with the plot a little more, I'm feeling a lot better about continuing it. As for the other stories: we'll see.<strong>_

_**P.S. Yes, Kiba speaks a bit of Russian (In this story and future stories, the language is known as "Roshkiyavan" (**_**Рошкиявский**_**).**_ _**You may have figured-out, that Germänia (Däuterland) refers to the country of "Germany" and "Engelen" refers to the English language.**_

_**So if you've noticed those without needing to read this note, then good for you! Молодец! Wunderbar! **_

_**As per usual, it'd be nice for you guys to ****R&R****. You know my policy: I don't condone flaming of any kind: Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks! Спасибо! Dankeschön!**_


	6. Giving

_-6__th__ Installment-_

_Chapter Summary: Does it help to know that out of all the students she had to be the one to have had the most conversations with the most ambiguous and interestingly notorious-looking young man in school? She would soon discover that when one gives, they are bound to receive more than all of what they had been given combined._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ <span>Giving<span> ~  
><strong>_

|:-(§~{()}~§)-:|

* * *

><p>Sleeping-in on a cold winter's day was certainly something Sakura enjoyed. As the room's temperature had drastically fallen overnight, the grey-scale skies above had begun faintly signalling the forewarning of more snow and surely were the chilly air and wind to become harsher. Nonetheless, curled up in bed at four in the morning never felt better, especially with a thick guilt covering her head. Outside, the eerie wind gently howled into the buildings hallways and through frozen metal drainage pipes. Jack Frost had bitten the glass pane of the room's window and in the sky; a dark shroud of an opaque lavender loomed overhead.<p>

She knew not why, but _something_ about waking up in the wee hours of the morning - like four-o-clock - and then discovering that she didn't have to go to school put her heart and mind more at ease.

However; notwithstanding the current time Sakura's ears, though her eyes like lead balloons with sleep, could faintly pick up the sounds of several foreign popping noises in the harsh and dense wasteland of blowing snow and ice. Some unlike those she had ever before heard. The sounds were distant, but the proximity was close enough. She could plainly hear them. 'Twas not before long when she honed in on another distinct sound. The room was so quiet she could've heard a pin hit the carpet.

The distinct rattling of a metal object and the creaking of her door being nudged open; followed by something massive springing onto her bed forced her eyes open and nearly out of their sockets! As if she had stumbled out of a nightmare, she sprung forth quickly, only to be confronted by a large and - rather fluffy - wet greeting. Licked by a gentle wet tongue, she felt herself like she was being pushed under a sea.

Now, even she knew who that could be. "A-Akamaru!?" Allowing her eyes time to adjust a bit to the room's darkness and quashing the hound before he had the chance drown her in his puppy love. "How on earth did you-"

Her sentence was cut fast before the door silently creaked revealing a familiar presence. "Gyat dammit Akamaru, I didn' say wake 'er." His voice far above that of a gentle wisp, and in a low tone.

Managing to only grunt as Akamaru curled in a ball and snuggled with her, literally butting up against and cuddling into the crook of her body. "Kiba?" His name blew through her dry lips like a breath. Her eyes hadn't yet completely adjusted to the scale of darkness, but faintly she could make out his dark and baggy shape.

Before he answered her, he crept towards the window and peered outside. His silhouette became apparent the moment the lavender rays of light kissed his angularly rugged face and chin. "Uh, jus' makin' sure u a'ight…" as if he did possess a single explanation for standing in her cozy room dressed like a friggin' thug. Faint but raspy breathing settled on sensitive ears.

"W-Why?"

Her primitive question didn't gain much - if not any - thought. "Dun' worr' - 'bout it, K?" Acknowledging her with his airless voice, small breaths between each word. He patted Akamaru and capped Sakura with the sheets, tucking her back into bed and nudging her head on the pillow. "Get some sleep." A thumb grazed at her hot cheek and forehead.

She desired to know - itched to know - but at the moment didn't possess the cognitive capabilities to gestate before her mind drew blank and a gentle mist of dreams coincided with her concious. As if he had never even been there she succumbed to calloused hands and the whispers of his breathing. The door creaked shut and clicked, leaving Akamaru in the room just in case _something_ would betide her. 'Twas dark, but to Kiba more than normal. He procured himself a glass of water and fell upon the couch in the living room. The lavender glow from the windows was soothing, yet in some way dawned malignancy. He knew that at this very moment danger lurked and stalked every corner, every turn.

Popping sounds tormented him followed shortly after a faint cry and good-fucking-god Kiba covered his ears. His heightened sense of hearing, the sounds of gore and screams of bloody murder echoing like a room full of noisy wind chimes nearly drove him insane.

"_Sometimes I fuckin' hate this town…" _His inner voice growling in disdain. The young feral man aquiver with the rush of adrenaline. His hands chattered. Seeped with blood and small bits of flesh caught underneath his elongated blackened fingernails. In the time it took for the sounds to stop, 'twas the time it took for him to gestate the current situation. Were they near, yonder? And how far?

_Silence… nothing but the slight ringing in his ears followed by the voice of the wind as it bewails the neo-dead…_

As if it happened in a flash, quiet settled and thickened around his tormented ears. A sigh of relief and a lick of his dry and cracked lips set his mind at ease for the moment. Acquainting himself with silence, his heart nearly imploded as a faint rapping at the door beckoned his attention. Truthfully, it was so quiet he nearly mistook it for a dog whistle.

Forthwith he readied himself as heart palpitations hastened in his breast. He had to remain calm yet steadfast with his skills, should _they _be the ones knocking. His bloody palm lightly gripped the knob of the door as he peered through the peep hole and readied his hand to shove it through the chest of the first perpetrator who caught his eye.

'_Black?' _Except for maybe the small bits of faint grey and lavender at his peripheral he deduced that something tall that must've been standing in the way. With a breath, he took his sweet time unlatching the door and then opened it slightly. The kiss of winter greeted his lips first before the door jarred open.

His heart - full of unrest - managed to becalm itself when his aching ears found a familiar voice. "You a'ight?"

He exhaled his pent up breath. "Ahw-shit man… it's jus' you. Fuck dude-" Greeting with a chuckle that almost chided the one before him. "-yaw a'most gamme a heart-attack."

The silhouettes facial movements were detectable. Kiba caught sight of an eyebrow arching. "You didn't answer my question, dammit." Breath raspy and deep. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, we a'ight dawg." Kiba sniffled and inhaled a bit of winter air itching his eyebrow. "-j-jus' a lil on edge. I thought yaw were… y'know…" He wasn't sure what to say after that for his mind drew blank after blank. But at least he didn't have to worry too much.

Thick, firm arms folded neatly. "That's what's up. What brings you here?"

The Inuzuka bit his lip and chewed on it for a minute insofar as to collect the necessary words to formulate his sentence. Obviously one word came to mind: "Instinct."

The word met with the stoic face of the one for whom it had been meant. The cigarette smoke grazed and charred Kiba's skin, a question forming from the grey ashes at his lips. "And everyone else?"

"They a'ight, but-" Like a hammer to stained glass the silence fell weak. This time, however, too close. "-fuck… everyone else can manage, it's not like they fuckin' alone… like she is."

Despite his doubts, he accepted Kiba's resolve. "Point taken, because honestly; I was about to check-in as well." The confession, without shame, forced his left nostril to flare as his coat seemed to strain. Veins could clearly be seen forming at the surface of his arms. Kiba was sure his forehead just about gushed from anger, had a flat-bill old-school snapback cap twisted to the right been blocking the view. "With these **fucking assholes** skulkin' 'roun' killin' every-little-fucking-thing that moves, it **pisses me off** to know that they'd go so far as to kill the innocent." A snort released from his nose then spat on the ground.

If there were a reply to that, Kiba sure as hell didn't have one, as odd as it sounded. He whole-heartedly agreed. "I jus' wanna make sure everyone's safe, y'know?"

Despite the dark, somehow he ascertained the brunet. "How many?" He face folded to befit a look of curiosity. "Judging by the look of your hands..."

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it." Raising his hand and shaking his head, too tired to discuss numbers and body count. "B'sides, lookit churself." Analyzing the amount of blood permanently staining his clothes. "How many have you fucked-up?"

He was silent for a moment. "You know me. Once I get my hands on one..." He grew silent for a moment. "I'mma slaughter thousands if it means to protect even one person from harm."

"…You sound like your fuckin' dad, dude."

He coat bulged again. He darted at the hound with his nostril cocked and a feral snort flew out his nose. **"Shut the fuck up. I'm nothing like he!"**

A grin spread from ear-to-ear. That tone of voice. The deep growls uttered from the throat. The Inuzuka knew he had stuck his toe into dangerous shallow waters. Picking at a sensitive nerve forced his smile even wider. "Hey hey, wanna come in? It's cold as fuck out here."

Apprehensively he peered behind the Inu. "Will she mind?"

"She's sawin' logs and speakin' nuttin' but Zs, dawg. But trus' me, she's awl sweet like that. She'll let anyone in if it means ta help 'em… even if it's a badass thug like you at tha door."

The somewhat taller posed a trifle cringe. "That makes me think she'll let just _any_ _thug_ in."

Without another word Kiba moved aside and let the man in. "Well... lemme rephrase that. I meant Grim Reaper." As if to mock him. However; one thing he clearly stressed. "Jus' be sure 'n' wipe your feet, dude. She'll throw a fit and every-little-fuckin'-thing but 'da kitchen sink out the window 'n' whatev' else in-between if she sees tha tinest dirt pile..."

"…You can't be serious."

"I ain't fuckin' witchu dawg." Kiba's eyebrows then furrowed annoyingly. "Tennis match... Nigga, you musta been blind as a fuckin' bat if that intense shit didn' prove anythin' to ya."

Another growl at the Inu an walked through the door. As Kiba shut and then latched the door behind them. "So what about the others? Will they be okay?"

"Pfft, yeah.I said they'll be jus' fine, damn dude."

Deciding not to express his annoyance for the third time. "Then why come here if she's that strong?"

That wasn't difficult for Kiba to answer. "This is the only place I feel that warm _Welcome-Home_ feelin'." as both fell on the couch, Kiba pulled an old-fashioned switcheroo on the subject. "And why the fuck are you out so late… holy shit dude wha'the hell happened to your coat!?" Kiba exclaimed in a low voice.

"Those assholes trashed my crib… so I did the hospitable thing 'n' fucked 'em up."

"Damn… they musta been on steroids to touch you man."

"Don't be dumb. I'm better than any'a those **fucking** **pussies.**" Stressing his disdain. "B'sides... why else would I be outside in the early morning?"

Kiba grinned the moment the obvious popped into his head. "Pussy?"

A slow turn of his head signified much.

"Tha'sa shaaaaame shaaaame shaaame." Kiba wobbled his head and took a moment to observe his friend. "Why is it so easy to read you?"

"You ain't exactly a saint yourself..." Leering at Kiba. "I know how much of a fuckin' _pussy_ _fiend_ you are..." Emphasizing the words to befit the role.

"Yeah, but at least I don't go prowlin' aroun' for it at fuckin' four a.m. in tha morning..." Kiba folded his arms and one leg over his thigh.

A vein surfaced on his friend's forehead. "Chicks rarely talk to me on a daily basis and on top of that I have to fork out an arm an' a fuckin' leg for even one chick..." Grinding his teeth. "Plus, if I'm paying that much jus' ta get' laid, then how long's it gunna be before they decide ta take my fuckin' dick, too?"

"Jeez, then why tha fuck you keep goin' back if those bitchez are breakin' you?"

The conversation died for the moment. Shades of lavender lined his face and cheeks as he turned his head to confront the soft light. "B'cause..." His voice assuming a deep tone at a low wisp. "I hate bein' lonely... even _I_ need contact, dude."

Kiba somehow managed to understand. "Pfft... you're the one who's livin' tha bachelor life. I'm still tryin'a get Hinata's attention." Speaking as if the feat were pathetic. "She's always got shit goin' on... at least that's what she tells me."

Both decided to put an end to the conversation. "Bachelor life... thanks a lot…" He drew in a raspy and deep breath to release some of his built-up tension. "It's only… four-eleven in the morning and you've already driven me to need hard liquor... fuck."

A small celebratory dance went on in Kiba's mind. "Looks more like you need some sleep. Fuckin' bloody 'n' dirty 'n' shit. Dude, that coat is trashed though, ser'ously."

The other boy expressed Kiba's reminding of his ripped coat with grunt. "I _know_ that already, but fucking god-dammit, I need some booze first and fast before I can sleep." As he tried to soothe an oncoming headache by massaging his temples. He uttered angry grunts as his headache pulsed. "The only thing I'm glad about; is that at least it's Saturday, so I'mma have plen'y of time to sleep whenever I get home."

A few more popping sounds could be heard. They were even closer than before, and it didn't help the headache. "**Fuck.** An' jus' when I was hopin' to relax this shit has to happen." As the young man clenched his fist in rage. "Jus' the mere fact that these fuckers freely run the streets makes me want to kill that all. I fucking hate 'em." Slumping into the couch he directed his attention towards Kiba. "Got anything for the headache I'm getting like; some spare beers, alcohol, flasks 'r somethin'?"

A search for the solution raced through his head before he connected and ascertained a proper fixture. "Uh, lemme look. I know that she's really handy with medical shit so she might have some pills in the bathroom. And on topa 'dat I got absinthe."

He sighed again, "It'll do, jus', it'll fuckin' do man. Aagh…" combing his fingers through his honey blond, stoutly spiked hair. "By the way… since when did you start shootin' absinthe?"

The question caught Kiba before he could go down the hall. "Uh… for a while actually. It's been… a few months. It helps me relax, too."

A while later, Kiba returned with two pills and fished out his stainless-steel alcohol flask. "Want a glass?"

"No… just toss me it." He gestured a "throw it here" motion with his fingers as he rubbed his forehead. Kiba did as instructed. Tossing the pills into his mouth he slammed his head back and guzzled the absinthe like it was water. As the last drop touched his tongue, he belched and clicked the flask's snap-cap. The small container appeared sleep and conducted colour well, despite the low lightning in the room. "Damn, this's a nice flask. Where'd you get it?" and threw it back towards Kiba, who managed to catch it.

"Found it off some dude I merked." He opened the container and tried to take a swing of it. "I God fucking damn. Dafuq' bro? That shit ain't cheap, 'specially 'roun' 'ere. Drinkin' all my late-night booze 'n' shit..."

"I'll spot ya... later. Thanks." His figure leaned into the couch as Kiba rejoined him. A warm buzz spread threw and over his chest and head like the soft hands of an angel's, and a little while later his mind had been corrupted by sleep and slowly he was beginning to doze off. It, really, was too early in the morning for him and he mentally kicked his own ass for thinking that he'd be able to find some late-night hanky-panky. He wanted to go home, but with the popping noises, that were actually beginning to sound like small booms teasing his ears, constantly occurring and his headache just beginning to subside. "I wanna head home right now... but I ain't down for the walk. The fuck is up with me?"

"Nothin', jus' crash here for tha night… that's what I was planning to do anyway."

Without another word, Kiba heard two thuds as he kicked off his converse shoes and unzipped his destroyed black trench coat. He got up and threw it in the garbage, rinsed himself off at the kitchen sink before staggering back to the couch and falling onto it. His large muscular body ached from the countless fights he got himself into.

"Kiba… you wanna know what?"

"Whut?"

A wide yawn and his shuffling breached the silence. "I jus' realized how much living alone _sucks_." He made a few attempts to relax himself, cocking his hat over his eyes to shield them from any light - or whatever could get through - from bothering him.

"You really wanna go back to that topic...?"

"No!" He hissed in a wispy voice. "I mean - in general..."

"Oh... well, now I know what you mean. But, ser'ously bro. Honestly I'd think you'd 'ave foun' someone by now…"

"What kind of evil magic would ever posses me to even remotely consider forming a cohesive relationship; when it's obvious that every fuckin' chick won't even come near me unless I got a bucket of bills 'n' a boner? And when they do… it's usually just to ridicule me - even though that doesn't happened any more..."

"Not _every_ chick does that dude… damn."

"Name _one_ chick who hasn't been scared pussiless of me…"

"Sakura…" The name shot from his mouth like a bullet heading straight between the eyes.

He groaned, defeated by that one name. _"Fuck…" _the word reverberated in his head for a while, only before he heard Kiba chortling - almost chiding him _again_.

"Sometimes you can be a bigger dumbass than me, dude."

_'Oh yeah you smug fucker...?' _As if by instinct, his brain snapped back like a venomous cobra. "Check that grammar _dickface_." The bridge of his nose scrunched. "The proper way of saying that is "_Than_ _I"_, not _me_." A cheeky sneer could be made plain as day.

Kiba's eye looked like it had an ongoing orgasm by the way it twitched. "Who's tha dumbass now, bro?"

"Fuck - you."

They both shared a laugh before relaxing on the couch. Both of them could still hear activity rousing outside. Their rather happy faces reverted back to neutral. Kiba's skin began to crawl upon feeling the bloodlust skyrocketing from the young man next to him.

"Dude, calm tha fuck down. If ya get any more pissed off and you'll get another headache."

There wasn't a comeback available for that one. With a snort and a huff Kiba felt the bloodlust weaken. "Fine. But if they so much as come near this place while I'm resting… **Shit will hit the fucking Fan.**"

"And I'll be caught in the crossfire. Hahahaaaa!"

The young man removed his black singlet and readjusted his snapback cap, dropping the bill before his eyes."Does this couch recline?"

"Yeah, there's a-"

_*Flunk* _

His legs sprung from the floor. "Found it..." The gears in the couch ground and churned to support his desired elevation, dipping back further until the familiar sensation when he rested on a bed had been met.

"Ayy, lemme get in on that too." Kiba followed soon thereafter, finding that position rather comfy-looking.

"Night..." His tattoo sleeves slightly noticeable in the opaque lavender light of the early morning sky. Folding his arms behind his head. He was so tired...  
>and Kiba's yawning managed to aid him in chasing sleep.<p>

"Night dude..."

_*Pop, pop, pop…*_

* * *

><p>|:-(§~{()}~§)-:|<p>

* * *

><p>Nine-o-clock and the sky was as grey and cloudy as a bowl of milk without the cereal. She felt something nudging her, that was both cold and wet. With a groan she cuddled into the bed, however; after several minutes later a giant tongue lashed out and stuck her right on the cheek, lifting up and forcing her awake!<p>

"Huh!? O-" She took a moment for her eyesight to solidify before taking a better look at the creature. Realizing she had to rub the blurriness out, she gazed at Akamaru, who merely wagged his bushy tail with delight that she had finally awoken. Without much of a word or phrase to describe her current situation Sakura climbed out of bed and peered down the hall. The hound trotted through and around the hairpin turn of the hallway. After she had used the toilet she stumbled into the living room, and after a moment of staring, then gawking at the hilarious - yet adorable - sight before her, she knew she couldn't help but chuckle girlishly.

There on the couch rested Kiba and Naruto - snuggled up to one another. Kiba - sprawled out all over Naruto's buff body and playing teddy bear, embraced by Naruto in his slumber. It was so weird to see Naruto, of all people, resting. This had to be the first time she'd ever seen his eyelids. '_That's so cute!' _Her morning had been made as a gentle smile spread and she found her camera. Without another word and as discreetly as possible Sakura took a few pictures at different angles of the scene. Akamaru just mumbled and snuffed in the corner.

With the photographs in hand, she realized that she'd have to develop them. She could only imagine what their reactions would be like, and she was certain that if Kiba ever need a little readjusting she could almost blackmail him. The mere thoughts made her giddy and she giggled to herself while cranking up the heat in the apartment and her daily routine commenced.

After a hot shower, she blow-dried her hair and fluffed it out neatly before picking out something casual to wear for today was Saturday after all. She chose thigh-high thick wool socks, a mini-skirt with a rather exotic trim at the base and finally a thick silky white blouse with cuffs at the sleeves' ends. After lightly applying a bit of powder to her face to give herself that certain geisha-like look. The small layer merely kissed her rosy cheeks before she was finished. She wondered to herself what she'd eat for breakfast. Surely the boys would be hungry.

She couldn't resist laughing the moment she overheard the Inuzuka chaotically snoring in the living room. It'd only be a matter a time before they woke and she wanted to assure them - at least - a hot meal. Stepping into the living room, her photos concealed, Sakura commenced breakfast in the small walk-in kitchen by spreading several grade-A brown eggs in a pan and placing several strips of turkey bacon in the other. All while humming a tune to herself. Surely they would want toast, and if that wasn't enough, Sakura made sure to prepare hash-browns with orange juice and milk to complete the meal. But when she opened the garbage to dispose the egg shells, she happened upon something that nearly gave her a heart-attack! After pulling it out, she discovered that it was a bloody, tattered and ripped trench coat with a strong scent of cheap _PF-40_ cologne... and iron. She immediately glanced in Naruto's direction.

The shirtless male still resting heavily. His broad shoulders relaxed and his lips creased.

So many questions arose. But, they would have to hold, Akamaru's constant hunger whining signalled a reaction in her brain. She stashed the tattered remains forthwith and then enjoyed a glass of O.J., while she assumed the responsibility of tending to Akamaru's hunger. The questions came buzzing back into her head while spreading out a bowl of his food and patting him gently. As the food cooked, the smell grew stronger and Kiba's insufferable snoring had forced Naruto to wake.

The blond took a moment to assess the smell, the time, the season, the light level… and the position wherein he currently was. Neither startled nor creeped-out - like most guys would be - that he was cuddling Kiba like a precious teddy-bear. But rather solved the problem by pushing Kiba onto the floor.

Sakura responded to the sound of the thud—thankful that no one lived downstairs. Notwithstanding the connection of his face to the carpet, Kiba remained asnooze on the floor while Naruto put on his sunglasses, cocked his snapback cap sideways like usual and went down the hall, used the bathroom and returned to find Sakura reading a section in the day's paper.

The moment her eyes rested easily on his strong frame a slight reddening of her cheeks occurred. "Good-morning. I see you've slept well." She greeted him, attempting to make the noticeable redness in her cheeks vanish. "Breakfast will be ready in around thirty minutes, so please make yourself at home."

The blond's silence unnerved her. "Thanks… I guess."

That conclusion that Kiba had overslept not a few moments later begged her to fix the problem: him. Besides, sprawled out like a dead body in a chalk line on her carpet, drooling in puddles?

_UNACCEPTABLE**!**_

Her endeavour ensued with a gentle attempt at awakening him. Nudging, jiggling and made almost every seemingly gentle attempt to wake him. Watching in amusement, Naruto's creased lips managed to crack a grin - that would soon change.

Apparently, Sakura would have to resort to _special_ means of rousing Kiba. Without a second thought - literally - she cocked his face in her direction before winding back his palm and _smacking the shit out of him_. If she could see Naruto, she'd behold a mortified look.

"Huh…? *Snort* I-" Woozy from the head-spinning smack he'd just received and how sleep seemed to still hex him, Kiba slowly came to reality.

Satisfied with her work and promising that she'd heal his cheek again later, Sakura returned to the kitchen. She caught Naruto's eyebrow which were sky-high astonished.

"Behold, just before you the proper way to rouse a sleeping Inuzuka male has just been demonstrated." Giggling to herself while sipping a bit of her orange juice, the blond stared in disbelief as Kiba stood up, complained about his beat-red cheeks hurting and joined them. Sakura had been on the receiving end of a good-morning snuggle as Kiba introduced a happy and colourful atmosphere to the apartment.

"Goooooood-moooooornin'!"

"Why, good-morning, Kiba!" she greeted and presented his right cheek with a light pat.

He immediately winced upon contact! "Damn… anyone's cheek hurtin'? I feel like I just got hit by a cement block." While rubbing the sore side of his face to heal it. Sakura faced him and cupped the stinging cheeks and allowed her chakra to flow. A comforting green aura that even soothed Naruto as he faced her, fixated on the beautiful green energy radiating from her palm.

"Better?"

"Yup!"

The eggs beckoned her attention and soon after the bacon. While tended to the bacon and flipping the eggs, these two strong, muscular men needed to be made useful. "Naruto, could you please pass me the pepper and tend to the hash-browns?"

She snapped him out of his trance and like a good boy, he obeyed her. Though he performed his duty rather silently as always.

"Thank-you."

"Smells dayum good in 'ere!" as Kiba's nose took a liking to a variety of scents, and Akamaru could only agree with a bark. "Hope ya made enough! I'm friggin' starvin'!"

His response was another one of her sweet smiles. "Yes, Kiba. I have plenty of food here. Now please set the table whilst Naruto and I tend to the food - could you?" While nudging the bacon around, she sent Naruto a sweet glance. "How's the rice coming along?"

The blond took a moment to check, watching as the rice began to coagulate and soften. She was using an old-fashioned method, however it seemed to be working. "It's… coming along just fine."

"Good. Could you please put the toast in? At medium; unless you like yours lightly burnt."

A precut bag of bread in front of him made his job easier, and in front of that stood the oven. He performed the actions without difficulty, lightly buttering them all before he placed them inside and turned it on medium for his own preference, too, happened to be medium toasted. "Dude, how do you like your toast?"

"Dun' matter to me."

The blond raised his eyebrows and a twitch of his nose and then threw Kiba's toast inside the oven. The sizzling of hot bacon weakened him and his tummy only made it _that_ much worse to be near a pan of it. With a salivating mouth in conjunction with the curiosity of a baby kit he eagerly desired to know. "What kind of bacon is that…?"

"Turkey bacon. It's better for you and it tastes just as good." As she flipped the pieces over. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Uhh… doesn't matter. However you're going to eat 'em, I guess."

He gained a giggle from her. "Okay then, prepare yourself for sunny-side up!" The spatula moved each egg around and cut the whites. "Almost done."

Kiba immediately reacted to those very words and seated himself. "About time, dammit! I'm STARVINNNNN'!"

The rosette merely rolled her eyes. "You're getting your own plate, though." Gaining a disdainful groan from the Inuzuka and laughing at it, 'twas not long after that the food was ready.

Kiba sprang from his chair with plate in-hand and staggered in, nearly dropping it. He was lucky he had a fragile object or Sakura would've _made him see stars_. In spite of his countless dumbasseries and pigeon-footed antics, Kiba managed to serve himself and sit at the table—reluctantly unscathed from himself - or Sakura for that matter. One thing was evident; both boys had huge appetites. Naruto and Kiba both had platefuls while Sakura merely had; one egg, two strips of turkey bacon, one piece of buttered toast with strawberry jelly and a small bowl of rice.

"Well, enjoy everyone!"

Without another word and in the blink of an eye both men went from human to feral. Sakura found herself sitting and staring more than eating her own food as she merely gawked as both boys inhale their food. Sakura knew Kiba was a meat-eater, but... table-manners much? That was before she remembered: _The __Inuzuka__ Household._

"…_Unlikely…" _To herself she bluntly declared.

Besides Kiba, Naruto wasn't exactly an exception either. The blond was absolutely voracious with the way he shovelled food into his mouth. For a young man with such a reclusive attitude, he wasn't exactly shy about being a pig. But through the morning chaos, Sakura decided to ask. "Is it good?"

Both young men stopped and darted at her. They looked like fucking squirrels stashing nuts, the scene before her nearly made Sakura blow a laughing gasket. Sakura cleared her throat and nodded. "Please excuse me for one moment, I'll be right back." as she left the table, walked to the bathroom, shut and locked the door. Kiba and Naruto waited for one moment before the sound of her busting a gut and flat-out bellowing like a damn donkey echoed from the bathroom and right into their ears.

They looked at one another as Kiba cocked his brow. "Moodz… fwt fe mf ff shhi maamfinit fff?" (Dude… what the fuck is she laughing at?)

"…Ffk if I mow…" (…Fuck if I know…) He proceeded to swallow, Kiba following after as the two took a breath and proceeded to eat. They heard the flush of the toilet as Sakura silently walked back and resumed eating her meal without another word.

After the plates and silverware were spic-and-span, Naruto announced that he had to depart, and thanked Sakura for the meal before wandering out into the snow storm. Kiba and Akamaru too had to depart as they had some _"business"_ to conduct. He expressed his gratitude for the meal and told her he'd be by later - no doubt to keep her company. The door shut and Sakura soon was left to herself for a while. However; this gave her a perfect opportunity. She trotted down the hall to the laundry room. Before, however, she took precautions and wore latex gloves. The bloodied and shredded black trench coat was pulled from a hidden cubbyhole behind the door. She had no intentions of just sitting around all day, especially after discovering this fine mystery. PF-40 made her nostrils curl.

_'The seams are completely tattered and the fabric is so old…'_ Her brained formulated ways to repair the ragged coat. In truth, she wanted the blond to feel welcomed and accepted by people more than just she and his friendship could be considered a bonus - if it ever worked out that way. 'Twas obvious to her that the blond wasn't _exactly_ well-liked in school. But whom could she blame? A 6-foot 8-inch blond herculean stud with an intimidating demeanour who possessed an obscure personality that seemed to exemplify the his potential animus and - dare she use this adjective - scary personality. While quiet, brood and cohesive-looking - although not exactly _modest - _something beneath the exterior of steel muscle, high testosterone and bronze sun-kissed manliness somehow procured the creative side of her.

_The tennis match... _

Recalling when she witnessed how animated he became the moment he seized victory from one game. Secondly and most important, the days were becoming colder - wickedly colder as a matter of fact. Like with everyone, she worried for his health despite not even knowing him to a full extent, except for his hobbies; working out, sports, planting and watering flowers, origami and... _shikigami_ - whatever that was. He could only be described as enigmatic, yet he seemed so simple.

Before she ensued pondering possibilities about how to fix his coat, she walked back into her room, shut the door and sat at her writing desk. Her eyes were articulate, observing each and every stitch in the coat - at least those that weren't smeared with blood.

Before ensuing, she stopped to think. Was she really intending to go through with this idea? It was so sudden to make a big decision, too sudden actually. Even she happened to agree, that this was an almost sentimental action. Whether too soon, maybe she wanted to do this because she felt like pursuing this idea, or maybe this arose from discreet affection?

She didn't know what to think next before she drove herself to oblige. The only problem preventing her from truly repairing the coat was that she wasn't a seamstress. '_It seems that I must go out today after all.'_

Sakura glanced outside and frozen dread pillaged the warmth from her body. But, she didn't have anything else to do… and staying inside all day she found rather dull. She dressed herself for the cold in a bulky pink jacket, mittens and ear-muffs. A thick, hand-knitted scarf she threw around her neck - long enough to wrap around twice. Her boots posed difficulties, but soon she shuffled out the door. Fewer and fewer people on the streets with each block she trudged through, and the wind made the trek very unpleasant. But as if a bit of serendipity sprinkled on her in the form of snow, the wind subsided, the snowfall minimized and rest of the way became pleasant, quiet and rather enjoyable. With her cheeks nearly frozen and icicles threatening to fall from her muffs her destination was reached.

The tailor never closed his shoppe, for an oriental old-aged man he was rather resilient in his golden years, and he spoke with a funny accent, some said. Whether faced with fixing clothes or giving directions his availability was constant - except on holidays of course. Regarding his occupation some often mentioned him being a little too enthusiastic about his job, but needless he got the job done right.

She wasted no time at all rushing inside before the wind picked up again. Asking him for the alterations was simple, and firmly stating that she'd be the one paying for the coat only procured the old man's sagacious curiosity.

"Ahh, hai hai. I shall perform the necessary modifications to this-u… ehrm…" The old-aged and bald man sweat-dropped for a second. "This-u rag…?"

"Thank-you Harami-san." only before a minute that she realized that the old man had a rather blank and confused look beneath his wrinkles while observing the large cloth-piece before him. "And… well, it was supposed to be a… trench coat owned by a friend of mine."

His bitty eyes blinked as he properly adjusted his specs. "HO-U! My gosh, it's covered in blood and it's literally tattered! I cannot fix something like this-u one."

"But you said-"

"What I said was merely because I could not see what was before me, Sakura-san." The old man shakily corrected. "Sakura-san, mending this-u one would be too much-i work; even if I am able to comply at your behest." Soft whistles slipped through his teeth with each "s"-sound as he spoke.

"But my friend cannot go without a coat, Harami-san. There must be something you can do." She remained tenacious. The oriental man's wrinkles danced within his face as he looked the coat over again.

The old saw her tenacity as plain as he could the seams of the coat. The wise old man managed a smile. "This-u 友達 (Tomodachi) of whom you speak, and to whom you are presenting this-u one, is more than just a 友達, is he not?" Inquired he shakily.

Sakura took a moment to contemplate the man's words and translate the foreign one by context. Her brain clicked and her rosy cheeks became even rosier. "N-no, Harami-san. Not like that! Oh no, not at all! 'Tis merely a kind gesture!"

The old man stroked his chin beard and became aware of her confusion between his mixing of his native tongue and hers. "How well know you this-u... urh... fureind-o?" The word left his wrinkled mouth in the shape of an "o".

She was rather hesitant in her reply, sometimes his words were alienated by his accent. He could be difficult to comprehend at times. But as if nervousness died and her brain properly translated the words, words unsealed at the doormat of her lips. "Somewhat well. He's a very quiet young man. Please, it's the least I can do." she spoke.

"Why?" he whistled. "Why would you go so far for someone whom you barely know?" An intrigued yet inquisitional expression forced crows feet to surface.

"Because that's what friends do for one another. At least… I think we're friends if not acquaintances. I'm unsure, truth be told." Cocking her head at the ground to ponder their pending relationship status.

A longevous silence seemed strong between the two, before it finally began to dwindle and soon died as Harami-san looked the coat over once more. "そうか." (_Souka_ - I see.) As an aged smile graced his wrinkled lips.

Sakura forthwith perked up at the foreign phrase as a faint _'Harami-san?' _slipped through her pious lips.

"I shall need time, Sakura-san." as he placed the cloth at his side. "This-u one is 固定できない... _(Kotei dekinai)_ er..." a weak grunted whistle slipped through his lips as he searched for the right word. "Unaburu to be fixed... unfixaburu... therefore-" As he weakly lifted a finger. "I must begin from-u scratch. What are his-u... er... 体の測定 (_Karada no sokutei_)-" His forehead procured wrinkles. Words apparently were escaping him today. "Ah... measurements of body?"

Despite the charm she felt, Sakura took a moment to think from her memory. as the oriental man procured a brush and paper from his desk. The frail grey hairs "I would say, now, he's six-feet and eight-inches tall."

"肩か _(Dansei ka)_... Shou-daas?" _(Shoulders)_

"Forty-five-and-a-half to forty-six inches."

"腕か- _(Ude ka)_ Aam-u?" _(Arm)_

"Thirty-five-and-a-half inches."

"下脚か _(Kakyaku ka)_... er...Leg-su?" _(Legs)_

"Thirty-six inches."

The old man furrowed his brows curiously. "Two questchyans; how do you know these lengths are for certain?" His hand moved to caress his lengthy white beard.

She didn't have much of an answer to give him other than what was obvious to her. "I simply look: many of these measurements are based on observation."

"そうか... _(I see_..._)_ and are you certain that this is a young-u man about whom we are speaking-u?" Noting how the measurements Sakura had given him were rather… _questionable_.

"Oh, definitely!"

The old man took a moment, and held a face full of inquisition. "Is it possible for you to bring this _young man_ in?" stroking his white beard he inquired. "I mean not to deny you what you seek that I sew, however I'm rather curious as to the measurements."

"I see. Very well. Do you have a phone I may use?"

He pointed to the cord phone and gestured her to use it. Sakura dialled a number and held it half-close to her ear. The phone system was only spread throughout the village. Any other means of connection and communication were still sent by jutsu and carrier birds.

Sakura heard the other line pick up. "YO! Kiba here!"

A comical vein popped at her forehead. '_Loud as usual...'_ "Kiba?"

"Yup! Who's this?"

"Sakura."

"…AYYYYYYYYYYY!" She cringed the moment his fat mouth shot into the phone. "SAKKY! Miss lil'o me already!? Do ya, do ya, do ya!?"

"_Idiot…"_ With a quirky smile, Sakura went straight to the point. "Do you know Naruto's body measurements?"

"Uh… no."

Her hopes deflated right there. "But, ya can ask 'im y'urself."

"Oh... well then: may you please put him on the phone, it's rather imperative." Twirling the cord with her finger. There was a faint mumbling as the sound of the device being handed over to someone else created static on the other end.

"Hullo…?" A familiar, virile and masculine voice caused her to perk up.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

She felt rather informal for speaking with him through a corded device. But at least she was making headway with her plans. "This is Sakura, I have something to ask you, but first, are you at all busy today?"

There was a small silence that lasted only for a few seconds. "No. I'm not any more, w'assup?"

"Do you happened to know the location of the tailor's shoppe here in town?"

"Umm-" As if to dig deeply into his mind, she was fortunate. "The one with the Harami-guy? I think so... why?"

She hesitated about asking him. She didn't want this to seem like she was opposing him with a burden or trivial task. "How fast may you meet me here?"

"…Ask quick as you wan' me to, I guess. What's the reason?"

"That works. I'd rather not tell you by phone though-" She was apprehensive telling him, if not maybe a little trepidations. "I'll tell you when you arrive."

"Okay…"

"Thank-you, see you in a bit."

"Bye…"

_'So much for being discreet.' _She mentally groaned before placing the phone on the hook. She waited, wondering how fast the blond could travel. However, she was surprised the moment the blond walked in no sooner than 3 minutes after she'd spoken with him.

Harami-san's jaw nearly hit the floor. The blond nearly bumped his head as he walked through and looked around., dressed only in a black long-sleeved shirt that nearly burst at the seams from the size of his back, chest and arms. His eyes focused on Sakura, who was rather nervous in his presence and for calling him out into the cold. Needless, she confronted him. "I'm sorry, but I need your measurements. "

His nose and whiskers twitched inquisitively. "Why?"

Sakura gently picked up the piece of tattered trench coat and showed it to him. "I found this in my waste reciprocal this morning while cooking breakfast." Sending him a rather curious expression with her eyebrows raised into her forehead space.

Said bewhiskered-faced blond's expression held a bit of surprise and shock, even behind his black shades she could see a bit of guilt. "Oh… that thing." mumbling lightly beneath his breath.

"Would you be so kind as to let Harami-san, here, measure you?" The question seemed to hang mid-air before he complied.

"Uh… sure." Although, one question in his head seemed to proliferate into many other questions.

Her viridian eyes sparkled with gayness thereafter she directed Naruto to Harami-san's bureau wherein Naruto's dimensions and body-shape were measured.

Sakura described the on-going measuring as droll, noting how Harami-san's eyes seemed to widen with each measurement. The pulchritudinous blond could only be [inasmuch as primitively as possible] described as a _big-boy_ or _meat and potato baby_. Naruto's _literally __perfect_ form, size and dimensions topped Harami-san's charts. Sakura also spotted a few new tattoos expanding up his arms. Any more and the bewhiskered, lightly golden honey-haired blond wouldn't have room to fit any more. While the being fitted, Sakura's eyes couldn't budge from looking at the artwork evenly spreading up his arms. She recalled that Kiba had confirmed to her that the particular style of having one's whole arms, or legs—or any other limbs therein—tattooed were formally called _**sleeve tattoos**_.

Particularly for Naruto, he seemed fonder of tribal tattoos; deducing from what she could _plainly_ see. He was snuggly wrapped from neck to fingers to lower torso in sheets of black ink.

"Okay my boy, you're finished." The old-man sweat-dropped the moment that sentence whistled in tuned out of his lips. He almost appeared himself minutely stressed, but assured Sakura that he'd have the job done.

After she had been taken from her thoughts about body-art—and why Naruto accumulated such a vast wealth of ink—she was met face-to-mid-torso with the tall and beefy homme. Her neck nearly snapped itself as she craned it. He was very neutral, but a looking bemused and befuddled. Without a word, yet, he sat down in a chair—flipping it around and sitting in it back-rest-to-torso—then folded his arms at his chest. "So… you gunna tell me why we're here 'n' why old-man Harami took my numbers?"

Casual by voice, his nose and whiskers twitched as he scratched the side of his cheek. She honed in on the sound of his bristly facial hair emitting a unique sound beneath his mid-night black/blue fingers' nails. The way he asked the question, was to suggest that it was some kind of profundity. He remained patient and calm while she searched for appropriate words to describe the situation.

"Well, I had planned to keep this discreet and surprise you-" She felt herself like he would beset her if she unveiled her plans. "-but I wanted to bespeak you a new coat. In that I don't want you to freeze and be cold." Adding that last part in attempt to possibly save herself the embarrassment of not further utilizing her more advanced vernacular.

For a moment he was silent. "I see…" He wispily began, "Why would you make me a new coat when I could just go buy a new one?"

She wasn't going to admit that it was because she was being nice. If anything, that'd be too cliché. She merely shrugged. "I like to have clothing fashioned the older-fashioned way." Bearing him a smile as a peachy blush at the rosette's cheeks blossomed before him.

He pondered to himself for a moment or two and gazed at her bearing curious thoughts. But notwithstanding his desire to know why, he accepted the circumstances. "A'ight." was his only reply, running his fingers through his shaven, prickly hair. "One more question. Why, of all the damn people in this village, are you the one I'm to get a gift from?"

Sakura's mouth instantly opened ajar for speech. Harami himself leaned forward, for he had, too, shown interest in what she had to say; recalling their unfinished conversation from earlier. "Because, that's what friends do for each other. We aid one another no matter how trivial or how much of a tedium the problem may seem." She handled the tattered trench coat gently before unfurling it. "As I've, before, implied; I don't intend on allowing you to wander around in the cold without something warm to wear. Over the past few months I've seen how you're evaded by groups of people, even my own friends seem to lour in some sort of fear of you for a reason unbeknownst to me. But, notwithstanding that they're the ones who are leering at you and show discomfort towards you—_with the exception of Kiba_—I am the one who wants to make an endeavour to befriend you." Realizing she was giving a speech, she adjusted her verbal volume and regained a bit of her composure. "I would like to believe that our tennis match had proven a possible friendship."

Naruto's mouth lightly parted, ajar and somewhat bemused by her cohesive "speech". Harami on the other hand stroked his beard and merely crinkled his eyes. "今、私は理解しています。" (Now, I understand.) the foreign words passed his lips and his eyes crinkled. "確かに... 雨降って地固まる。" (Indeed… adversity builds character.)

Sakura's ears were rather sensitive to the foreign sounds emitting from Harami's mouth. But, she returned to Naruto's direction the moment he began to speak.

"Well…" he huffed as his cheeks puffed out. "I ain't gunna lie, no one's ever been for real with me like that, before." The blond appeared as though he had gone into deep thought, though he remained nonchalant and rather mundane. "I gotta go, though. I jus' remembered somethin' I needed to do." As he rose from his chair and placed the stool back under the table, he bowed to Harami and nodded casually to Sakura before sauntering out into the snow with his hands shoved into his loose pockets.

"Sakura, I, too, must now get to work. I shall let you know whenever the coat is completed, acceptable?"

"Yes, Harami-san. どうも、ありがとうございます。私は感謝します。" (Thank-you very much, I appreciate it.)

The old man presented her with a smile and waved good-bye for now. "どういたしまして、桜さん。" (You're very welcome, Sakura.)

With that, she dressed herself for the day and walked out and headed straight for home. While walking, she recalled the conversation with Naruto and sighed. She could only wonder what he thought of her actions; it bothered her to no end.

* * *

><p>|:-(§~{()}~§)-:|<p>

* * *

><p>For <em>two days <em>in a row, she saw neither of her friends: Kiba only popped in for a visit only once, but never came in like he usually did on Sunday. But with the snow piling up, she couldn't blame them. When Monday morning had, again, come and she wasn't sure if there'd be anyone at school. But of course she was wrong. Nonetheless, 'twas better to be somewhere and talk with people rather than staying at home all day and, less she dare speak it, eating ice cream and watching soaps.

She felt herself over-flowing with intense wanderlust. Through the dense snow clouds she scaled the stairs of mountain. Mid-way and conveniently placed there were small cliff houses built over the stairs. They weren't exactly warm, but gave Sakura enough time to rest and rewarm before the ascension up the final flight of stairs. The aged old-gothic obsidian gate ajar before her through which she slipped.

Snow piled up to knee level and the janitor hadn't cleared it? This left her with questions she wasn't in the mood to divulge, but still the guy should have, at least, ploughed the entry way.

Upon her entry into the school, she stood in a quieter-than-usual hallway. The gently blowing heat sifted through the vents. The distinct smell of clean floors and faint ammonia presented a safe and rather pleasant "Welcome". She stomped her snow boots on the rug at the door and ventured into the empty-feeling building. Stopping off at her locker to drop her things off, the moment the locker clicked open Kiba's books and crap plummeting out of their locker and greeted her... warmly. She had almost shrieked, however; luckily she remained conscious of the silence and preserved it. One thing went through her mind after that: she would kill that son-of-a-bitch Inuzuka… later.

Organizing their lock had proved itself tedious — she mostly just shoved crap back in and on Kiba's shelf — after placing her winter clothing inside and leaving herself in a sweater, the chore of pushing the door shut and locking it to prevent any loose books and binders from sneaking out faced her head-on. Angry furrowing eyebrows sent sparks out her iris' with and a sour expression forced itself upon her face: seeing the Inuzuka's shelf.

But, as if to prevent her imminent explosion, her mind doused the fire of her sweltering rage.

Kiba: he was good guy; cute, adorable, good-looking and very - annoyingly - rambunctious for his age. But he could also be the biggest, most obnoxious and one-track minded pain in the ass around… and she supposed that - for lack of better reason - that was what she liked about him or made him likeable… notwithstanding that, she would, indeed, knock his fucking block off… later.

Without another thought opposing her, she hoisted her burlap sack over one shoulder, gently shut the door to prevent the books from scattering, all before her boots plodded down the tiled hall. As she advanced through the dimly lit corridors and upon arriving at her destination, she made the intriguing discovery that the door to had been previously unlocked. Surely Iruka, as light radiated from the room. Walking inside, a relaxed sigh lazily flew from her lungs the moment a warm and pleasantly heated wave of air brushed her lightly powdered face. Turning towards the rows of desks and chairs her her lightly whitened face had grown evermore paler when she happened upon Naruto sitting in the corner desk with his headphones on and his head cocked back.

"Naruto? What are you…?"

He didn't hear her apparently, what with her voice so faint. Likewise, music must've been blazing magical colourful trails through his head and eyelids. Her bag made a thud near her desk while she glanced outside. An opaque, lavender miasma of grey and white loomed over the village, threatening to dump a daunting blizzard. Could she bear to look any longer? No, turning away from the window, the sound of Naruto popping his neck and the faint tearing of fabric easily grabbed her attention. She noticed that a few of his buttons had popped off as he sat up to adjust himself. Face softening as the threads confining his powerful and taut body stretched and couldn't take another moment's strain!

Off in all different directions they flew. But still, the comfort factor lasted not too long. He still looked himself rather exhausted and drained for some reason.

The moment when she moved did escape Naruto's keen senses. Taking notice of her presence he popped his headphones off without bothering to turn them off.

She engaged the golden opportunity and formally acknowledged friendlily. "Good-morning, Naruto."

A slight grunt vibrated in his throat as he rubbed his forehead and then dragged his hand down his face. "M…morning…" Lazily the words fumbled out, almost lifeless.

"You sound yourself so tired… had a rough night?"

He didn't even need to think to respond to that question. "That's… sort of an understatement…" Inching his fingers beneath his shades to massage his aching eyes. "Rough weekend 'n' ...ssshit…" His chest expanded and deeply he breathed, resulting in the demise of a few more buttons which flew off his shirt. "Fffffuck…" The word left him breathless, his left nostril flared and few more curses he uttered. But, he felt himself better as his neutral expression softened into a more peaceful shape.

"It seems you… umm—" Good biscuits and gravy: she couldn't stop blushing. His chest beckoned her eyes. The bits of splattered honey in the crevice of cut and powerful muscle amongst the evenly spread tattoo ink. "m-must now mend your shirt."

"Nah… I've had to mend it too much already… so I just say: fuck it. My body's too damn big and the fuckers won't lemme make a special fuckin' size for me." He hunched over and held his forehead. "God, I'm… so fuckin' tired right now…" the veins bulged from his body.

Sakura, who had been digging around in her purse in attempt to pretend to be doing something more productive—other than staring at Naruto's bulk—happened upon a solution. Without hesitation [except for the wet feeling in her undies] the pinkette confronted the blond and handed him a candy.

A soft and lily white hand registered in his mind as it landed on his shoulder in a butterfly-like fashion, thus forcing him to investigate the cause of the action.

A squee threatening to erupt from her the moment his nose and whiskers twitched with curiosity when she placed the candy in his large calloused palm. The big pulsating vein swimming on his forehead shrunk and his facial expressions became tame.

"I had been - merely curious about whether or not these truly-" Her mind drew a blank slate the moment he closed his hand, chasing off all the words she could've used for that one particular verb. He seemed to have taken noticed of her fresh coat of viridian nail polish that hinted of glitter in it. A look of both intrigue and inquisition, simply puzzled by the shininess of her nails. 'Twas an interesting moment wherein the blond happened to smooth his fingers over it, checking her nails out as if they were enigmas. His thumb danced across the top of her hand. His own nails were stubby and shorter, suggesting that maybe he chewed a bit.

She wanted to pull away. The candy was snuggled in their hot palms, being cuddled and cradled by growing heat. Something kept her there for the moment, before Naruto closed his palm and separated from her own. The candy in his hand caused his left eyebrow to cock. "W-What is it?" Turning it in his fingers to view all sides. A bright coloured wrapper of green, yellow and pink.

"A, so-called, energy candy of some kind. Kiba… may have had some influence during the moment of purchase…" While admitting that fact her voice teemed with annoyance. "So, I surmise that they're a rather trustworthy brand of energy candy. You're welcome to try it if you like."

Though sceptical, what had he to lose? Without another word, he unravelled the warm candy and popped it into his mouth. A rather bland flavour at first, but fruitier and fruitier it became, enjoyable with a sour kick to it.

Sakura too being, herself, sceptical about to the candy's possible energy-rejuvenating capabilities rummaged through her purse a bit more. God, the things in her purse. She could easily open up a successful flea market. Many of these things she found were those about which she had forgotten. But, as if luck had been raining on her day - or rather snowing - she pulled out a forgotten energy drink and handed it to Naruto, who, after witnessing the moment where she extracted the item from her purse, silently gawked for a moment before his composure defaulted. More faith had shown in his face as he slowly tipped the drink. Eventually, succumbing to the aftereffects of said beverage, though they seemed not to be immediate much to the blond's dismay.

Not only but a few minutes after Iruka walked through the door and noticed both of his students. His black eyes shot at Naruto in an instant and subjected him to unnoticed eye-to-eye inquiry. "So you did come like I had asked you." as a thankful smile eased itself on his lips. "And Sakura-" he glanced at the clock quickly before continuing. "-you're… very early today."

"Well, what have I to do? 'Tis cold outside and I haven't a high tolerance for chilly weather." she responded. "You sound yourself rather surprised by my presence here, Iruka-sensei."

The man with the large scar across his nose furrowed his eyebrows and posed a fake smile. "Well, honestly I sort of am surprised, and a bit bewildered-" clearing his throat before adjusting his papers and handling his coffee with care. "Honestly, I never expected anyone to make the walk today. I'm even bemused at the fact that Lady Tsunade even permitted school." Tapping a silver band on his ring finger against the cup while sitting with great poise.

"I, too, wondered the same. Often I wish she wouldn't open the grounds unless they were clear-"she stopped herself to glance at an angle outside the frosted windows. "-the walkway hasn't even been shovelled."

"Milady is making an endeavour to find the janitor, however apparently he, too, can't be found." sipping lightly from his mug with a cough.

She squinted with confusion. "_Too_?"

Iruka glanced up at her without even meeting face-to-face. "Yes. Some students have gone missing and haven't been found for a few months, now. Their records indicate that they never dropped out either."

"Rather strange… isn't it?"

"Mmhmm. We still have yet to find those other four whom you met at the beginning of your year."

She remembered, indeed. "What were their names again?"

Iruka glanced at his attendance sheet. "_Jogo Tibura, Shizu Kazami, Satoshi Tibura and Kuzura Mamoto_." Catching Naruto shift in his seat at the respective mentioning of their names. "There are also a few others whose names I don't have on my list. But, there shouldn't be any worries. ANBU have been informed, but on the upside of things we do have a new vice principle."

Sakura tilted her head to the side the moment Kuzura's name popped up. His vulgar gesture momentarily haunted her before she nodded and made an effort to forget his name and existence. The new vice principle, however, intrigued her. "Vice principle?" She stole a peek at Naruto, again, who seemed much more energetic and ready to begin the day.

"Yes, Mr. Tahashi is our new vice principle. I assume you've not yet met him?"

Confusion plagued her. "No sensei, I haven't." Since when did they need a vice principle?

"We met him in the lounge not too long ago. Very nice fellow! You'll be meeting him sometime during class today-" He stopped himself. "-assuming, of course, that the weather doesn't worsen."

For Naruto, sleep was momentarily suppressed and he knew it. The wavering shittiness warded off by the Vitamin B12 and B6 coursing through his body and to his brain reawakened him. It pleased Sakura to see him full of energy and the room had somehow brightened the moment the fuel she had given him sparked a fire in his belly.

Iruka seemed to perk up the moment the speaker in the classroom rung.

"_Attention: Students and Staff, Attention Students and Staff. This is your principle Tsunade speaking. I am announcing a temporary three-hour delay for all classes and physical activities. I repeat: I am announcing a three-hour delay for all classes and physical activities on campus. Thank-you for your attention."_

Iruka's eyebrows cocked themselves while in the middle of sipping his coffee. He swallowed, "Well-" and cleared his throat. "-it seems that we're now in a three-hour delay." as he glanced outside again and looked into his cup. "If it's going to get colder, then I _shall_ need more coffee. Enjoy the break you two, should you choose to go home for the remainder of the break make sure that you return on time. We've got quite a bit to cover today." Raising his coffee mug with a friendly smile, Iruka walked out of the class.

The two sat in silence before a "fuck this" flew out of Naruto's mouth and he stood up and stretched. "Well… fuck my life. Came to school early-" grunting as his joints popped and he sniffled. "-and all of a sudden the whole thing is fucked up by the snow."

Sakura sighed. _'Great… now what am I supposed to do?' _She had nothing honestly and Naruto surely had something to-

"Wanna go get some breakfast? I'm assumin' all you had this morning was cereal 'n' I ain't takin' it back…"

His offer forced her to gaze upon his handsome and rugged face. "Breakfast? Oh no I couldn't possibly-"

"Trust me… I think I owe you. I won't accept no for an answer, so suggesting that you're the one who always hasta say "no" and only give, don't you dare try it." as coolly and nonchalantly as his demeanour, the words blew into her ears like a hot breeze of the gentle spring wind.

He lead her out of her seat with the aid of his hand and tossed her school bag around his shoulder. "And here I had begun to conceive the idea that chivalry had long ago died…" Said with heat rushing to her cheeks.

Naruto opened the door and moved aside to allow her through first before responding. "Ev'n those people whose hearts're steep'd and that bathe in trench-deep seas of evil, hatred and darkness, there exists such a thing as—" the lines on his cheeks appeared somewhat thicker and scratchier-looking and a noticeably dark line creased his rough and chapped lips. "—_**ch**__**i**__**va**__**l**__**ry**__**.**_" the word literally hissed through his teeth.

Her hair stood on end. She wasn't sure, and she wasn't willing to bring whatever she was thinking up in a conversation with him… but she could've swore - _sold her soul to the demon of hell himself and risked eternal damnation _- sworn, that Naruto's voice had undergone a noticeable… tonal change. Her skin began to crawl as the hiss in his raspy masculine voice took the route from the left ear in, and then out of the right.

"Ladies first…" Placing his manly hand firmly against the back of her pink sweater, he gently pushed her through the door and shut it behind them as they travelled down the empty halls.

The moment both exited the school - after picking up Sakura's coat from her locker - she glanced at Naruto to discover that he was still bearing his chest to the frozen world beneath them. "Do you want something to help keep you warm?"

He shook his head. "No. I'll be just fine; it'll take more than this ta freeze my blood. Besides, there's this one restaurant I saw open w'ile on my way over here…" glancing off into the distance before inhaling the crisp air with his right-side-cocked sideways black bandana flapping in the winter wind. "Shall we?"

Notwithstanding her apprehensiveness towards his advances, she followed as he led her by hand. Along the way, he couldn't help himself partaking in a bit of conversation with her. She hadn't much to say; except for that she seemed thankful to him for buying her breakfast. She knew how meaningful he meant with what he was doing, but trekking through the wind, snow and intense cold? _'Why don't we just go to cafeteria instead? Or perhaps somewhere else where it's not as far?'_

"Somethin' bothering you?"

"Hmm? Oh no—not at all. Why do you ask?"

He seemed to respond leisurely and took his sweet time. "Ya look'd like you were in deep thought jus' a few seconds ago. Somethin' up?"

She felts her own heart skip a beat or two. "I'm cold. Why must we travel out here in the ice and snow instead of locating a more pleasant place to dine?"

His leisure and rather laid-back nature annoyed her insomuch as to force a grunt passed her rosy lips. "Because; this place has more to eat than the other places, plus it's cozier."

"Should you really consider cozy to be a plausible variable?" as the cold nipped her eyebrows and nose-bridge.

Faintly the corner of his mouth managed to curve upwards. "It makes the food a lil' more enjoyable, trust me."

Unsure whether or not to find trust in that sentence, 'twas not a moment longer nor later that they arrived at their destination. Coolly, he pushed Sakura through. Small, yet humble the small dinner was. Naruto seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. They were seated immediately at a corner booth. Indeed, the establishment was just as Naruto had described, _cozy_. Her frosted cheeks thawed and soon regained her ability to feel them and also sensed that no trace of cold smothered her face. She observed the village from a window directly across. No doubt seeing the outside world brought her chilly sensations as a weak, but effective, tingle surged up her spine and made her shudder.

"Did I tell ya, or did I tell ya?" resting his arms on the seat behind him. His arm span was massive and intimidating from her view. "It ain't half-bad for a shanty-lookin' kinda place, huh?" he cocked his head to the side and puffed out his lips.

The longer she took to answer, the higher his eyebrows rose until she managed a humble, yet flat, smile.

He expected better, but sighed. He withdrew a cigarette from behind his ear, slipped it passed his manly lips and flicked the cap of his stainless steel flask lighter. A hint of its fluid caught Sakura's nose by surprise as she responded to the sudden spark of butane assaulting her sense of smell for a moment. His stick appeared hand-crafted, whatever he was smoking even she had a general knowledge of what a manufactured cigarette looked like in comparison to a handmade one.

Her observant and keen eyes he detected and instantly his head swayed to the opposite side. He looked rather concerned about his habit and her leaving him with only one question: "My habit ain't botherin' ya, is it?"

He read her facial expressions like a children's book; apparently she had something to say.

"Does this qualify as a date?"

She blew him away with that one. Naruto had to keep himself physically in-check to prevent himself from possibly swallowing his cigarette. While his movements were subtle, she still saw through him. "Uh… ermm… if—" his mouth made a variety of unique shapes, as if her question had shocked the muscles in his face. "—uh… if you think it is…?" Handing the response back in the form of a question.

That was… _so interesting_. A look of amazement sent a glimmer of success through her emerald orbs. Had she... had she made him nervous? Maybe anxious? His reaction was one whereof she certainly hadn't anticipated. Without wasting a single moment more her eyes regained a gentle and soft composure. "Then no, it doesn't bother me."

* * *

><p>|:-(§~{()}~§)-:|<p> 


	7. Forthcoming Transitions

-7th Installment-

_Honestly, give a man a little candy to help raise his spirits and while treating you to breakfast he'll tell you about the world-who knew?_

* * *

><p>{~§(}:-:{§}:-:{)§~}<p>

~ _**Chapter 7 - Forthcoming Transitions**_ ~

* * *

><p>The snow just seemed to endlessly fall from where she sat. The crisp and angelic flakes descending from looming gray skies mesmerized her. With a cup of hot cocoa being set before her, hand rested on the cup to thaw her fingers, the wind and snow provided the perfect atmosphere for a morning winter's breakfast.<p>

Across from her; he sat, staring at the menu intently and wondering what the hell he should eat. "Have you decided on wha'chu wanna get?"

'Twas difficult for her to turn away from the snow. Momentarily she succeeded, "I believe so: I find that a simple breakfast will suffice me-and for yourself?" Awhile she awaited his answer, as if by instinct she turned back to gazing out of the window.

"Unnnh…" cigarette sticking half-way past his lips pointed down. "I thought about pancakes: I've had an acute hankerin' for 'em lately." He paused before continuing after flipping the page. "Buuuut-" What looked as if squinting at the words "-an omelet combo looks damn good. Gahhh…"

His frustration managed to attract her attention more than did the snow. The funny contortions his face made with that cigarette sticking upwards. His nose twitched and crinkled under pressure, and the whisker lines fluttered about humourously. On top thereof, the subtle white line of milk coupled with the dyeing of the blond peach-fuzz on his upper lip-good gracious she couldn't _help herself_ but to laugh.

He became aware of her attention shift the moment giggles had begun erupting from the other side of the table. Instantly he snapped out of his near-irate mode, focusing on her. "W-Whut? What's so funny?" his face presented her with that usual inquisitional look.

To herself the rosette wondered whether she should tell him or not, but seeing as how he wasn't aware of anything she decided not to meagerly pardon him. "Oh, nothing. It's just that: you make funny faces when you become frustrated." humoured and charmed, she delicately sipped her cocoa. "Oh-and you happen to have a milk mustache-you looks so silly!"

He check himself in the mirror behind her. "_Oh sshhit...!_" he uttered and wiped the visible stache away with his forearm. "Sorry 'bout that…" As faint dashes of red lightly powdered his cheeks, almost as if he'd had no inkling thereof.

Bursting into soft laughter, the pinkette pardoned him. "Ahaha! Oh certainly, but just in case: I've a favour of mine own-" Whilst giggling, she'd gained his full attention-he seemed meek thereabout. "-you may repay the favour by letting me know if I happen to acquire a chocolate one, okay?"

His thick fingers ran lines through his buzz-cut, serrated trim before nodding in agreement. "Uh… sure thing."

Quickly, while dispersing the slight slog in her throat, "So have you yet decided what you would like to eat, or do you need assistance?" she inquired.

Groan after groan after lugubrious groan, she swore silently to herself-he was just like Kiba. He could never make up his bloody mind about anything! "I decided ta go with pancakes and strawberry syrup. Maybe I can make it into a combo 'n'-I guess we'll jus' go from there."

Satisfied with his answer, a simple nod sent him an agreement. "That sounds like a good plan to me. Although, with each passing minute I'm growing ever hungrier… cereal only satisfies me so much and so long, nowadays."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Careful as not to stain his stache with milk again, he tossed a mouthful back.

"Before all hereof, I'd lived alone, and all I had to eat was-god forbid-cereal." A little embarrassed while confessing that. "So now, it simply doesn't satisfy my hunger as much anymore. Especially because it's the same cereal, same brand, same.. everything."

"Same ev'rythin', huh? So, basically wachu're saying is that ya got burn'd out on it. Am I right?"

The words amused her for the moment, a smiled spread gently like soft butter and eventually came a nod. "If that's how you want to express it: then yes." The reply coupled with another sip of her cocoa, careful not to really burn her tongue and lips. "What about you? I've heard absolutely nothing about you nor your routinely habits."

Said blond across from her, caught-perhaps coincidentally?-staring out of the window turned to her. "Uhh-I just salvage whatever I can, really. I'm… mmm, more of a ramen guy than anything else. I like Ichiraku's ramen the most though. That packaged shit gets old really fast, know what I mean?"

"Would if not depend on the flavour?"

"Meh… sometimes one's favorite foods can get old. Eat as much as you want until it finally makes you sicker than a damn dog. I remember I did that once with Kiba while he was stayin' tha night over." He paused and allowed the memories to stream back. immedietaly, the strongest smile she'd ever witnessed his mouth hold grew, as if he'd become drunk with happiness. "F-f-fuckin' Kiba-" stated between laughs he could hardly dictate. "-brought over this-this deluxe cookie thingy, like a set." Gesturing with his hands to give her an exact approximation of the size. She had begun to contract his newly found joviality! "Ehhhhh, it was about this big, right? It had all kindsa sweets in it. I like more stuff than jus' ramen; anything made'a meat is just fine."

"Carnivore?"

Sakura's smiling fave was met with the toothiest grin she'd seen since Kiba. "_Damn straight_." Said with dignity and pride between chuckles! "We stayed up-up late watchin'-" Dare he say porno? "-uh-hehe-uh movies. But whatever, he brought over this-haha!-bag'a sweets, and it was full of chocolate and goodies and shit, some of the things I thought I'd never get sick of eatin'. Then guess-hehe-what happens?"

"Dare I assume the obvious?" Her face reflected the wide smile, like a mirror-image.

"Yeah… ate too much. It sucked… end of story." Bluntly he stated, then went back to his action prior the story-throwing back his milk.

"What happened to Kiba?"

Another chuckle slipped out as he sipped. "Kiba? Hah! If I recall correctly, he passed out. He brought over some hard alcohol, we had a blast." A fiendish smile broke through his quasi-nonchalant demeanour. "I took a black marker and wrote _I like dick_ on his forehead. You shoulda seen all the stares and how many gay dudes were hittin' on 'im." Another chuckle spattered out and he, truly, nearly choked while drinking. "I was dyin'!" That fiendish smile transformed into a bright and humoured opposite as the blond recalled and told a couple stories about his and Kiba's antics. "You should seriously ask him about that. He'd probably love to tell you: especially you."

"Honestly-" Whilst humoured by his recount. "I'm not, at all, the least bit surprised that Kiba would perform any of those actions."

"Haha! Agreed, 'n' not ta toot my own horn 'n' all: but a lot'a those were my ideas." A bright and sunny grin reverted back into a mischievous one which, Sakura couldn't deny seeing his deviousness. "We'd stay up all night drinkin' beer and planning out pranks. Hell, even Shikamaru and Chouji got in on it once."

This, she hadn't expected to _ever _hear! "You've got to be kidding me! Chouji and Shikamaru? Really?"

Naruto's eyebrow nearly shot off his forehead. "You seriously never knew that?!" His reply being a single head shake. "Shiiiii, girl. Then, you got some good stories ahead'a chu. Shika and Chou don't look like it, but believe it'er not-they can be pretty devious dudes." His face shone enlightenment the more he reminisced about his days pulling jokes and pranks-for good reason-upon the unsuspectingly deserving. The call for orders cut the chat short, and Naruto felt like frantically cursing himself a new asshole. _'Pancakes… or the combo deal? Pancakes… combo deal… pancakes… combo… pancakes, cakes pan cakes cakes pan of cakes pancakes combo combo pancakes deal combo GAAARGH!'_

Sakura had just decided what she'd take: something she craved. "I'd like the-"

"PAN-FFFUCKING-CAKES!" He smashed the table with his fists, fiercely baring his canines! The carnivorous intent laced within his bodily features, the thirst for syrup and pan-tossed perfections! HE CRAVED SUCH LUXURIES.

Both the waiter and Sakura flashed pale for the moment: his hot-tempered declaration drew forth the attention of the kitchen's attendants. His flexing biceps' veins and forehead vein bulged irately before sinking down to their afore sizes upon the moment deep realization set in.

Flushed, he cursed himself again. The belligerent murmurs underneath his breath nay went unheard. Good god did he have a sailor's mouth. "Sorry… got caught up in tha-" a minor tint of red blushed in his cheeks as his head sank below his hunching shoulders. "-uhrm… momen'." Innocently he scratched the side of his blond bewhiskered cheek.

Astutely, "Decided, I presume?" the words left her mouth, forging the question in his ears.

"Y-yeah… _*Sigh*_ you go first. Ladies have the right-of-way with me."

She accepted his chivalrous command, as a refined lady would. "I'll have a simple breakfast: one egg-sunny-side-up, three slivers of turkey bacon, one side helping of hash browns, and a slice of wheat toast with marionberry jam, please."

The waiter obliged and bowed. Though, rather apprehensive the moment he geared towards Naruto, after recalling the blond's aforementioned statement. "P-Pancakes, sir?"

"…Yeah… strawberry…"

"Thank-you, sir. The food will be ready, m-momentarily." After taking the menus away, he expeditiously left the couple to themselves.

Naruto slumped in embarrassment, realizing he'd erred infuriated him.

Sakura noted an obvious observation. "That went… rather smoothly. I suppose you just love pancakes, don't you?" A light giggle tickled her throat at the sip of her cocoa.

Nothing could ultimately describe what he felt. "How could I've been so fucking stupid…?"

"Oh Naruto, please." Her dulcet tone gained his attention. "Don't be so harsh on yourself. Your stomach and brain spoke the same language."

"Trust me, I know my stomach, and in no way had it no say in that last declaration."

"If that's the case, then it was a bold declaration. You wanted something and you spoke… though, brashly, you managed to forge a decision. Simply, you'll get pancakes."

"Kinda sounds like you're implyin' that I made an ultimatum… or some kind of amazing or awesome advancement in the way-of-thinking for all human-kind… seriously, I jus' ordered pancakes…!"

The intriguing cock of her head and folding of her hands evoked his latent curiosity. "No no, not at all-although, somewhere in the grand scheme of things: I had a hunch that that candy and energy drink would have an adverse effect on your state-of-thinking, therefore propelling you to your usual overall individuality and sublimity to order pancakes." She joked meagerly.

Of course, the blond wasn't stupid. She knew he'd caught on the moment that mischievous smile graced her beautiful lips. He remained undecided as to whether or not to play along with her musings. "So basically, having more energy jus' means I can order pancakes or…? Well, honestly I don't think anything I say can propel anything… unless it's ordering pancakes I guess, one reason why I kinda stay quiet."

Such a statement hit Sakura's "bothered" nerve. "Oh, you know, you really mustn't silence yourself around everyone, especially me. No matter how brazen, but rather-whether or not they're simple-minded ramblings or quasi-intelligent hypotheses which may, if proven, provide some kind of neural advancement to human-kind, shooting us towards a new level of enlightenment in the way-of-thinking, feeling or… well, ordering food; your words I shall always welcome and bethink important, because… well, I consider you a friend, after all." She allowed the words to wade in the shallow waters of curiosity for a while, a cute befuddled face etched a blush into her cheeks as she permitted that last statement to sink in. "We can become friends, can't we?"

Naruto's thoughts scrambled to find an appropriate reaction akin to her level. "Uh-" Simply bemused by her gesture at friendship. The manned floodgate prevented any appropriate formed from formulating a mindful response to her bold proposal. The offer to befriend him-he was simply ambivalent, yet had enough flex to accept. "Y-Yeah. I guess so: I mean I-" A meager sigh rallied in the furrowing of his eyebrows, promoting stymied expressionism. "Truthfully, "'d never really thought about how friendship between us might… pan out, y'know? Well, mostly because I've never had to pleasure of experiencing a friendship of such intellectual magnitude-such as this one."

"Why's that?"

"Are my words really that meritable?"

"Ask yourself this: Why wouldn't your words hold any merit whatsoever?"

A strange silence waded in the air for a moment, and only the faint clinking and clanging of plates and dishes prevented it from settling too deeply. "Well, honestly and foremost: ya kinda blurted that last part out there like it was nothing' — the topic bounced up like that — it made me think a bit, and secondly I guess it's cuz I don't think I'm _that_ smart…" the answer trailed off therefrom.

Her pretty pink hair spiked in awe. "Sorry about that." The blond remarked upon witnessing her voiceless response. A strand of hair threatened to touch her eyeball, and like trying to swat a fly she brushed it away. "But know, that you have wit-in your own way. You're rather eloquent in history, and in origami as I recall. You _do_ recall Iruka's history session not too long ago, don't you?"

Honestly, he wondered which one. He'd sat in so many of Iruka's boring lectures that he dozed off before the man could even enlighten him, and half the time Iruka would completely doze off himself. "Uhh… care to refresh me during which one?"

"Iruka's lecture and assignment on the Great Shinobi War?"

His blond eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouted, hinting his bewilderment. "Ehh… uhhnnn…" His left nostril cocked whilst his nose hinted a twitch.

"We wrought together?"

Remembrance flashed in his mind, miraculously. "Oh yeah, that one. Now I do, why?"

Really? She wondered where to start. "Well, to begin: I would've been searching through the book for answers for at least ten minutes without your assistance, I'll have you know." Finally finishing her cup of cocoa, though she wore a face of dismay because thereof.

"Oh… history not your thing?"

Admittedly, Sakura herself held eloquence in all subjects, especially her handwriting. However, upon honesty, "Well, it's not exactly my most pertinent discipline. But, that particular moment in history is rather vague to me, for I've not studied it well enough." she admitted the truth. The War-such a broad subject, and in combination with all of her other subjects, studying something which didn't draw too much attention. For its archaic time, she opted to study something more current, but never mind what she thought.

"I see. Eh… I ain't nevuh had anythin' better ta do, so I jus' figur'd I'd study a bit about somethin' history-related."

More interest sparked within her, he could plainly behold it in her stiff face-the one she usually made whenever she yearned to learn. "You and history, it seems too much like an unlikely combo, though. 'Twas out of boredom, or merely because you wanted to know more?"

"Honestly?" Both of his eyebrows floated into his forehead, crinkling it. "I never cared much 'bout anythin' historically related within this town. I jus' thought it was important ta know." He saw the interest fade from her eyes and decided to go for the save. "But, while I ain't like you-who absorbs every-little-thin'-she's-taught-history, ta me, holds a significance." He allowed the sentence to sink in, and apparently he put a little bit of light back in her eyes, but not much. "Uh… an' plus, history reminds me of what not ta do and what to prevent."

He saw the light again despite its subtlety.

Sakura's face appeared weighted with contemplation, and with a slight nod her features softened. "I suppose I should give you credit. That was a _nice save_." A giggle followed the response. She furrowed her eyebrows at him, and in response he send a look with his own asking _'that obvious?'_.

Her smile said it all, and uttered a _thank-you_.

With content warming his senses, their food arrived moments later. Naruto's mouth fell, jarred slightly the moment a big stack of piping hot pancakes were set before him. Sakura lamented not warning him about the faint trail of saliva dribbling off from his bottom lip.

"Pardon me sir-but may I interest you in a napkin?" Jestingly she questioned, momentarily bringing his consciousness back to the forefront of his mind, and in her palm she grasped and presented him a thin and dainty sheet.

His head's eyes rose to meet her own before she sent him a subtle message about his leakage problem. Attaining the alert, horrendous words unfurled out of his mouth-he verbally berating himself before taking the napkin and properly mending his problem. "T-Thanks… I-I jus' got... tha munchies 'n'..." Again, the blond trailed off with his sentence. It was self-evident that he'd be lost for good.

"Well then, I suggest you pick up the fork and stop wasting away?" She sent the suggestion in the form of a question, presenting him with an inquisitional look. "Bon appetit!"

"Yeah-yeah, uh… приятного аппетита." (Priyatnovuh appeteetah - Bon appetit)

She looked herself rather frizzled and surprised. "Did you just-?"

"Mhmm." Responding to her question with his face full of pancakes as a slight tear of strawberry syrup irked its way from the crack of his lips and viscously left a sweet, gooey trail.

"Very well: ároshlévek áppetétai." The Sluravik words poured from her mouth quicker than Naruto's syrup problem.

His eyebrows rose faster than he could shovel food into his maul. She sat there, enjoying her meal-that he was providing her-contently and happily. Certain thoughts seem to press through his mind; did she just take a shot at challenging him? As a male, he felt beholden to a challenge, and while fletching his food and swallowing, conversation followed. "Was that your ideal idea for a pick-up line, or rather a linguistic challenge?"

Remaining composed and lady-like, a rather mischievous smile threatened to part her full mouth before swallowing. "You may make the decision to interpret it as such, but I implied no challenge, hmhm."

That faint chuckle, that persistent smile and those fluttering, long eyelashes in conjunction with soft pink lip gloss and bedazzling viridian eyes.

"However;" Cutting her cut and folding it around her fork. "-if you would like a challenge, may I suggest we settle for a challenge on the gymnasium's tennis court? I could use another win." Her impudence rattled his sailor's mouth.

"Deal, 'n' don't expect me ta go easy on ya this time."

Her face remained unaltered. "You won't have to." and with final a nod of her head she accepted and agreed.

That statement: O, how his blood did pump. Her confidence, that content smile-damn it fired him up, and not necessarily in the positive manner. He had no plans to lose to a chick, especially a "lady-like" one… He was a dirty-loving, hard-tackling motherfucker hailing from the West side. Someone of his piston caliber would not easily be undeterred by her lady-like presence and sophistication. "Thuh Aristocrat against thuh Man's man."

Sakura nearly spit out her food! "A-Aristocrat? I, an aristocrat?"

"Uh… yeah, why not? You're pretty fancy and lady-like enough."

She burst out laughing! "You can't be serious now! You seriously think me an aristocrat? Like, one of those snobby, sophisticated egotists?"

All eating halted after that, and Naruto appeared blank and wordless with mouth fully ajar and fork aloft, miles away from its intended destination.

"Now-" Whilst patting the corners of her mouth with her own napkin. "-maybe a socialite, because prominently, I love to chat with others — more than I'm used to anyway, but I contest that I'm _not_ aristocrat."

Still wordless, Naruto felt an oncoming headache. "Gaaahhh…"

"Don't worry though. Luckily for you, I admire the funny and altruistic."

"Great… now you think I'm… al-tru-isti-c. Do ya seriously plan on embellishing me any more than you are now?"

With accurate posture, Sakura's face sternly implied everything. However; it didn't last long before she gave him a little disingenuous sympathy. "Oh? Very well then, I meant: I admire the funny, brutish, muscular, testosterone-laden, pulchritudinous meat-and-potato-eating manly men like yourself. Do you feel better, now?"

The veins in his arms bulged slightly. "A'igh', now you're jus' makin' fun'a me…"

"Oh grow a funny bone, will you?"

"Meh…"

Really? _THAT_ was his response? Sakura decided to adjourn from the conversation before her food chilled. However; she happened to miss Naruto cracking a grin as he pinched the bridge of his nose while stabbing at his food. _"There's somethin' diff'rent about this girl."_

* * *

><p>{~§(}:-:{§}:-:{)§~}<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at School…<em>

"Everyone-" A busty woman dressed in a professional black suit and skirt stood, her ruby lips reflecting in the fluorescent light overhead. "I would now like to fully introduce you all — except Iruka with whom our new vice principle is already formally familiar to Mr. Sumoshimi Takehamaru." Gesturing his arrival formally, the man made a stand.

"Wonderful to meet you all." He bowed formally. The man was broad shouldered, tall, but rather thin. He sported a pair of slim-framed eyeglasses, a combed-back hairdo and a pencil-thin mustache. Piercing black eyes flashed behind clear frames, unnerving Kurenai.

"Milady," Kakashi rose, "I believe you owe us an explanation as to why you've made this decision."

"Yes, Kakashi, I do." Her arms folded. "Everyone, lately I've been gestating the village's current situation, and my duty as both Hokage and Principle. I've decided to temporarily abstain from my duties as Principle."

Blank faces stared back at her in effort to comprehend the information lain before them.

"However; I shall not relinquish my duties entirely, just enough so that important paperwork can be signed and documented. Lately, the village's economy has fallen like a lead balloon, our village's external affairs require restructuring. Our alliances haven't yet undergone a lamentable makeshift change, however; it is one which requires the utmost importance, thus I shall only be available for contact on Tuesdays and Thursdays, all other days I hereby relieve my power as Principle to Vice Principle Mr. Takehamaru."

The man applauded her while flashing a humble grin. "Ahh, impressively dictated, Lady Tsunade!" The man folded his arms behind his back and cleared his throat. "As Lady Tsunade has enlightened you all, I, Mr. Takehamaru, am as of now appointed your Principle until the village's economy and external affairs are mandated, maintained, and stabilized. Secondly, I believe that social interaction with our students ensures the best way to assure ourselves a safe and prosperous future. To leave our village in the hands of young mind's whose beliefs are new will revitalize the village, further developing our System of Education, and hopefully leading us, politically, towards the betterment of our nation and our nearby neighbouring nations. Thank-you."

With that said, the man sat and folded his hands neatly on the desk. "Lady Tsunade, we shall need to inform and confirm with the students in an assembly after lunch."

"Indeed. Any objections?"

"One." Kakashi stood and faced the newly appointed vice Principle. "Mr. Takehamaru, may I ask you of your qualifications concerning this position? I believe that many of my colleagues and I are still a bit-mhm-skeptical about your assuming this newfound role as the school's vice Principle."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Hatake. In my years of experienced education; I'm qualified to teach all general courses of study, ranging from: Advanced Rhetoric, Grammar and Thesis, Science, Biology, and Chemistry to Calculus, College-Level Trigonometry, and Quadratics. I shall, however, refrain from assuming Mr. Gai's position as Gym teacher. While, I've mentioned before in my previous speech, believe that all young minds should have the privilege of learning to broaden their worldly concepts, exercise is also a vital part of the human body and therefore requires one savvier in the matters of physically training the body."

Tsunade's pigtails swayed as her head monitored the others' faces. "Any _other_ objections?"

"Milady," Kurenai stood as her knuckles kneaded the desk, "…don't you think that this is too sudden… too brazen and to be considering merely _handing over_ superlative power to this-this commoner? I mean not to impede on your actions and I support every aspect of your decisions and dedication to academic achievement, but-"

"Honey," stopping his wife from possibly making a fatal mistake, "let's not belabour this any more. Tsunade's position, even though it's indefinitely needed, you know just as well as any other woman that the village requires this attention, too, more so than the school; it's imperative. Lately, I've also noticed that things have become kinda… blegh… y'know what I mean?"

"But-"

"Besides, the stress ain't good for you or the kid." The man took his wife by the hand and helped seat her. "My apologies Milady, but I think we're all a little skeptical of this man just waltzing in here and assuming your role."

Though, Asuma couldn't _help_ himself in noticing her crimson eyes radiated lugubrious worry, notwithstanding her questions, her eyes beheld Tsunade to see a poignant woman standing before them all with a tenacious and strong face. Quietly, she withdrew her objection.

"Any others, I shan't be abstemious with my words."

"No ma'am." In a unanimous declaration a powerful glint shot towards them all before the woman supporting both class and bodacity decreed Mr. Takehamaru vice principle.

"As of now, everyone, I stand by my reasoning. Mr. Takehamaru will begin his work as vice principle next week while I consult with the delegates of our neighbouring countries to ensure our success in reassuring them. Thank-you all very much, you're all dismissed. Mr. Takehamaru, we have more imperative matters to discuss, thus I require your attention for a bit longer."

"Yes, Milady."

Without another word, the group dispersed back into the school leaving more questions than answers. Anko noted how dreadfully ill Kurenai looked. The poor woman was as a pale as a ghost. "Hey," casually greeting the other woman, "I got questions, too. But for now we're gunna hafta trust the queen's position as the head honcho, 'k? Hopefully sooner or later we'll have our answers." As a smile engaged the two in conversation, Asuma was surprised to find that Kurenai seemed less tense.

"I just hope you're right, Anko. That's all I can really hope for, for now." Said scarlet woman huffed a weak sigh before defecting from the group with her husband in tow.

* * *

><p>{~§(}:-:{§}:-:{)§~}<em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>~Out in the village's main road…<em>

A loud belch reverberated, followed by a self-pardon. "Dayum… that… was som' good shit. " as a hoarse grunt followed by thoroughly satisfied sigh made his voice box rattle. "How was yours?"

"It was a very filling meal. Thank-you!"

The blond opposite of her forced his eyebrow into his forehead while picking at his teeth. "You kiddin'?"

"…No."

The unsightly twitching of his left cheek caught her eyes' attention. "Don't mention it." As he nonchalantly rubbed his neck and popped it. "You don't hafta thank me. It's always nice treating people out."

She glanced at him as curiosity shone in her eyes. "Oh, and why's that?"

He kept his face stale and taut with dignity. "I'onno, could be jus' my saying this, but I enjoy treatin' people out to eat. I have the pleasure of talkin' with people I ain' nevuh r'ally known, y'dig? Ergo; don't mention it-seriously."

His message registered, although roughly in her brain. Ino had always told her that men had weird ways of putting logic.

"One more question, do I look appealing?"

The question lingered there, and Sakura pondered if whether or not Naruto purposely let it hang in thin air.

His voice dignified her question with an honest, nonchalant response, "Whad'dya you mean?" the question took a reverse turn straight back at her.

She hadn't been prepared for such an inquiry, "Well, do I look appealing to you in _any_ way?" stressing the word to get her point across.

His bright blond eyebrow arose with inquiry, he stopped walking and turned to her. "If by appealin', I guess you wanna ask me if I think you're hot er somthin', right?"

"Well, I suppose that's the layman's term for it."

The pretty blond eyebrows, literally a gold, sunshine-yellow, relaxed. She could feel his eyes scanning her body from head-to-toe; she felt herself uneasy for the moment. "Why the sudden interest in your appearance?"

Her heart skipped a beat, and instantly a lump lodged itself within her throat. She could've choked on her own words and died right there. One part of her wished that she had. "I've been bethinking our outdoor excursion over, and I guess I feel a little bit more comfortable to ask you than any other man."

Naruto's nonchalant facial features and relaxed composure eased the uneasiness. "Huh, well, I'll be forthright with ya if that's what you're wantin'. Honestly, I never thought you'd be this obsessed with your looks. You jus'… don't seem like _that_ kinda chick who's vain." He looked her over, "but, given how dolled-up you look right now, you look better than _a lot_ of other chicks. You wear a little too much for my tastes, really. I take it that school's a bit of a formal occasion to you, sa, I'mma jus' leave it at that if ya don't mind."

That wasn't the answer for which she sought, but whatever.

"But in no way am I even implying that you're ugly-" He stopped and put his hands up. "Because, you definitely ain'. I mean that you have a diff'rent appeal to me than otha girls." He resumed his walking.

Sakura hurried along right behind him, "Personally I don't think I inherited any of my mother's beauty genes. I always thought I was… unattractive."

"Well, trust me-you _ain't__."_ A little tension shook the wire, he seemed serious and a little vexed. Sakura flinched for a moment at the hint of his tone, and felt that her constant inquiring was beginning to bedevil him, for his thuggish demeanour showed behind his emphatic decree. Sakura, instead, endeavoured to converse about other topic with him, which he granted.

* * *

><p>{~§(}:-:{§}:-:{)§~}<p>

* * *

><p>Iruka sat at his desk-hands folded, eyes staring at the back wall: contemplating. He understood Tsunade's position. If anything, the neighbouring countries could secede from the alliance, forged after years of backbreaking political bantering. Konoha's activity, since then, with Tsunade's keeping the school under control had wheedled down, that much he indeed knew, and the elders weren't much help either. Their traditional ways were beyond the progressive scope the village needed, it belied the wish to push the village forward, and instead the village was at an arguably greater risk of being thrown deep into the mire, and Tsunade had been abundantly clear that this predicament could force Konoha to take a nose-dive into the shit-hole. <em>'But why-not elect someone else, Milady?' <em>His thoughts echoed deep within his mind. No matter how much doubt he felt dwelling within, he nay questioned, or even objected to Tsunade's decisions. But electing this man named "Takehashi" as vice Principal: well, something didn't sit well with him regarding that.

For the time being, he pardoned his brazenly presumptuous thoughts to quiet his mind, to focus by steadily sipping at his coffee.

The warm liquid relaxed him, rejuvenated him within. "It's so quiet…" the words wisped from his mouth gently. Nothing but the tick-tock o' the clock to keep him company. His eyes shifted outside and beheld the grey mass of cold nothingness. An abyss of snow, wind and ice berated the windows-frosting them. Iruka began to gestate the possibilities of the schooling releasing earlier than usual. It would greatly behoove the students and the teachers. Anyone caught walking in this mess would be nuts. The man with the mark across his face rose from his seat, perhaps something to read would help pass the time. He'd remembered of a new newspaper delivery to the lounge, and maybe he'd check-in on everyone else while there. No doubt some teachers were throwing kanipchen fits over Tsunade's afore-stated decree; no doubt Kurenai was.

Iruka waited for a few minutes before strolling out of the classroom. The sound of his shoes reverberating in the silent hallway occupied him, until he rounded the corner and came face-to-face with two persons.

"You two, I'd wondered to where you two had gone. Where's your coat, Naruto?"

The taller blond before him dwarfing the pinkette to his side acknowledged Iruka with a slight tilt of his head and a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Don't have it anymore."

"Why not?"

The blond dared not dignify that question with a response, but instead just simply shrugged and walked past Iruka without another word.

"Naruto-Naruto!" called the an with hesitation, until Sakura caught his eye. "That kid… Sakura?"

The pinkette seemed cold but rather cheerful, however; her mind seemed rather preoccupied with something. "Yes sir?"

"What are you thinking about? Since when I last saw you, you look more focused on something else than usual."

"I'm just fine, I always occupy myself with mine own thoughts. Naruto looks a little grouchy for some reason."

The man before her cocked his eyebrow and sighed. "Ah, well, he's usually like that. Ever since I've known him he's always been a little uptight, mostly more about certain things than others. Why?"

"I'm just curious."

He looked strained to think about the blond. "Hmm, I couldn't tell you a lot about him. He's rather reclusive, and doesn't normally get along well with a lot of people, and I haven't the foggiest reason why."

"I see… has anyone ever approached him and asked, before?"

"No, not anyone without balls, that I know of-well, besides Kiba. Naruto's always been the kind of guy who keeps to himself. He's got a hard exterior, but maybe he'll open up to others someday."

"One thing that is quite for certain; he's rather hot under the collar, isn't he?" As she recalled their latter conversation at the restaurant after beholding his becoming irritated over what to choose.

Iruka shook his head, "I'm going to the teachers' lounge, do whatever until class begins." Iruka turned the other way and walked past her down into the hallway, disappearing behind the corner. Sakura wasn't sure what to do, though. The cold bled through her sweater, and instantly her spine tingled as the sensation of an impending deep freeze licked her back. She hightailed herself into the room before her eyelashes could turn into frozen popsickles.

Throughout the remaining time, Naruto took a nap whilst the girl named after cherry blossoms occupied herself with a decent, yet entertaining, book. Naruto's relaxed state notwithstanding, she could still feel herself wading in the tension-pool with him for some reason. Perhaps the constant talk about her appearance hadn't been the best conversational topic she could've chosen. Suddenly, the sinking embarrassment began to seep through her mental filter.

A down sensation ensnared her in its web. She attempted to void her mind and becalm herself, allowing the book's contents to absorb her. Eventually, the dread and sense of self-disgust fled. Needless to say, she caught the familiar sounds of snorting on the other side of the room. Despite her unwillingness to glance into the direction, she couldn't help the ever-growing ear-to-ear smile being draws onto her face. Naruto's slight wheezing, the snorts, and above all that hunched posture. As it turned out, Sakura's so-called "energy candy" couldn't suffice Naruto's bulky body. Despite the tension she felt, the blond looked so peaceful asnooze in his desk hair.

Arms folded roughly, snapback tilted to shield his eyes from the florescent lights above, and the finishing touch: that pouted bottom lip. Each gruff breath he drew and his body thickened, then with each exhale he relaxed. It was so interesting to behold Naruto in this state, even though his social withdrawal excluded and confined him to loneliness. Unfortunately, Sakura's ascertaining why he was such an unsociable guy would have to wait for the time being. A giggle slipped out the moment his whiskers twitched, and forthwith she her mouth clamped shut! His body stopped and she went back to her book. Though she nay looked at him, Sakura could feel the blond's eyes glance at her.

"What's so funny?"

The question shocked her and she flinched! Her escape route? "F-Funny mmm-moment in this book, that's all." She fabricated a "genuine" smile to the best of her abilities-that went smoothly.

"What kinda book're you readin'?"

"Mm, the title is written in Rozhkiyavian. I think it means 'Black Rose'." as she flipped back to the leather cover and beheld the Cyrillic letters with curiosity.

"Чёрная Роза, huh?" (Chyor-naya ro-za) "Authored by: Михайл Вяженович?" (Mikhail Vya-zhen-ovich)

"Yes, that book. There was a rather amusing line that I read, and I couldn't help myself." Rearranging herself in her seat, the pink-haired cherry blossom petal put her gaze back into her book. As she flipped the page with her thumb, she caught the whiff of a strong-smelling cologne, the cheap and rather unappealing kind, and next thereto she also felt a heat wave from behind. Dare she look and find who-she thought could be-behind her?

"Chapter six, huh?" A hot wind of gruff breath slapped her neck. "Despite it's aggressive political foreshadowin', the detailing of the author's world as a subsidized, tyrannical, chauvinistic hierarchy is surprisingly accurate; this chapter in-particular gives that air-sensed feeling that there could possibly be democratic change around the corner, should the character ensue his potentially fatal and controversial plan to follow through and achieve order by conspiring against the corrupted government in order to overthrow it. Either way, it's interesting how Mikhail not only speaks through his own mind, but through politicians' minds as well. Their corrupted mindsets have leeched the land and sucked it astringently. There is no happiness, yet the story goes into astounding detail about the people and that there still exists hope. Sorta dynamic, don'tcha you think?"

"In what ways does this foreshadow aggressive political corruption?"

The blond behind her, peering over her shoulder, look at her eye level. "Well, this book's original copy was written during a period of time when war ensued and killed the lands in-between and faraway. Cultural wars, basically. The Rozhkiyavian Czar: Игорь Бжевскиров Сазанский (Igor' Bzhevskirov Sazanskiy), who was one of the most influential leaders during that time was also the cruelest leaders of that era. Eventually, war broke out across the neighbouring countries, stretching into the land of fire-a sort of rippling effect. Bzhevskirov believed in order and discipline, he was also apart of the monarchy at the time. Vyazhenkovich wrote this book to forewarn others of possible utilitarian and socialist pricks, but more so even emphasizes on Bzhevskirov's totalitarian political views and agenda. Basically, the book emphasized the point-that political warfare sucks. Ahistorically speaking, he was a giant egotistical and pretentious douchbag who suffered from a variety of STDs and died late in his thirties. But over that short span he assumed the role of Czar at the age of twenty-two and abdicated three years prior his death-mostly because mass amounts of warfare broke out and millions suffered. Kirigakure, Konohagakure and even Sunagakure suffered from his iron-fisted determination to develop and grow Rozhkiyaviya into a leading superpower."

"That was-" Her cheeks tinted with a slight blush. "A beautiful extrapolation. So, the country _has_ certainly seen it's fair share of brutality over the years, hasn't it?"

"Yup, and Vyazhenkovich wrote this book as a synopsis. He even foretells of the country's future, especially considering how the Czar's son pretty much turned everything around. Flipped the country, and now: it's richer culturally, tourists flock towards it, the food is really good, too-exotic, but definitely good."

"Naruto," His name slipped daintily from her ruby lips, "may I ask you a question?"

"Somehow I feel like you're gunna ask me even if I say no… so, go 'head." As he took his snapback off and used his fingers to comb his spiked buzz-cut. Without the hat on, Sakura could see all of the sharp and toned features of his face. Those damn cheekbones, the rugged quality-even a few scars along his cheeks and on his nose that she'd not before seen. The tattoos riding up his neck like vines entangled in-between a lattice's cross-linked wooden fencing, his scarred gruff lips puffed out. Even with his eyes' absence, he was a very pulchritudinous man-moist with sexual magnetism. Sakura caught a slight glimpse of a white and black bandana inside the cap's belly, but only slight as the snapback soon reassumed its position onto of his head and loose fashion, cocked to the left.

"If you have so much historical and political knowledge, then wherefore do you have such an anti-social behavior?"

The question had the bluntness of a steel club, yet the smooth, vorpal edge of a katana's pristine steel blade. However, the question was just, and she meant no harm thereby, nor had he felt nor sensed harm therefrom. His left nostril flared slightly, sending her a slight indication of an impending temper brewing. Nonetheless, he remained close to her, that deep voice licked her ear drums-wistfully. "No matter how much I wanna tell ya-" inhaling deeply, the tension increasing ten-fold. She held her breath as his hands slight snuck their way around her waist-she tensed! "I can't."

She drew no more breaths. Heart-rate slowing before agonizingly exhaling. "Then-answer-me this, are you at all involved-" She was cut off upon feeling his cheek against her own: his bestubbled hair like tiny razorblades. "-in any... of the village's..." the blond took heed of her gulp. "p-politics?"

"I'll be blunt this time." Wispily he declared. "'cuz honestly, I hate politics. Just a bunch of stupid dilatant jack-offs-tryin'a resolve tha world's problems through so-called "democracy", only rarely does it ever resolve anything worthwhile." Her scant breathing evoked the playful mood in him. "Jus' a bunch'a **f**uckers Eventually, corruption **s**ets in, and then we have another-Rozhkiyaviya. Hmm?"

Sakura wondered, _'I wonder how Tsunade-sensei will handle the aggressive political uprising in the easternmost villages of the country.'_

"Jus' so ya know," With lips barely brushing against her neck. "even I... believe in Tsunade." Said with a heavy yawn, followed by his chin resting on her right shoulder. Sakura wasn't sure what to even think thereof, with his extra-large hands on her waist, her mind drew blanks. Only one thought shrieked in her mind: _he's touching me!_

"N-Naruto?"

He replied with a gruff grumble, but she had his attention-or what was left thereof and responded, although eagerlessly, to her question with a cock of his gold eyebrows. "Does it matter that you're using my shoulder as your pillow?" she dared not to bring up the his hands' questionable placements, even though she knew she should have.

"Does it matter that I'm too tired to give a fuck…?" His charming idiosyncratic edginess as sharp as ever.

Just as Sakura would've replied, Iruka quietly opened the door. He had been beholding their interaction from afar, behind the door to be precise. The man was absolutely dumbfounded. Naruto, actually speaking with someone, although everything he heard displeased him; still, it was a miracle that even he could speak with someone, let alone Sakura. Iruka was certain before that both were complete opposites, but perhaps not. Sakura's voracious appetite for knowledge and mental prowess impressed the faculties and departments, while Naruto's ill-tempered, sporadic, anti-social, and often aggressive behavior begged the question: Why is this guy here?

Sakura glanced and eyed Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, welcome back."

The man said nothing, but only grabbed a stack of papers and exited the room-rather hastily. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side. _"That was awkward."_

She sat there in awkward silence whilst Naruto rested comfortably on her shoulder. Truth be told, his fat head was an iron weight. Her frame could barely support it. His sharp, chiseled jaw dug into her trapezoid, god how she lamented herself not telling him of her pain. However; of all the times had she been glad to see him, the door flung open as a rubber tennis ball sailed into the room, and without another moment sooner a massive dog galloped into the room to retrieve the toy.

"AYYYYYYY! WHAT-THE-FUCK-IS-UP, HOMIEZ?"

As loud as he was unrefined, Kiba meandered through the door, left widely ajar, but stopped heel-to-floor dead in his swag at the sight before him. He gawked dumbly at the two for a second, whilst Akamaru gnawed on the ball-saliva dribbling on the tile.

The pinkette pretended not to take notice of his presence, though her female intuition forewarned her of a forthcoming single-man idiocracy.

"I paraphrase, in the words of a deranged skeleton who arose on Hollow's Eve, said he, so bemusingly after entering the Christmas-tree-shaped door after entering the woods' nexus:" He paused and tip-toed over, his rubbernecking failing to cease. "WHAT'S THIS, WHAT'S THIS? WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS THIS!? SOMETHING SO AMAZING BEFORE MINE EYES, THIS TOOK ME BY SURPRISE, WHAT'S THIS? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"KIBA. SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP." The vexed blond man barked. He'd have fucking rung the dumbass' goddamn neck had he not been so out of it.

"Yeesh, someone's a li'l testy t'day, ain't 'e?" As a smugly amused grin stretched ear-to-ear, revealing his white canines.

Oh, how Naruto would've done more than rung his neck. But right now, even as the veins in the blond's forehead pulsed furiously, he simply buried his nose into the crook of Sakura's neck. The heat weight of his heavy, hot breaths sent spontaneous jolts of hot and cold electricity into her body. His gruff facial hair scratching her porcelain skin and his ripped pecs pressing against her back.

Of course, that damn moron before them took note of every little sign she sent out. The tiniest bead of sweat to crawl down her forehead.

"Ohhhhh-someone a li'l nervous?"

Sakura shot him a nasty glare. "I promptly swear that I shall end you if breathe you to anyone a word hereof, your convalescence will be painfully and agonizingly **PROLONGED. MAKE I MYSELF _CLEAR?_**" Her neck flexed angrily, that beauteous serene tone her voice usually held-replaced with ill intent. That voice tasted like bitter fruit's skin to his ears, and the overdosed spice of malice made him sweat.

Kiba stepped away back towards the door. He was amused, yet frightened by her female prowess. But beware-that behind that deceptive tiny frame packed was a balled up, blazing fist of fury with his name tattooed on its hairy knuckles. He wondered when in the future he'd tick her off and receive it-that brute wrath.

"IIIIIIII'mma leave ya'll alone. See ya in a bit. C'mon Akamaru, let's go play in the snow!"

The hound rejoiced with a loud bark before blazing a trail out of the classroom behind his master. Naruto and Sakura were, again, left alone.

A gruff growl provoked her attention. "Nicely handled…" his voice rustier than a dagger.

A nervous chuckle passed through her lips. "Well, once one knows how; it's easy to control Kiba. He can be rather vexatious, by the by."

She could've sworn that a smile had etched itself into his face by the sensation of facial hair curving upwards. But she remained herself unsure. Their current position bespoke intimacy, given the current placement of Naruto's fat head, however; her shoulder killed her! Naruto budged not an inch, he seemed too comfortable, and her inquiring of his comfort seemed too frivolous, as her only answer was a silent nod, a snort, and finally a relaxed exhale. The poor guy must've been exhausted from who-knows-what. But, as the saying went: _let sleeping giants lie._

_*After what seemed like forever…*_

As the two sat there, preserved in silence, it wasn't until the door opened gently that the inevitable flow of friends and acquaintances had begun to stream through. Yet, what their eyes met horrified them all-insofar as to make Tenten want to scream bloody murder.

All rookie 9 stood there, peering over each other, bewildered.

"See, _I told_ ya'll. But noooo-ya'll muthafuckers neva believed me… di'ja?" Kiba snorted whilst rubbing the hairs on his chin.

"Oh, good-morning everyone!" Sakura greeted cheerfully-as if Naruto weren't even _there_. "I hope you all haven't frozen to death."

Her casual demeanour unnerved Ino and Tenten. Hinata was caught rubbernecking at Naruto-the oaf-sound asleep on Sakura's shoulder with his burly, muscular hands wrapped gently and securely: fully begirding the rosette's waist. Her pale eyes beheld Sakura's becalmed spirit; the sight of such an intimate embrace amongst the improperly unacquainted students left Hinata with a myriad of questions beseeching wherefores.

Kiba nearly shot his fat mouth off and made a doggy-style joke. Sakura's knuckles, as though they'd sensed the oncoming joke, popped and crackled. She scared the shit out of them, to say the least.

Before a riot had the chance to begin, Sakura thwarted it. "So, are you all simply going to stand there in the doorway gawking at us, or are you going to sit down so Iruka-sensei needn't yell?"

"Alright everyone, " Shikamaru's voice stood out aloft them all. "Can you all just sit the hell down already? My legs are killing me." complained he whose head resembled that of a pineapple. The crowd, finally, dispersed as they all sat themselves in their designated seats. Tenten's were glued to Sakura, at least before Iruka plodded through the door, doing his best not to take heed of Naruto's... "cuddling"?

"Alright everyone, thanks for joining class today…" Iruka hummed pleasantly while sorting his paperwork "there's quite a bit of snow, isn't there?" As genuinely as possible, he wrought a smile and a sincere tone into his morning greeting.

Sakura glanced at the napping blond and popped her shoulder about to gain his attention.

"Mmmm… whaaaaaat?"

"Class has begun." Greeting this sleepyhead next to her. "Sorry to wake you up, but you need to move back in to your seat, Naruto." Her voice rang wispily.

She felt it not until Naruto finally moved that her neck had that damp sensation. Good god, had he _drooled_ on her?! Her spine tingled in disgust, demoted to a bib! As she wiped away the unknown liquid, she yielded upon the feeling, rubbing it betwixt her fingers. 'Twas _silky,_ non-viscous water, and upon inspection she furrowed her eyebrows, curiously. _'How curious...'_ Drool normally held a sticky texture, yet...

She thought not much thereof after Iruka cleared his voice to gain their undivided attentions. Class resumed and the thoughts slipped away into her mind-vault.

O, Good lord save them: what frikkin' a bore was this class! Sakura thought she'd fall asleep _any_ moment, whereupon she recalled Naruto's saying he fell asleep during almost every one of Iruka's lectures. God god he was right, and apparently, she hadn't been the only one bethinking nap-time. The information was so dry, uninteresting and downright repetitive, that, even Iruka became drowsy as he dictated from the book. Mid-terms were in a few weeks and a review of all of the material was evidently necessary-despite Sakura's amazing memory. As if her eyelids had weights bound to them, the shutters drooped shut, her head nodded to the side, and soon she fell limp, out _cold_. (No pun intended)

She would've easily dozed off if it weren't for some foreign object beaning her dead-center in the forehead. A light tap, though it roused the sweet maiden. A crumpled up ball of paper-she presumed that it was which hit her-had been carelessly tossed at her. Without noise she nearly toppled over retrieving it. Iruka's current state-of-mind was so benumbed that even he failed to take heed of the note's existence-and he had a tendency to be anal towards in-class note-passing.

Sakura merged her hands and the book together and pretentiously flipped the page whilst unfurling the ball and reading its inscription.

_"So, what's up between you and blondy?" - Ino_

Sakura glanced off into the room, and inevitably her eyes met with Ino's. That inquisitional look deeply rooted in those deep cerulean eyes of hers, forced Sakura to shrug her shoulders, answerless. The platinum blond across the room rolled her eyes and gave a questionable gesture with her hands, as if asking: _"What went on between you and Naruto?"_

_"I don't know."_

She, again, lifted her shoulders, _"I was reading a book when he all of a sudden appeared behind me, gave me a lecture, and then decided to nap on me."_

Ino's head whipped to the right, and for a while Sakura stared straight at her ponytail before their eyes, once again, locked. _"So what, he's not your boyfriend?"_

Sakura's face had invented a new colour of red. _"MY GOD NO, INO! PRAYTELL, HOW COULD YOU ASSUME SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! GOOD LORD NO HE'S NOT."_ She concealed her embarrassment and covered her face, but she could plainly see that Ino had been conversing with Tenten on the subject, Hinata probably had caught a bit of information herself, but remained silent, if only once to glance at Naruto a few times.

The poor blond had face-planted right on the table and good gravy Sakura noticed a welt forming on his forehead. Iruka's lecture had killed him with boredom and eventually sleep had overcame him. Hunched over, asnooze and motionless. There could've been a damn bomb explode and the pink-haired maiden was _certain_ that even such a catastrophe could've have made him budge, not even a measly inch. Kiba-that dumbass-and Shikamaru had passed out, and Iruka now looked to be suffering from an intense delirium as he unconsciously prattled on, completely zombified. Chouji complained about his hunger, Hinata sat in her seat fiddling with her nails, Shino looked like he'd probably been contemplating suicide for the last hour, Lee looked like he'd taken an entire bottle of energy pills by how restless his body appeared with his legs aquiver, and arms tense. Sasuke sat without care about the lecture gazing off into space whilst Karin doodled love notes about him, Sai had just about finished his greatest masterpiece of all time, and Suigetsu had all but just about gone insane. Gaara had arrived ten minutes after class had begun, he soon regretted ever showing up as even he who was always so calm and relaxed held the desire to get the hell out of there!

"Holy shit... it's fuckin' hell in here…" Suigetsu's face hit the desk with a loud thud, the sound of him dragging it across the desk sounded like someone had face-planted against a window. Just in time, however, the bell had rung, signaling the end of class. With the exceptions of Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru everyone _bolted_ _the hell_ out of that room! Sakura, however, had been put in the position to awaken the three of them. Shikamaru, apparently, had only been resting his eyes for the class' duration. But stayed behind to aid Sakura in waking Kiba and Naruto from their slumber. The muscular blond sawed logs, whereby Sakura reiterated on the catastrophe part. Waking the blond, though 'twas not the easiest task, but she successfully revived him from his sleep. Disgruntled and delirious like the rest of they, he followed Sakura out of the classroom-while Shikamaru simply dragged the dumbass-Inuzuka to class without a care, leaving poor Iruka to face-plant the desk.

The other few class periods began and ended smoothly and much more expeditiously, and therefor was Sakura ever thankful. Kurenai had just about rung Kiba's neck for sleeping in class-though she sympathized with the Inu. How dreadful did the day lazily drag on. Naruto's case wasn't even remotely different from Kiba's. His willpower to stay awake had nearly peetered out; at least seven times had Hinata saved him from succumbing to sleep, with Sakura's help she had to escort the guy to the gymnasium. Apparently, Naruto and Sakura's tennis match would have to be postponed, due to lack of physical energy within the blond, the fire extinguished. Guy endeavour limitlessly to psych the blond and provide him with enough natural energy to maintain physical stability, but alas; even his enthusiasm died and he decided to leave Naruto be, having taken the blond's predicament into bethought. Sakura practised with Hinata and Kiba, with Shikamaru as her partner.

Kiba and his clumsy idiosyncrasies forced the pair to lose the game. Shikamaru, though by nature lazy, had proven to be a well-rounded partner. He and Sakura exuded great chemistry in sports: shockingly. Normally the pineapple-headed cloud-gazer idly sat by and observed from a distance. But, it seemed that partnering with Sakura gave him, at least, the bit of spunk he needed to join in on the activities-even if for a little bit as after the match, he went outside to smoke a cigarette: something Gai greatly detested but knew there wasn't much ado to condemn the nasty habit. Sakura happily supported Gai's fervour to mitigate it, but in the end: _like sensei like student._

Meanwhile in the corner, the blond sat-mind benumbed by sleep, thoughts constipated, a little drool dribbling a straight line downwards into his lap. He looked cute, Sakura couldn't help but mentally extend him her hopes for the revival of his physical vitality. Without a second thought, Sakura called a time-out, disappeared into the girls' locker room before reappearing with her purse. If it'd wrought the second time and yielded successful results, surely it'd work again.

She hated seeing people down like that-except maybe Kiba; he was simply too adorkable not to leave sprawled out on the floor drooling... and also because of that one time last week when the poor dummy had had such a long night-doing who-knows-what. Hinata made the endeavour to awaken him, but she picked the finest day for the Inu to dream about milking cows-and whose utters had he intentionally-unintentionally attempted to milk in his dreamy state of learning the beautiful art of vaccimulgence? Well, things hadn't panned out in Kiba's favour, Sakura vividly recalled. It had been simply impossible to tell if whether or not Hinata had been pissed off or just plain embarrassed, she'd been so red! Kiba had been sent to the hospital for a few hours to nurse the beating-red hand imprint across his violently swollen left cheek and the inexorable bloody-nose that had come with it.

However; Naruto's case seemed appropriate. She might as well had become his personal nurse-her requirement to be reinstated notwithstanding.

"Poor guy, he's absolutely drained. Hinata, could you help me, for moment?"

The moon-eyed beauty blinked a couple of times, but agreed without another word. "W-What do you need for me to do?" As if she hadn't already a clue.

The rosette kneeled before the blond and dug around in her purse for something wherewith she could employ to help provide the blond with a sustainable amount of energy to finish the day-before he crashed, at least. "Could you-" her hand elbow-deep into her purse. "-ah, here we go! Could you please hold his chin up so that I may pop this into his mouth?"

Though apprehensive about touching the blond's strong jaw, she complied with the request-though somewhat recalcitrant with her instructions. Helping to add leverage to his limp neck, Sakura pulled the candy out of its plastic container and popped it into his leaky mouth. A bit of the blond's mouth juice managed to touch Hinata's exposed hands, causing her to flinch and silently squeal-certainly amusing Sakura as she was used to such happenings from her time at the hospital.

"Okay, I'll stay here with him, and you-" before she could finish her sentence the Hyuuga had streaked off into the girls' locker room to wash the drool off. O, how dainty she was, after all-she shared royal blood so 'twas no surprise to Sakura, nor the others.

Within thirty minutes-Sakura having asked her group to switch courts to keep an eye open for Naruto's movement-the blond and begun to show signs of an existing animus. Though first, he seemed to have been suffering from a minute case of delirium, soon he'd come into the light of consciousness.

"AYYYY, if it ain' tha sleepy'ead! Sup, dawg!? Wanna play?" Kiba's playful and vicarious personality inviting the blond.

"Kiba-" Hinata murmured. "Class is over."

"It is? Ahh, shit. A'ight-a'ight, c'mon dude, le's go." As he picked Naruto up by the arm and lead him back into the boys' locker room, Sakura couldn't help herself in laughing as the two stumbled down the hall and nearly face-planted while tripping over their own feet through the door.

Sakura merely shook his head in disbelief, "Ah, men." finishing her one remark, and then gracefully moving herself into the locker room to change. Sakura managed to convince Ino to reapply a bit of her makeup-she had removed it before class had begun. Ino took note of how much Sakura applied, insisting that the pinkette was using too much and that her true beauty lay within less, rather than more. Her forehead was her physical complement, therefore she needn't apply more than she had once thought necessary. Surely, Ino's wisdom was just, a few boys took notice of Sakura, although not for long the moment Kiba told them all to take a hike.

"My apologize for my recalcitrance, your thug-ship." Hands held to her heart and then sardonically bowing herself before the Inuzuka, whose left nostril flared wildly and his teeth bore carnal intent. "Stop being so ferine! Men have a right to behold me!"

"Yeah, al'tha playas. I know those muthafuckers, 'n' trus' me, they ain' got ya-" Whilst removing the "frog" his throat and snorted-as if mocking her, "bes' interest: if ya know w'at I'm endeavourin' ta imply."

"I see."

"Yup."

"Quite"

"Uh-huh"

"Are you-"

"Yeah, fo' shizzle."

"Are you sure-su-"

"HNNNGH, JUS'-TRUS'-ME." As he quasi-frantically gripped her shoulders and shook her. "I-KNOW-'DIS-SHIT." He pulled her face close.

"Okay, I believe you! Could you please let go now? You smell like wet dog-and cheap cologne." Sakura angled her head away from him to prevent his musk from suffocating her.

The Inuzuka squinted his eyes at her as a frown grew. Her reply: a snort, and then a snuggle. "By the by-have you at all seen Naruto?"

The Inuzuka took a moment to think. "Yeah, he went ta get som'thin' ta eat."  
>"And we're standing in the hallway why?"<p>

The professional facial contortionist animal-lover puffed his lips out. "Cuz I leik schnugglin'." He flashed a thuggish toothy grin: quite handsomely, too. However; she wouldn't be put off my his wicked good-looks and idiotic charm.

"You're buying, then."

She felt a flinch and then his body aquiver. "Aww, are you seri-"

"JUST-TRUST-ME. I-KNOW-YOU-CAN-BUY-IT." Reinventing his earlier audacity, a sigh of defeat upon her ears fell. "Awe, such a gentlemen, buying a lady her afternoon's worth of sustenance. I shan't be abstaining from purchasing a house salad, steak, and maybe some dessert." A cruel joke that forced the brunet to death-grip his wallet, fearfully. "Oh relax, simply treat me to some BBQ, and as retribution, I guess I'll bake you another cake, agreed?"

The mellifluous voice of a confectioness' promise grabbed his ears. The dulcet tone full of compromise: successfully persuaded, he verbally signed the agreement. "A'ight-a'ight. Ya got me, heeeeeheeeee~!" His sweet tooth flashed eagerly.

"There you two are. It ain't hard to find Kiba, but damn that was one tedium I could've lived without."

"Oh, Shikamaru, Chouji. Praytell, to where are you two planning to head out?" The pinkette formally inquired, while being squeezed by the cake-loving dog.

"Actually-" Chouji timidly scratched his cheek. "-we were wondering if we could join you guys. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata went out with Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin. Naruto's off on his own as usual and Shino's dad came to take him out to lunch for god knows whatever reason."

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder tiredly and yawned-laziness was one of his shining idiosyncrasies. "Uh, yeah. Call us corny, but today kinda sucks to be eating alone. Plus-" he redirected his attention at Sakura. "-that was a good match, Sakura-so I guess maybe I owe ya one for getting me off my lazy ass for once and having _some_ sorta fun in Gai's class-of all places."

"Oh, well thank-you for the offer. Unfortunately-" A groan from the pineapple-haired shinobi meandered into her ears. "-Kiba has already decided to pay my way. But you two are certainly welcome to accompany us!" Said insistently with a smile.

"AYYYYYY! Sweet, table fo' two mo'e homiez!" The rambunctious animal-lover tweeted, elatedly.

"MMM, yes-*_pant*_-superlative-*_pant*_-now mind you-*_pant_*-releasing me from this-death_-*gasp*-_ hug?" Near the brink of breathlessness, the Inuzuka quickly relinquished his deadly loving snuggle.

"Ayy, so BBQ, right?"

"Yup!"

"Yeah…"

"_*Gasp*_uh-*_gasp*_huuuuuh."

"AYYYYYY, I know a shortcut!"

A look of complete horror paled Sakura's face. For once, her skin ton matched the chalky powder used to make her face geisha-like. "NOOOOO! KIB-" She hadn't time to evacuate the vicinity as she'd been grabbed, tossed over his muscular shoulders like a freshly caught flounder and comically carried outside of the school, whilst Shikamaru and Chouji measly strolled behind: entertained by Sakura's screams and Kiba's comedic hollering.

_~To be Continued…_

* * *

><p>{~§(}:-:{§}:-:{)§~}<p> 


End file.
